


Smoke, Art and Love

by Gglizette



Category: Shippings - Fandom, Threesome relationship - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate for the world, M/M, Namseok fail, Past Abuse, learning to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gglizette/pseuds/Gglizette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi is into many things he shouldn't. Jimin lets his life be controlled by fear. Both learn. Yet their lesson never comes easy when both are in denial with the only thing they share. Their love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys i am working on a request which you all know is a YoonMIn soulemate AU. I am feeling like i want it angsty and raw but heartfelt too. I made this cover for it. So click this link so you can all see the cover for this story. I hope you like it. My editing skills aren't the best tho Lol. I will post the first chapter soon guys promise
> 
> Link: file:///C:/Users/Rangel/Downloads/Me%20and%20random%20stuff/S.A.L%20edit.jpg

Please look forward to it guys! LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is into many things he shouldn't. Jimin lets his life be controlled by fear. Both learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope u all enjoy it . LOVE U GUYS!!!!!! ^.^

Chapter one

Yoongi inhaled the intoxicating, sweet gas that came from the bowl after it had been lit and then exhaled. He hummed as the puff of smoke that he let out of his system joined the whole other bunch of foggy smoke clouds that swirled within the house. 

“God that was good”, Yoongi let out as he leaned back on the couch. 

“I only have the best”, said Dean. Another one of the drug addicts there. 

Pot wasn’t Yoongi’s favorite, but he enjoyed it. Yoongi was in all honesty not an addict. He just liked the feeling of rebelling. Just like he wasn’t a criminal. Yoongi just loved the adrenaline when robbing a store and almost getting caught but never actually getting caught. How those fuckers that fucking abuse their power as police officers try to take them down and not even with a gun and bullets can they catch him and lock him up. They can all kiss his ass he knew he was good at all this. He could leave all the drugs for months when he had to go visit his younger brother and he could look decent and not like a crack addict. His body didn’t ask for more. Yoongi was immune to it. He could drink and get drunk yeah and wake up with a bitch of a hangover, but not be an alcoholic.   
“You better if not i take my shit somewhere else and my money goes to someone else”, Yoongi joked. 

“Yoongi we all know you switch often. You never stay with just one guy”, Dean said. 

“You got the goods then i buy. You don’t, your loss”, Yoongi said after inhaling the substance again as he felt his body melt.   
They all laughed at that. There were groups of various people he had no idea who they were and some he could tell their whole life like the palm of his hand. Yoongi could see and tell apart who were people like him that lived the “low” life as they called it. Meaning people with not so much money and luck in much. Then the “babies” as they called them. Which were the pampered rich kids who weren’t so clean as they seemed. 

All in all Yoongi didn’t have to do this. His body didn’t need it. He wanted to do it. Defy this sick world and the stupid ass society that is corrupted and shit. That was his energy. Not being the normal submissive person into it all. More rebelling to do what ever he wanted. Either with his life or body. They were his after all. Hell or heaven he didn’t care in the end, he wanted a good story to tell at the end of it. Fucked up or not. I would still be his story.

“Yoongi i got some good ones here try it”, said a guy he knew a bit after a while. A foreigner. He just forgot his name, oh yeah, Cain. He was hot. He had broad shoulders and nice medium sized muscles, toned to perfection and god his thighs and that fucking ass. Yoongi would be lying if he didn’t say he would love to have his cock in his mouth. A night or two or some other ones. Yoongi didn’t do relationships. Just a couple fuckings. Yoongi was know for that. Yoongi was good with his mouth, everyone also knew that. God he was sexy. 

Yoongi eyed him and looked at the cocaine that he had just inhaled. Yoongi leaned down and inhaled himself. He felt his whole body burn up in flames and then tingle with pleasure instantly he moaned. 

“Mmm, that’s good~”, Yoongi said and sniffed some more. 

Cain put his hand on Yoongi’s back and rubbed slow circles. Yoongi curved his back and hummed. Cain took this as an invitation and it was. Yoongi knew this was mixed with some type of roofies. He felt his own cock become hard in seconds. Fuck, he wanted someone to touch him. Cain seemed pretty up for it and Yoongi wanted nothing more than to be fucked by him. He fucked and he got fucked, Yoongi wasn’t too picky. As long as the sex was good he had no problem with it. 

“Cain”, Yoongi moaned when Cain’s hand slipped to cup his ass. Yoongi didn’t have a big ass, but it was firm and perky and it was hot. Especially his legs. Yoongi’s legs were hot. Everyone thought so. Straight, gay, bi-sexual, you had to admit his legs were a work of art. 

“Fuck, Yoongi”, Cain groaned as he pulled Yoongi up into one of the rooms in the house. 

Yoongi gasped when he was pushed against the door, but moaned when his pants were pulled down his legs in less than a second. His underwear following soon after. Somehow his shoes were thrown somewhere and his socks left on. Cain got on his knees and bit hard into the soft flesh of Yoongi’s thighs. Yoongi moaned loudly. Cain smirked and bit into other parts along his thighs and then his navel. 

“Fuck, please~”, the roofies sure worked. They were a stimulant and all but he had never gotten this horny before. 

“God you’re hot”, moaned Cain and took Yoongi in his mouth. 

“Mmm, fuck”, Yoongi fisted and the handful of soft blond hair that was naturally combed back. 

Yoongi looked down and fuck. His green eyes were eating him alive. Cain got the message and pulled his pants down as he never stopped sucking Yoongi off. Cain grabbed the condom of lube from his pocket as he slipped them down. Yoongi then was pushed and turned with his face pressed on the door and his ass curved back nicely as Cain lubed up his fingers. Cain inserted one finger and it stung but it felt great. The drug doing its job. 

“Shit, Cain~ More”, Yoongi groaned out. 

Cain Moaned and added a second digit and kept stretching Yoongi rough and fast. Same thing when he added a third finger and went even faster. Cain wanted to tease and draw the dirtiest moans out of the hot asian man that Yoongi was, but he too was under the influence and man the drug didn’t take pity. It was generous. Yoongi kept scratching and digging his nails on the door as he felt his spot be found and fucks harshly and deliciously with the blond’s fingers. Soon enough Yoongi was carried and thrown on the bed and Cain took off his shirt. Yoongi ran his hands up and down his abs and chest sitting up after taking off his own shirt and started sucking and biting into his neck. Cain moaned and let Yoongi stroke him as he did so. It was brief however since Cain slid the condom on and pushed Yoongi down. 

“Yoongi do you want my cock in you ass? Fucking you right into oblivion and make you come? Is that what you want?”

“Fuck please~”

“God, you’re so hot. Come here”, Cain groaned and pulled Yoongi’s hips forward and Yoongi gasped and the sudden forceful move but it turned him on even more.

Cain spread Yoongi’s legs and Cain moaned lowly at Yoongi’s own hard cock. It was leaking with precome. Yoongi felt the tip nudge on his entrance and then his cock thrusted inside his hole and a surging pleasure erupted all over his body. Yoongi grabbed the muscles on Cain’s arms and spread his legs further as Cain thrusted deep into him. The bed was literally moving. The headboard hitting the wall. Cain’s huge body covered Yoongi’s smaller frame and that added fire to the whole thing. 

“Wanna ride you”, Yoongi moaned and Cain smirked. 

“Go ahead sweetheart”, Cain said pulling out and laying flat on his back.

Yoongi was about to get up when Cain grabbed his hips and somehow flipped him over and put him on his thighs. Yoongi found his strength so hot. Yoongi got up a bit and scooted forward and grabbed Cain’s cock and pressed it against his entrance and placed his hands on Cain’s chest. Once Yoongi was flat on his thighs, his ass pressing on the other’s thighs Yoongi opened his eyes and rocked his hips a bit. Slow. They moaned lowly. 

“Ah~ Mmm”

“There? You like it there?”, asked Cain rubbing circles on Yoongi’s thighs. 

Yoongi was trembling and nodded. Yoongi moved his hands back until he grabbed a bit above Cain’s knees and leaned back. Yoongi rocked his hips with more momentum and Yoongi moaned again. Cain grabbed Yoongi’s hips and dragged him down harder. It was until Yoongi started to bounce that he loosely grabbed Yoongi’s thighs. Yoongi was going up and down on his cock the sound of skin falling on skin echoed the room with soft moans. 

“Close”, warned Yoongi. 

“Just come”, Cain said grabbing Yoongi’s hips and thrustung up into him hard. Yoongi threw his head back and then he came with a lewd moan and Cain came soon after. They stayed like that for a while and then Yoongi got up a bit and laid back. That was all he remembers.

Yoongi woke up and rubbed his eyes. His head feeling a bit heavier than usual but besides that he was fine. He just liked to sleep a lot. Yoongi looked around and found the bed empty and his clothes folded and his phone there with a small not on it. 

Yoongi,  
Sorry i wasn’t there to wake with you. I actually have somewhere i needed to be early. I apologize for not being able to tell you in person but god last night was good. You were a very nice fuck, trust me. Hope you can say the same. It was a very pleasant night with you. Whenever you need me i’m there.   
Cain 

Yoongi smiled. Well, at least he was the closest to what came to be a gentleman. He even cleaned him up and put his boxers on. Usually they leave. He should thank him with a nice blowjob one of these days. Yoongi sat up hissing slightly and oh yeah he felt it now alright. The ache in his muscles and all over the limbs on his body was evident of the good sex. His ass was slightly sore but not too bad. He looked out the window and the sun was barely peaking with a soft orange-pink. He grabbed his phone. 

“Shit barely 6 am? Ugh”, Yoongi groaned rubbing his face. 

Yoongi stood up knowing there would be people on the floor passed out and all. He slid his pants on and put his phone in his pocket. Yoongi sat on the bed and slid his shoes on and tied the laces. After standing up he stretched his back and got his shirt. Then something caught his attention. Police cars around the front yard with armed police officers at the door. One lifted one finger. Then a second. 

“Shit!”, Yoongi hissed and quickly slid his shirt on. 

The sound of the door falling down and the loud scream of the officer was heard as well as people getting up and scattering to run. Yoongi looked around after locking the door. The door was being pounded on and he knew he had limited time. Yet if he ran out that window he would get caught easily and if he stayed he would also get caught. On top of the bed there was a small window not too big but big enough for him to fit through.

“Fuck it”, Yoongi got on the headboard and opened the small window and pushed his upper body up and out. The door was being slammed open when his legs reached out of the window. He fell on his side but quickly got up and ran. Yoongi heard them screaming but he kept running. He was so close, so close and his body was pushed to the side. 

“Ow, fuck!”, he hissed. 

“You are under arrest and you have the right to remain sl-”

“Yeah i got it. I am not new at this, thanks”, smirked Yoongi and walked as his hands were now in handcuffs. Well, great. Now he got caught. 

(Later)

“Hello?”, said a sleepy and very raspy voice. 

“God, Hobi did you and Namjoon fuck?”, Joked Yoongi. Hoseok’s raspy yet bright chuckle was heard. 

“Would it be odd if i said yeah?”

“I guess not. He is your boyfriend”

“Yeah...he is”, Hoseok said more serious. 

“Dude, talk to Namjoon about your doubts. You like him or don’t you?”

“I do! I like him a lot. I am attracted to him. As a man and a boyfriend, but ….i feel like i should love him more you know? Like yeah i love him but not the love it should be or the amount of love it should feel like you get me?”, Hoseok whispered Namjoon probably sleeping next to him. 

“Yeah, but Hobi it’s been eight months, dude”

“I don’t want to hurt him. He knows i liked him a little when we started going out and yeah i like him more than just a crush but not what a relationship of almost a year should be like.”

“And him finding this out on his own doesn’t hurt as much? He isn’t an idiot. “, Yoongi tried to reason. Hoseok just gave his promise to do it soon as he always did.

“Oh Yoongi hyung, why’d you call? It’s...1 am hyung”, Hoseok said sleepy. 

“Sorry, but i didn’t want Jeongguk to have to worry about it. He is probably sleeping at the college dorms and it’d be hard for him to help either way”, Yoongi sighed. 

“What happened?”, Hoseok asked worried. 

“I got locked up. Can you come get me at the jail downtown?”, Yoongi said and waited for a moment and then…

“YOU FUCKING WHAT! MIN YOONGI I WILL KILL YOU, I FUCKING TOLD YOU ALL THE TIME THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SHIT!!!!”, Hoseok screamed and Yoongi heard Namjoon hiss and complain. 

“I know, i know. But can you help me or not?”

“How much do i need to pay?”, asked Hoseok and Yoongi smiled because he could hear Hoseok putting his clothes on and he thanked god for a friend like him. Yoongi can be an ass and Hoseok always helped him. 

“Do you really want to know?”

“Well, i need to”, Joked Hoseok. Yet he groaned when Yoongi told him how much. 

In about an hour and thirty minutes an officer came for him. It was that Kim officer that arrested him. 

“You really are lucky you know. Don’t test it too much”, the officer warned. Yoongi rolled his eyes. Hoseok was at the counter along with a sleepy Namjoon. 

“Yoongi ! You little- Jin?”, Hoseok said and the officer looked up. 

“Hobi? Hey, how have you been?”, Jin hugged Hoseok tightly and both Namjoon and Yoongi widened their eyes. 

“Great and i see you actually became an officer. I thought you had moved out of seoul after college”, smiled Hoseok.

“I did but i was moved back not too long ago, and Hobi...don’t tell me he’s with you”, Jin said and Hoseok shrugged. 

“I won’t then”

“I see. Well, he is really lucky. Especially since his record was not all that bad. But he was slightly under the influence of various drugs and he has many bruises on him but i don’t think he minds those”, Jin winked and Hoseok got it and glared at Yoongi.

“My sex life okay”, said Yoongi in his defense. Hoseok sighed as he signed the papers. 

“I’m aware”, Hoseok said. 

“Is this your boyfriend?”, asked Jin pointing to Namjoon. 

“Ah, yes! Namjoon this is Jin an old classmate of mine”, Hoseok smiled and Namjoon shook hands with him. Saying a soft nice to meet you. 

“Okay so Hobi, he will have to do something in order to i guess be free. He has to do some community work”, said Jin seriously. 

“You are fucking with me”, said Yoongi. 

‘No, i’m not. Starting next week you will be cleaning the park at the center of town and helping out at the Tsui academic art center”, Jin said giving him the paper. 

“But i-”

“That or Jail. You choose”, Jin said and Yoongi groaned and took the paper. 

“Thanks, Jin”, said Hoseok.

“It’s my Job and hey we should keep in contact and catch up and all. Can i have your number and i’ll give you mine”, Jin said and Hoseok agreed happily and took out his phone. After that they said their goodbyes and left. Hoseok lectured Yoongi all the way to Yoongi’s house. 

“Never again, hyung”, Hoseok said with a glare and Yoongi smirked. 

“Love you too, Hobi”, Hoseok smiled and stuck his tongue out before driving away. Yoongi scoffed. What a child. 

Yoongi opened his front door and entered the house. It was thankfully clean. Yoongi didn’t like his home to be messy but he wasn’t one to clean much. Luckily, he didn’t leave too much trash like Namjoon did. Yoongi went up to his room and took of his pants and everything but his boxers. Yoongi felt his whole body just become tired and lifeless. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING~RING~RING~

“Fucking shit, seriously!”, Hissed Yoongi in annoyance. Yoongi reached out for his phone. 

“Who is it?”

“Hyung!”

“Woah, Kookie is that you?”, Yoongi said as he was still sleepy . He could barely make out blobs of color and his hearing was only functioning to a certain extent. 

“Yeah, hyung i have been calling you. This is the eighth missed call”, Jeongguk said worried. Yoongi cussed. Yoongi was a jerk but he loved his little brother and always called him, always answered him, always was there for him. So Jeongguk had reasons to be worried and Yoongi had reasons to feel bad.

“Kookie, i’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well didn’t hear the phone, sorry”

“Hyung it’s okay, it happens. I was calling to see if i could visit you soon. I am getting break in a couple days for a few weeks. Maybe months but i wanted to go with you. Can i?”, Jeongguk asked timidly.

“Jeongguk you don’t need to ask. You are always welcome. I am not a douche brother, kid”, Yoongi said smiling in amusement despite his drowsiness.

“Great! Oh, hyung i also want to meet that best friend you always talk about”, Jeongguk said excitedly. 

“But you already know Namjoon”

“No not him the - um - the cringey one. Dancer. Oh, Hoseok! ”, Jeongguk said as he tried to remember the few things Yoongi said about him until he remembered his name.

“Oh, you mean Hobi”, Yoongi said and found it odd but funny that all these years he has known Hoseok Jeongguk hasn’t meet him once. Hoseok had also mentioned wanting to meet the boy.

“Yeah he sounds like a cool person. By the way hyung can Tae come with me. We also want to spend some time together and last time we went with his family so he wanted to go with you this time, is it okay?”

“Jeongguk you know that i don’t mind. Tae is a good kid and he is also welcome whenever he likes. Unless he hurts you cuz’ he’ll be dead within the day”, said Yoongi and Jeongguk just laughed. Tae or Taehyung was Jeongguk’s boyfriend of a good year and a half. Even though they had a thing that went back years into Jr, High.

“He wouldn’t trust me”

“Hey, can i ask you something?”

“Sure, hyung”

“Do you fuck him or does he fuck you?”, asked Yoongi in a straightforward manner. 

“.....What?”, Jeongguk said after the shock passes.

“Who fucks who? Like you guys have gotten laid right….no...are you guys still virgins after so long….wow”, Yoongi said. Maybe the waiting thing was a lot more serious than Yoongi thought.

“No, no we...we have sex yeah. I just was surprised you asked all of a sudden. We have been doing it for about 3 months. I um...i he lays down...i put….you know, the thingy- i mean My thingy-uh i um”

“I get it Kook chill. You don’t have to be so nervous about it. You wanna be even. I got fucked two days ago and god it was Mmm”, Yoongi said to make it funny and make his brother more comfortable. 

“God, i don’t need to know, but i’m glad for you, i guess”, Jeongguk said chuckling.

“So You fuck him”

“Yeah…”

“God, don’t be so awkward. I am your brother not some random stranger. We talked about porn before you left”, Yoongi said and Jeongguk chuckled again.

“I know it’s not awkward in person. I don’t mind telling you. It’s just it’s awkward over the phone”, Jeongguk explained.

“I see and hey i have to go i have ...this thing i have to take care of”, Yoongi said as he saw it was almost time for him to head over to the police station to get his community service started for the next few months, fuck. 

“Mmm, okay. Talk to you soon. I’ll tell you when i’ll be going. Bye hyung”, said Jeongguk happily. 

“Bye”, said Yoongi smiling as well and hung up to let his face fall on the pillow and groan loudly. Why? These things only happened to him. Seriously, it felt like it even if it was an exaggeration. 

Yoongi got up and walked straight to the bathroom. For some odd reason he just felt freakishly disgusting. His body felt dirty. As if there was scum under and over every dead and living skin cell all over his body. It was gross. Yoongi made a face by scrunching his nose and pressing his lips together and squinting his eyes. It was the equivalent of oh fuck this is disgusting. Yoongi took his remaining clothes off and turned the water on. He set it on a warm setting but not too hot. He stepped in and hummed softly at the nice feeling of the warm water falling onto his skin and soothing his muscles. Yoongi grabbed the shampoo and poured a bit into the palm of his hand spread it all over his hair and massaged his scalp for a bit making sure to distribute the shampoo. Once he deemed it good enough he washed it off and continued to washing his own body thoroughly. He loved the smell the body wash gave off. It was so pleasant. He turned the water off and grabbed his towel and dried his hair first. Then he patted his arms, torso, and legs down so they would dry before wrapping it around his hips. Yoongi grabbed the lotion and threw it on his bed. He went to his closet and picked out a pair of regular loose skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket to put over. Yoongi lotioned his body since his skin tended to get dry. Besides his face of course. Yoongi got changed and made himself a sandwich and got out the door with his keys.

After locking the door and checking that it was indeed locked he put them in his pocket and left. He walked through the streets. It was a bit relaxing if he was honest. It was quiet in the morning. If only his life had been that way. 

“Oh, are you Min Yoongi?”, asked a man once he walked into the police station. Yoongi sighed. 

“Yeah”

“The person who will be helping you for the next months has already arrived and is waiting over there by the waiting room. Remember to be respectful he is practically in charge of you”, said that kim officer what was his name. Jin.

“Yeah okay”

“I’m serious. And i swear you hurt him, i will make sure you get locked up even if you’re Hoseok’s friend”, said Jin menacingly and left. 

What was that about? Yoongi knew he would have to have a good conduct but Jin was almost protecting whoever this guy was. Like what the fuck? Yoongi shrugged and walked over to the area Jin had told him.There was no one there Just a sleeping kid. 

“Great he fucking left!”, hissed Yoongi. A bit too loudly causing the boy to move. The boy scrunched his nose cutely and started blinking slowly and rubbed them lazily. The boy looked around then at Yoongi. His eyes widened. 

“Oh, were you waiting long? I’m sorry”, said the boy with his very plump lips. Almost like Jin’s lips if Yoongi had to be honest.

“What?”

“I fell asleep, that’s rude”

Yoongi scoffed and eyed the kid in baggy clothing.

“Kid sleeping when you are tired isn’t a crime….what you here for?”

“Huh?”

“What’d you do? Drugs, rob, trespass?”

“Oh! No no no, i didn’t come here for that. I came for you”, smiled the kid. 

“What? Me?’, asked Yoongi confused. 

“Yeah! I am Jimin, your community service leader”, Jimin said happily with a wide smile. Yoongi on the other hand was furious. So he has to do fucking community work and now to make it worse he was going to listen to a kid? Fuck no.

“Bullshit…”

“Um, you should avoid foul language or you can get a penalty”, said Jimin nicely. 

“Kid don’t fuck with me”, Yoongi said pushing the kid hard into the chair. Jin was there immediately. 

“Yoongi i warned you to-”

“Hyung! It’s fine i was expecting this. Come on, i can take care of myself i am twenty and i don’t need my big brother babying me”, said Jimin as he got up and stopped Jin. Yoongi froze. 

“He is your brother?”

“Yeah, but half brothers.” Jimin answered politely. This kid is the officer’s baby brother and he is twenty? He looks like a fucking middle school kid and is shorter than him and has a high voice. 

“Fucking great”

“Don’t use foul language! You can get a penalty”, warned Jimin again.

FUCK. MY LIFE.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys omg i just want to apologize because this is taking a lot more than i thought. I have been through so much. I have had so many things happen at home and then at school and guys i just ask for your patience. I am working on the chapter but then i have homework and work and and sometimes i need a break. I will update as soon as i can but guys please forgive me for taking so long ~  
I LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one day. It took just one day for Yoongi to hate Jimin and then be willing to befriend the kid. Yet things were quite weird in Yoongi's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i finally got it chpt 2! Holy fudge nuggets guys i was so busy and i still am but i wanted to put something out like now! So i hope it's decent and most importantly i hope you guys like it .   
> LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

“No, wait! Yoongi hyung it’s over here! Where are you going?”, said Jimin as he walked quickly at Yoongi’s pace. For a not too tall of a person Yoongi could walk very fast and Jimin well he was shorter than Yoongi.

“Fuck off kid. I’m done”, Yoongi said infuriated.

“But Yoongi please! I don’t want to write you up” Jimin said cutely. His plump lips forming in a cute pout.

Yoongi stopped all of a sudden and Jimin bumped right into his back and stepped back with a little ‘umph’ and raised his hand to cup his nose since it had hit rather hard against Yoongi. Jimin eyed the blonde man’s back. Yoongi sighed and turned around slowly. They had walked up a quiet and lonely street similar to an alley. Yoongi walked forward and Jimin walked back. 

“Oh”, Jimin gasped softly in surprise as his back hit the wall of what seemed to be an ice cream shop.

Yoongi kept coming up to him until their faces were only inches apart. Jimin froze in place and closed his eyes tightly. Yoongi chuckled at the kid’s innocence. Was he really a twenty year old?! Yoongi looked down and saw his thick toned thighs and he had to admit that was somewhat hot. Sexy even. The boy had small chubby fingers it was cute and his face was attractive. Not to mention his lips. Almost like Jin’s lips but better. They were plump and formed a pout. Those were definitely sexy. Yoongi really wondered how this stupid ass marshmallow of a kid with a hot as fuck body with a baby like innocence has been able to survive without getting jumped or raped. At least he assumed so.

“Kid, why do you bother me? Do you want me to beat your ass?”, asked Yoongi getting closer. 

“Well, no. I just wanna help”, said Jimin opening his eyes.

“Help? Kid help with what?”, asked Yoongi leaning on his hand.

“Well, you did get in trouble with the law right?”

“I wouldn’t say such big trouble”, Yoongi said thinking his punishment wasn’t all that bad, ridiculous but not bad.

“Still trouble, right?”, Jimin asked smiling brightly and it irritated Yoongi that the fact that he was trying to intimidate the kid and the idiot still had a smile on his face.

“Okay yeah”, Yoongi said annoyed . 

“So i can help you. You know stay a bit longer than you should to help and that counts as good conduct and progress and you could be let go a bit early”, Jimin said raising an eyebrow. Yoongi stepped back a bit to look at Jimin to see if he was joking or if he was serious. 

“You aren’t fucking with me right?”

“Nope”, Jimin smiled sweetly. 

“Fine, alright ...what do i have to do?”, Yoongi said defeated. 

Jimin smiled and straightened up and he looked like a puppy who had just made a friend and was ready to play. But this puppy didn’t know that he had gotten too close to a wolf. And the wolf was not the playmate Jimin had in mind. 

“Good! Okay so right now we have to buy you some clothes”, Jimin said .

Yoongi knitted his eyebrows together and looked down. He looked at his own clothes. It wasn’t all that bad...was it? Yeah, they had some rips and stuff but that was more for a fashion statement than anything else. They weren’t worn out, but they weren’t new either. They were okay. Yoongi didn’t see why he needed to get new clothes. He felt slightly offended. 

“Why? Not suitable for you?”, Yoongi asked with a harsh tone.

“Oh no no no, not like that! I meant we need to get you clothes for dancing and exercising. Also some good comfy shoes. Your clothes are honestly good. I like ‘em. Ripped, loose, simple look it suits you”, Jimin said beaming with an eye smile again and started walking towards the way they had come. 

Yoongi didn’t blush but this was the closest thing to it. No one really bothers about him in this town besides his younger brother and maybe his boyfriend counts , Namjoon and Hoseok. They were the only people who actually care. So a stranger who was younger than him and a total child being kind to him for no reason made him feel weird but also kind of irritated and the fact that he was too nice. Yoongi started walking beside the kid either way. The boy would talk about his own personal things. 

“And i was thinking...do you go to college?”. Jimin asked. Yoongi scoffed. 

“Of course i do kid. I’m not some crazy pot head.”

“And yet you were caught at a place with pure pot heads”, Jimin teased. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing~”

“Little shit”

“No cussing”

“Fuck you”

“I can write you up”

“.....F you”

“Well….it’s progress i guess”, Jimin chuckled. Yoongi actually smiled. More like a small smirk but it was something. Yoongi found it odd that he smiled because of the kid. It didn’t feel too bad. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay so what mall do you want to go into first?”, Jimin asked.

Yoongi looked around like a confused dog. What were these stores? One, they were huge! Two, they were rich looking. Three, he recognized the pricey brands. Four, it was in the rich part of seoul. 

“You do know everything here is overpriced right?”, Yoongi said with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, i know. I worked here before. I have a discount”, Jimin said smiling brightly to Yoongi’s dismay. The kid was too happy to be part of this world.

“Used to. Why would they give you a discount now?”

“Cause they like me. Now come on we need to try some clothes on for you!”, Jimin said excitedly and pulled Yoongi in with him. Jimin walked in and the manager immediately recognized him. 

“Jimin! Glad you’re back. You and your friend shopping?”

“Yep!”

“Okay go ahead and get as much as you like”, she said nicely. But the look on her face was odd. Yoongi was skeptic. She was almost eating Jimin with her eyes. He eyed Jimin and the boy was normal as ever but there was a slight difference. He seemed more stiff. Serious. Less happy. For some reason the annoyance of him smiling all the time was replaced with confusion as to why he wasn’t smiling like he did. Instead it was just a polite and respectful smile. 

“Thank you, noona. Let’s go hyung”, Jimin smiled at Yoongi and pulled his wrist to a certain section in the store.

“Kid, you okay?”, Yoongi asked without thinking and he stiffened realizing what he had done. Fuck

Yoongi had reacted without thinking. He was so used to being like that with Jeongguk and Hoseok. When Jeongguk was acting odd or weird and not himself Yoongi wouldn’t doubt to ask him what was wrong and what had happened. When Hoseok was not the happy virus and sunshine and bubbly person he always is Yoongi would go visit him when Namjoon went to his work and sat down to talk to Hoseok about it. Hoseok wouldn’t have to ask if Yoongi could talk because Yoongi would be there either way on his own. Yoongi was cold and laid back that was just him. But he had a sense of paternity for all his friends which wasn’t much but he was like the grandpa. However, it was completely unlike him to ask a stranger or someone he just met. The only person that did that to him was Hoseok back in elementary school when the always happy kid wasn’t happy and always had tears falling down his cheeks. Jimin though….was nothing to him then why? 

Jimin turned and looked at Yoongi with no smile and looked into his eyes. Jimin seemed to want to say something but instead he chuckled and smiled brightly, but it was fake. Even Yoongi could tell. 

“Yeah! I just feel tired and all”, Jimin said and grabbed a few shirts. 

“What size are you?”

“Medium”

“Really?”

“Just cause im skinny doesn’t mean i have no meat. I am taller than you”, Yoongi defended.

“I never said that i just thought we wouldn’t wear the same size. So pants medium too?”

“Yeah”

“Me too. Sometimes i have to get large because of my thighs. They have always been fat”, Jimin said. Yoongi raised an eyebrow. 

Fat? Fat where? Yoongi looked at his legs. Yeah they were thicker than most people but there was no ounce of actual fat there. Pure muscle. Even if he didn’t flex his legs the muscle was still quite visible. Yoongi felt irritated. The kid kept pushing himself down. He really wasn’t fat. Not even chubby. Jimin really was fit. Yoongi was irritated. 

“Okay so since we will be cleaning the parks and ponds there will be some mosquitos so sweatpants and joggers are the best. For dancing you will need- well these work unless you also want gym shorts”, Jimin suggested. 

“Either. I don’t mind”

“Hyung are you alright? Did i say something?! I am so sorry i didn’t mean to make you upset or anything i was ju-”, Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s arm harshly to shut him up. Jimin did indeed shut up but was confused. 

“Jimin, don’t assume things on your own”, Yoongi said seriously with a husky voice that caused Jimin to feel significantly smaller than the other despite the small height difference. 

“You ask but don’t let me answer. Don’t base your answers on what you bias or instinctive thoughts- it gets you nowhere, understood?”, Jimin nodded as he looked down still holding the clothes. Yoongi let go. Jimin eyed him and then down. 

“So let’s get you some shirts”, Jimin said turning to walk over to a section with regular t-shirts and a few jackets and other active wear. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take more than hour for them to have piles of clothes on the counter to purchase. Yoongi felt bad Jimin was buying it. The boy was stubborn however. The manager grabbed the employee’s shoulder and said she would personally help them. Yoongi again saw how Jimin smiled more stiffly. The women was seemingly trying to be seductive or sexually appealing. 

Yoongi had seen her helping someone else maybe five minutes ago and her shirt was buttoned all the way up. Now that she came into the register to help them her shirt was open halfway down her breast. How could such act be considered discrete come on. Yoongi scoffed and the lady looked at him and he gave her knowing look. She eyed him up and down and then turned back to jimin. 

“So are you still in sports?”, she asked him while she took her sweet time checking everything in. 

“No, not anymore”

“Aww really? Well, your arms don’t say that”, she said patting his arm and firmly touching it after. Jimin slightly stepped back and she eyed him raising an eyebrow. Jimin frowned and stepped closer.

“I dance”

“Oh that’s nice~”

Yoongi felt tense just watching that. And if it wasn’t any more obvious it seemed like Jimin was letting her do as she pleased. Why? Yoongi grabbed the bags since Jimin had paid he felt it was the least he could do. Yoongi started walking but noticed the absence of Jimin’s presence. He saw him talking to the lady again. Yoongi walked over to them but hid behind some clothing racks. 

“You misbehaved, Jimin”, she said. Jimin looked up in shock. No, in fear. 

“No. But i-”

“You dare go against me? You do not answer back to me”, she said in a firm tone. Jimin flinched and dropped his head. 

“Yes what? You know the rules Jimin”

Jimin was quiet and seemed to be doubting and then looked at her but quickly looked back down. 

“Yes, mistress”, Jimin said.

Yoongi scrunched his eyebrows together. Mistress? Why the fuck would Jimin call her that. What for? You could see he was afraid of her but he let her what she wanted. Yoongi didn’t like it. But at the same time it wasn’t his place to speak. Yoongi couldn’t come to understand the situation.

“You will come and wear what i instruct you to.”

“Yes, Mistress”

Yoongi walked back to the exit and walked out. The way she was talking to him was almost terrifying. Jimin seemed so lost and helpless. Yoongi put Jeongguk into that scenario and it just made him more upset. He walked have slapped her across the face. Even now he felt he should have. Yet he didn’t know Jimin. Didn’t know her. So he couldn’t assume things.

Jimin walked out serious and then he saw Yoongi and he smiled. 

“Hyung! I thought you had left. Well we will start tomorrow ok. I have your phone number already so i will call you to meet up alright.”, Jimin was happy. Actually smiling. Had he forgotten everything that just happened?

“Okay.”

“Well it’s still early what about we go somewhere and get something to eat and get to know each other”, Jimin suggested. It was barely noon. 

“You want to eat with me? Is it not obvious i dislike you?”

“Oooh, well i thought we could get closer since we were going to work together for a while, but i understand if you don’t like me-”

“Jimin”

“Yeah”

“Sarcasm. Learn it, kid”, Yoongi said smacking Jimin’s back hard. Jimin hissed

“You were joking? But you cussed me out.You didn’t seem to like me this morning”, Jimin pouted and Yoongi couldn’t say it wasn’t somewhat adorable. 

“ I don’t hate you, Jimin. You frustrate just like everything does I am a dry person Jimin. Not good expressing. But i don’t hate you. If you need me to say it i don’t mind having your company”, Yoongi said seriously. 

It was hard. Super difficult for Yoongi to say everything he just said. He wasn’t the type to open up to people. If anything this was so out of character for Yoongi. It freaked him out but for some reason he felt a sense of responsibility for Jimin. Jimin smiled brightly and held Yoongi’s hand.

“So can we go eat? Come on!”, Jimin was similar to Jeongguk….at the age of ten. Yoongi chuckled. 

“Yeah let’s go.”

“Yes!”

He was cute.

(7 pm)

It was late and Yoongi was still out. Jimin was actually a nice kid. Yoongi could see a friendship with him if things kept going the way they are. But he isn’t going to confirm anything until it happens. He doesn’t want to repeat the past. 

“So hyung you live alone?”, Jimin asked after sipping his soda. 

“Yeah i do”

“Doesn’t it get lonely? Like don’t you miss your family?”

“No not really”, answered Yoongi coldly. Jimin slightly tensed sensing the shift in Yoongi’s voice and attitude.

“Something happened huh?”, Jimin said softly.

Yoongi looked up from the table and meet Jimin’s eyes. The boy was honestly worried. How could a stranger be so caring toward another stranger. Nothing ties them. They are willing to be friends but they aren’t yet and still he acts if they already were.

“Let’s just say they were never there for me or Jeongguk”, Yoongi said sourly.

“Jeongguk?”

“My younger brother”

“Oh okay. I know i am younger and i might not seem that reliable but when you need to talk to someone im here. I might not give the greatest advice but i am known to be a great listener”, Jimin said softly but smiled in a very comforting way.

“Thanks kid”

“No problem- shit Hyung i need to go i am late!”

“Late?”

“I umm i have this thing to do i’m sorry i can’t explain but i’ll call you early tomorrow so we can get to work okay. I already paid so just eat the rest okay. Bye hyung!”, Jimin said as he grabbed his things and ran out the door of the restaurant. Yoongi didn’t even get to say bye since Jimin practically sprinted out. Yoongi didn’t know why but he had a bit of a bad feeling. It’s none of his business. Jimin isn’t anything to him. He shouldn’t care about Jimin. 

That was the problem….he shouldn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi knew there was something when he saw that message but Jimin wouldn't say a word. Jimin was in a place no one wants to be.... The hell he created in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I AM SO VERY SORRY! Life has been striking me with so many things and i could not write but i think i did a decent job. For this fic the waiting game may be long okay and i'm sorry for that but i am going through a moment in life where my siblings need me and i need to be there for them as the oldest. My family needs me and i will do the best as i can to update as soon as possible. So i hope you enjoy the chapter update!   
> LUV U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Yoongi woke up at yet another random time of the day and sighed. This was not normal. Not for him at least. Never in his life had he ever struggled to sleep. Sleeping and eating were the things his body revolved around. It was his religion and oh his faith was very well put. At least the religion were you sleep and eat as you please.

So naturally he felt annoyed at the fact that now he was lacking in that.

“Shit….”, he grunted feeling quite tired and he didn’t want to get up at all. He was not going to get up for any reason. Yoongi was going to stay home and rest as much as he could. That was final!

“YOONGI HYUNG!”, he heard a faint voice calling rather loudly. Had he heard it right?

“HYUUUUUUNG!”, yeah he definitely heard it alright. Yoongi groaned and sat up to drag himself out of bed and plant his feet on the floor. He dragged his feet heavily towards the door and opened it.

“Good morning hyung!”, Said Jimin very puppy like. Even with a drowsy sleepy and half functioning brain Yoongi could picture Jimin with a puppy’s tail and a pair of ears. The tail moving back and forth quickly.

“Give me a good reason why i shouldn’t slam the door in your face”, said Yoongi with a raspy rough voice with a very obvious tone of annoyance. Anyone would apologize and walk away letting the beast of a guy sleep. Jimin wasn’t anyone however….he was Jimin. 

“Because you need me”

“Oh, do i now?”, Yoongi smirked with amusement leaning on the doorframe.

“Yep”

“How so?”

“If you don’t want to go to jail then you need me if you do then alright i’ll leave and be glad to tell my brother. Your choice”, Jimin smirked raising an eyebrow.

Yoongi grunted and closed the door to take the little chain off and opened it so Jimin could walk in and Yoongi went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Where did nice Jimin go? I don’t recall Jimin being sassy like that”, Yoongi glared.

“Hyung you can’t possibly know me perfectly in one day”

“True”

“Anyway who said i was nice hmm?”, Jimin said teasingly. 

Yoongi chuckled and put his glass down. He eyed jimin who was leaning on the table and walked towards Jimin. Yoongi stood right in front of him and placed his hands next to Jimin’s and pressed their bodies flat against one another’s. Jimin widened his eyes and gasped but shut up when Yoongi had his face centimeters away. Yoongi looked right into his eyes. Jimin leaned slightly away. Yoongi put his left hand over Jimin’s right palm and slowly almost feather like raised his hand up his arm and to his neck. Jimin stared at Yoongi as Yoongi’s smirk widened. Yoongi wrapped his fingers softly over the warm flesh of skin on his neck and grabbed a bit more firmly causing goosebumps to arise throughout the expanse of Jimin’s body. Yoongi leaned towards his ear and let his lips graze his ear and cheek and jaw. When Yoongi looked up at him and his lips and then his eyes again Jimin was shocked. Yoongi was about to press their lips together.

‘HYUNG WAIT STOP! NO NO NO NO!”, Jimin said and covered his face.

Yoongi smirked and scoffed. He backed away and walked back for his glass of water. Jimin was blushing red like a cherry as he eyed Yoongi as he finished the remaining water. Yoongi put the cup in the sink and smiled as he walked by Jimin. Yoongi patted his chest. 

“Yeah not nice…..also not innocent right?”, Yoongi laughed softly and went into his room to change. 

Jimin stayed there and looked at his feet. What was that? What had Yoongi just done. Why had he been so frozen? Jimin didn’t mind it all that much...why? Yeah it was embarrassing because he had just meet Yoongi and getting that close to someone you just meet was odd. At least to him it was. The problem came when Jimin realized that he didn’t mind Yoongi being that close other than the fact that they just meet. Why had he liked it? No, it doesn’t mean anything. Yeah he was into guys he wasn’t going to lie, but Yoongi come on. You could tell he was a fuck boy from miles away. He was a problematic guy he wasn’t someone to date. Or to even be attracted to...right? God he always had to like the bad boys always goddamn it. But he didn’t like Yoongi. So why? Jimin was confused.

Yoongi decided to go with a black t shirt and those grey sweat pants he had gotten. He put his sneakers on along with his socks. He combed his hair back with water and let it dry that way. He grabbed a white cap from his closet and put it on his head and walked out of the room to go with Jimin.

Yoongi smirked at the sight he was greeted with. Jimin was still standing leaning against the table and he was serious. Jimin seemed lost in thought and something about it made his pride go up at the thought that he had done that. That he Min Yoongi just made the sweetheart and most kind hearted boy , Park Jimin, freeze and get flustered. So Yoongi walked towards the boy knowing now where to tease him at. Jimin was still up in the clouds that he did not notice Yoongi coming towards him. Yoongi noticed him and decided to tease the kid.

Carefully to not disturb him, Yoongi walked slowly and quietly towards Jimin and then grabbed the boy’s hips tightly. Jimin yelped and jumped up in surprise Yoongi laughed until his eyes got water and Jimin pouted as his eyes got water as well more in embarrassment. 

“Hyung….it’s not funny”, said Jimin cutely.

“Yes, oh yes it is. Man, if you could see your face”, Yoongi said slightly chuckling still. 

“Whatever. We should get going. Since it’s early we are going to go clean the park”, Jimin said and Yoongi’s smile faded completely to have his signature disgusted look.

“Really?”

“You have to work and it’s revenge for touching me”, Jimin said as he turned around. Yoongi the placed his hand softly on his waist.

“As if you didn’t like it”, whispered Yoongi with a smirk and kept walking after he let go of Jimin. Jimin widened his eyes and blushed. What if he did like it? Jimin almost smacked himself. This was the second day of interaction with this guy and he was getting all worked up like this already? What was wrong with him? This never happened to him at all before! Jimin knew himself well. Yes, he was very naive and could be too soft sometimes. Which is also why he got his heart broken many times. By friends, family and ex lovers. He needed to be more strict not with them but with himself because for that reason he was always used. So since he knew himself he knew he had to control himself because there could be nothing more than friendship with this man. Especially seeing how careless he is about people’s emotions and feeling or even having a serious relationship since at the station the review papers said Yoongi was found in that house with drugs after a one night stand. He wasn’t someone he should get interested in. Especially not so quickly!

“Coming or not? I could go smoke some pot while you stand there kid”, Yoongi said teasingly with a soft smile. Seeing Yoongi smile with that softness and almost gentleness made Jimin forget about what he had just told himself….it almost did.

“Uh, yeah.”, Jimin walked up to the door and walked out with Yoongi.

*AT THE PARK*

“Fucking shit!”, Yoongi cursed as he walked over to a bench and sat down. Jimin smiled sweetly.

“Hyung you shouldn’t slack off”

“You little shit shut up! There is so much trash we have to pick up and clean and we didn’t even do that shit! Why don’t we make the idiot’s who did this clean up their own crap!”, Yoongi complained fed up with having to clean so much garbage. 

“Well do you want to pay all those windows you broke two weeks back at that gang fight you were in?”, Jimin asked raising an eyebrow and Yoongi mumbled curses under his breath.

“What was that hyung? I didn’t quite catch it”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Nah thanks you’re not my type”

Yoongi laughed slightly at that. Jimin seemed all cute and sweet and he was but he was also cocky at times and Yoongi like that to be honest. It was cute.

“Good. ugh come on and let’s finish”

Jimin rolled his eyes since he did not get this man. A few moments ago he was complaining about doing it. Then he acts like he is the responsible one who wants to do it. Yoongi really was one of a kind.

That didn’t take too long after Yoongi actually did it quickly. They sat down under a tree for a bit . 

“I want a drink”

“Hyung… You can’t have alcohol while working.”

“Who said i wanted alcohol? I want a drink….i meant water you brat”, Yoongi smirked and flicked the side of Jimin’s head. Jimin chuckled. 

Jimin’s phone vibrated on his lap signaling a new message had popped up. Yoongi saw the screen and was able to read part of what was shown. However, Yoongi wasn’t smiling and when he looked at Jimin he wasn’t either. Jimin was more serious and his face was a mixture of fear and sadness.

Mistress  
My house. 7pm, be punctual.

Just the tone of that message had Yoongi feeling quite upset.

“Girlfriend?”, asked Yoongi. 

“Oh no. No, she’s not. You think i’d call my girlfriend mistress?”, Jimin chuckled but it was more sad than anything else.

“Hey everyone has their kinks. And i don’t necessarily mean it sexually. There’s things people like. If you and your girl like that kinda thing i won’t judge. With the half of shit i’ve done i’m in no place to judge you kid”, Yoongi said almost comforting and chuckled slightly at the end of his phrase.

Jimin could tell Yoongi was trying to cheer him up and he really appreciated it. Yet it kind of made him feel worse in another way. When Yoongi said he had no right to judge him with the things he had done did that mean he has had sex with many people? Or does that mean he had let people try their kinks and sexual fantasies while they did it? Jimin felt his spirits just drop to the floor, but there was no reason for that. It shouldn’t affect Jimin, but it did.

“Hey, i’m serious. There is nothing wrong with trying stuff out. As long as you don’t hurt each other it’s okay. I’m not looking down on you”, Yoongi said more serious once he saw Jimin wasn’t smiling and was only looking more down.

“I know hyung...it’s not that”,Jimin said unlocking his phone and answering the message.

“Then why are you so depressed?”

“Oh, so you know me well enough to know my feelings then?”, Jimin said sarcastically with some sort of bite behind it. Yoongi didn’t react to it he just stared at Jimin. That attitude that right there wasn’t Jimin. Yeah it was true two days is not enough to understand and know a person but it was more than obvious that Jimin was not okay.

“Hyung….i’m sorry i shouldn’t have answered like that-”

“It’s fine. It’s true, i just know you for two days. Just remember same goes for you. Don’t judge me from what you know in police papers and two days of talking”, Yoongi said with venom spilling out of his voice as he got up. Jimin felt bad. Yoongi had been trying to help and he offended him. 

“I’m not underestimating you, hyung”, Jimin said and Yoongi turned with a soft smile but his eyes seemed disappointed. 

“You think it’s about that? Kid, what i meant is don’t overestimate me”, Jimin was confused when Yoongi said that.

“Overestimate you?”

“Two days. And papers. That’s all you got and you treat me like some kind of nice person. Don’t think because i am cooperating right now doesn’t mean i couldn’t hurt you or someone else. I am not what you think. Don’t feel safe...cuz i’m not someone you want to put your guard down with.”, Yoongi said seriously and it looked almost scary. It was creepy how someone who was joking a few moments back was now so menacing.

“I am not someone who would keep you safe...i’d be the danger people try to keep you away from. I’m what that safety fears most. It’s best for you to keep your eyes open.”, with that Yoongi walked off to threw the trash bag in the disposal next to recycling one. Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s bag which had all the paper and plastic and put in the recycling bin. 

Jimin felt intrigued but so shocked at what Yoongi just said. He calls himself a danger but he throws away Jimin’s stuff and gives him advice. A part of him told him stay away. He was nice enough to warn you. Things like that shouldn’t be taken for granted. Yoongi seemed to know enough of himself to know he would be nothing good so it’s best to back away. However, a much stronger and vivid emotion flourished through him so fervidly. It said to go. To stay with Yoongi. To see what that danger really was. 

“You coming?”, Yoongi called.

“Yeah!”

Jimin got up and shook the grass off his bum. 

“So….do i have to dance?”

“Yes!”, Jimin said excitedly. Yoongi gave a gummy smile and Jimin really did forget Yoongi warned him. He was a danger. Maybe that’s what he was a danger that keeps on sucking you in.After all the worst dangers are those that look so sweet and inviting.

“Okay guys so this is Min Yoongi! He will be with us for the time being. He is a beginner so if you could help him out when i can’t that would be great. Please be welcoming”, Jimin said once everyone was in the dance studio. People turned and smiled at Yoongi. Yoongi awkwardly smiled back. This was bullshit, he wasn’t used to being nice and smiling at people just because. It was weird. 

Yoongi noticed there was a bigger number of girls than boys in the class. There was about twenty eight people in the studio not counting Jimin or himself. About nineteen were girls and nine were boys. It was a bit awkward too. While Jimin was bending down putting some music on the girls were looking at his bum. They were whispering and saying stuff to themselves as they looked at it. Yoongi smiled as he held back a chuckle. So that’s why. Hot instructor = more female participants. Of course. Yoongi had to admit Jimin was hot. The first day he had admitted it too. His butt was not butt it was an ass. A very fucking nice ass too. As a bisexual Yoongi admitted he would fuck if it wasn’t Jimin. Well, Jimin was cute too, so why not. Wait, Why not? Why would he ever think it was okay for him to say he would fuck Jimin? There was something wrong with him.

“Okay let’s stretch!”

*AFTER THE PRACTICE*

“Thank you for all your hard work guys!”, Jimin said as he stood by the door. The girls passed him and some would even hug him. Jimin of course knew their intention, but he felt it would be rude to say no. So he softly hugged back.

Jimin laughed as he walked into the studio. Yoongi was on the floor all sweaty and pale. Paler than usual since he was already pale as it was. 

“Tired?”

“I have never worked out like this in my entire life….i never work out”

“It’s okay grandpa you’ll get there”

“Brat”

“So don’t you wanna go home?”, Jimin asked as he gave him a small bottle of cold water. Yoongi gladly took it.

“I do and i am. After i feel like i won’t pass out”, Yoongi said and it caused Jimin to chuckle.

“Jimin…”

“Yeah?”

“I really wasn’t judging. I meant that”, Yoongi said softly. Jimin turned to look at a sitting Yoongi who had his water in his hands. Jimin wanted to answer but felt his throat clog up. He didn’t want to cry but he felt the tears coming for some reason.

“Imma go” Yoongi got up without turning to look at Jimin and grabbed his phone and earbuds and placed them in his pocket. 

“Bye Jimin. See you tomorrow.”

Jimin was then left alone and his tears just fell. He hasn’t cried like this for a while. He was crying not because he felt offended but because he was happy that at least one person really wasn’t judging him. Then he checked his phone. It was almost seven. He should get going she didn’t like when he wasn’t punctual…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aaah!”, Jimin yelped as the whip hit his ass once more. It hurt and it stung. Yet little vibrations of pleasure caused from the drug made his cock twitch.

“Does it hurt, sweetie?”, asked the woman.

“Y-yes, mistress”, Jimin said with a shaky voice. 

“Count to five for me “

“One- Nghn!”, Jimin yelped again as he counted since she hit him harder than before. She then placed the whip’s tail on his back causing Jimin to curve his back. His arms and legs were shaking like crazy, He had been in that position almost half an hour.

“Only count. Nothing else. Be a good boy or you get punished”, she said sternly and lifted Jimin’s hips up so his red and bruises ass was on full display for the camera.

“Two”, it really took everything he had not to yelp at the sharp pain.

“Three”, man she was hitting harder and harder every time.

“Four”, His arms were shaking and they threatened to fall. But he couldn’t fall. She would make him pay for it and his body couldn’t take much more of it.

“Five”, indeed the last one was the worst and his elbows almost bent. Jimin really thanked god they didn’t. He eyed the sex toys she had in the box and it caused goosebumps to rise on his skin at the thought of them being used on him. In a bad way. 

Once the blindfold was put over his eyes, he sighed knowing it was almost the end. He felt her pull his hair and raised him up so he was sitting on his knees. Jimin was slightly flushed due to the drug effect. His breathing was rather forced and he was panting. He knew his face was facing the camera along with his naked body. His cock hard and leaking while a thick vibrator was inside his ass on a low setting. It was getting hard to hold back and he wanted to come. She would always make him drink that drug that would get him all heated up like this but he never really felt pleasure. Especially not for her little videos.

“M-mistress….please”

“Do you need to come sweetie?”

“Yes, Mistress”

“How do you ask?”

“Please, i want Mistress to make me come….Make me come Mistress, please”

“Good boy, lay back”

Jimin laid back against the fluffy pillows so he was a t a 45 degree angle. Jimin knew he would be exposed to the camera right now. He could feel the light layer of sweat on his skin. He couldn’t see the camera or the computer but he was sure the comments were flooding with approvals and sentences that basically said they wanted Jimin to come. 

“Mmm~”, Jimin moaned in pleasure as the vibrator went faster against a sweet spot. Yet he hated this. The fact that he felt pleasure due to a fucking horny drug and the fact that he was being used as a sex toy by one woman who puts out videos on a porn site to get money in return and only gives him one fourth of the money. He was the object on display and he needed money and he was used. 

Jimin came and he took a moment to catch his breath. He heard her saying something like she usually did to the camera before turning it off and she just did as she usually did. Went to the bathroom and brought him a towel.

“Clean yourself with that”, she said as she took the blindfold away and put it in the box with the other toys. 

What Jimin saw made him feel disgusting and revolting. His body was disgusting. His own come all over his abdomen white and sticky. He didn’t know why he let her do this to him. He was far too weak. This is why his life is controlled by everyone and he does everything anyone wants except himself. And worst of all it’s his life and everyone has a say in it except him. 

“What not moving?”, she teased.

“Why do you do this?”

“I’m not forcing you”

“You’re blackmailing me”

“Oh, that. You could still go if you want”

“If i do that you’d send all the sex tapes of me to my family and friends.”, Jimin said in disgust. 

“Drop the tone and be nice or i send a picture to your brother right now”

“You really are a bad excuse of a woman”, as he said this she smiled and walked up to him and cupped his face. Even if he didn’t like it he knew better than to push her away. She leaned in and kissed him. She moved her lips on his and he did too. He just let her do as she pleased. She then kissed his forehead.

“No, baby. You’re just not man enough to risk things for your happiness.”, she said this as she kissed his lips again and left. Leaving Jimin thinking. 

“Oh, by the way, lose some pounds. You’re getting fatter. You need to look good in the camera. Your money is on the chair. I’m leaving to finish something, lock the door when you leave”, she said and winked at him as she closed the door of her room.

Jimin was left there feeling empty and bad about himself. It was true he didn’t do anything for himself. That’s why so many people could control him and his life. She was right. As he started to wipe himself clean he saw the tiny stretch marks on his thighs. They were so small they were almost not even noticeable unless you squinted. Jimin had been a chubby kid growing up before exercising and becoming healthy. So there were a few marks but barely any. He was never fat. Much less obese. He looked at her mirror in the corner of the room as he stood up. His body was perfect already. It was fit and toned and he was completely healthy, nothing wrong with it. He overworked himself however. He was starting to get a bit thin from not eating well. Yet as he looked at the mirror he saw something completely different. He saw his body as revolting and gross. Fat and ugly. His thighs huge and his abdomen fat. His arms saggy. His complexion bad. He saw in every flaw where there wasn’t one. 

“She’s right i’m fatter….fuck”, mumbled Jimin getting ready to work out harder to lose the extra pounds he told himself he had but didn’t. He got dressed and took his money which wasn’t much. But he needed something to pay rent since he lived alone now. 

He locked the door as she had told him to. Jimin felt so bad and humiliated that even though she did all that to him he still did as she told him. He was ugly. He was gross. He was fat. He was worthless...in his mind he was that and worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was okay until one visit Jimin made and that made Yoongi realize something he was also trying to push away. He was fucked..it was all because of Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i know i am lacking so effing much i am so sorry okay. I also apologize for the short chapter. I feel so bad that i am taking so much to update even when i say i will try to hurry i will make it up guys i promise. I hope you can all enjoy either way. HOW DOES A SHORT JUNGHOPE STORY IN BETWEEN SOUND LIKE HUH? My Junghope story got lots of positive reactions would you guys like a one shot or a 3 chapter short story? Let me know in the comments guys.   
> LUV U ALL! ^.^  
> (BTW DID U GUYS SEE BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS?! HOLY FLIMPBURGER YAS!!!!!! HOBI SLAYED ME ONCE AGAIN!)

It has been a week since Yoongi has been doing this community work thing and “probation” as they call it. He isn’t supposed to be on drugs or anything and he already is. Yoongi had bought some cocaine and weed from Dean. As much as he hates to say it Dean does have the best products. Yoongi would never say that to Dean though. Dean will annoy the living day lights out of him if he ever says that. So it’s a secret he will keep to himself. 

There are different ways to take in cocaine. Orally, intravenously, inhalation and more. Yoongi just inhales it. Seems like the most simple way. He lined it up on his table with a random card and lowered himself and he was about to inhale when there was a knock on his door.

“Fuck, are you serious?”, he looked at the clock. 

It was kind of early so who would come to see him? Yoongi smiled. It was probably Hoseok he said he would come buy to share some kimchi he had made and that it was bomb. Namjoon was the pickiest eater not for what he ate but because he only at good tasting food. Namjoon said it was fucking delicious so it had to be good. Cocaine could wait, food is more important. Yoongi put the card down and walked to the door and just opened it without even looking.

“Come in. And i thought you would come later not so soon”, he heard the door close.

“So where’s my - Jimin?”, Yoongi was shocked when he turned and saw Jimin standing on the door way and not Hoseok.

“Was i not supposed to walk in? You opened the door a-”

“No no no i was expecting someone and he’s really close to me so ...yeah. Did you need something? “

“Why are you busy?”

“NO! No of course not i just….it’s my day off so i don’t have to work today. Or did you come for some other reason?”, asked Yoongi. The only reason Jimin came was to pick him up when they go do their work, but he had weekends off and it was saturday so he couldn’t find another reason.

“Well kinda i guess”

“You guess? Kid you either came for something or you can get it out”, Yoongi teased.

“...oh...okay “, Jimin was about to turn back looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Oh God, Jimin get your ass over here. “, Yoongi said as he rolled his eyes.

“Sarcasm. You still haven’t learned it, kid. “, Yoongi said as Jimin came back smiling bashfully and embarrassed.

“I guess not”

Something was not okay. They had worked their butts off that week so he didn’t pay too much attention on Jimin. When they talked he looked at his face nothing else, but now he saw something was wrong. Jimin looked nothing like he did the first day. His mood seemed down despite a smile on his face. His eyes dull and the shine in them absent. His figure looked more thin. Almost weaker not by much but in a weak to lose that much weight and body mass is quite a lot.

“Hey you alright?”, asked Yoongi

“Yeah why?”

“You...nevermind. So you came for?”

“Oh, i just wanted to know if you would want to- Hyung what is that?”, asked Jimin all of a sudden when he saw the cocaine.

“Well, something”

“Obviously but what?”, Jimin got a bit on his finger and looked at it and was going to smell it when Yoongi bounced on him making them fall to the ground. Jimin under Yoongi and Yoongi on his knees between Jimin’s thighs.

“God, don’t sniff it!”, Yoongi said as he held himself up with his arms but their crotches were pretty much against each other; Jimin was blushing.

“W-why?”

“Oh my god, aren’t you like twenty?”, asked Yoongi with a small smirk. Jimin looked adorable he couldn’t lie. 

“Yeah?”, Jimin answered in a more questioning tone

“I swear you are a handful”, Yoongi laughed and Jimin laughed bashfully.

“Min Yoongi do you not hear me knocking i wa- ooh…..”, Hoseok walks in after having knocked the door about a hundred times and stopped dead on his track when he saw Yoongi on top of a guy on the floor with his thighs slightly spread. 

“Uhh, should i go?”, asked Hoseok confused as he held his rather large container of kimchi. 

“No no no. wait this looks wrong”, Yoongi said quickly getting up and helping Jimin up. 

“Wait are you Jimin?”

“Yeah you’re Hoseok right?”

“Yeah god you’ve grown!”

“Still short though”

“A lot taller than back then for sure”

“Wait can someone explain what is going on?”, asked Yoongi confused at the sudden conversation between Jimin and Hoseok. Hoseok also hugged Jimin and Yoongi didn’t like that to be quite honest. Yet he forced himself to ignore that feeling because he knew there was no reason for him to be uncomfortable by it. In reality it was him trying to block out what he didn’t want to see.

“Jimin is Jin’s younger brother. So when we’d study at his house Jimin was a lot younger. I haven’t seen him since”, explained Hoseok and in a way it made Yoongi feel more relaxed but it made him that much more annoyed with himself because he had still gotten riled up for some reason. 

“Oh okay”

“Why is he here by the way? Do yo- MIN YOONGI IS THIS COCAINE?!”, asked Hoseok in his nagging voice again.

“No it’s pixie dust. Of course it’s cocaine moron”, Yoongi said rolling his eyes/ Jimin turned to him. 

“You can’t hyung”, Jimin said sadly. Jimin was disappointed that Yoongi had almost done it. 

“Wasn’t asking for your permission. Write me up if you want”, Yoongi said expecting that from Jimin. 

“I wouldn’t. Because i want you to learn to stop because you’re better off without it hyung. I’m not affected by you using it or not but you are. Please”, Jimin asked with a puppy face. Yoongi looked at him and groaned.

“You little shit. You’re such a fucker, Park Fucking Jimin”, Yoongi said as he carefully disposed of the drug. 

“There happy?”, asked Yoongi and froze when Jimin jumped on him and hugged him.

“Super duper happy!”, Yoongi laughed.

“You’re still mocking me from that time we went to eat barbecue and i said it was good right?”

“No you said it was ‘SUPER DUPER GOOD!’ remember?”, Jimin laughed his eyes becoming little crescents. 

Hoseok looked at them and felt himself smile. It had been such a long time since Yoongi had smiled like that. He was glad that Yoongi was having a good time. Yet he got a feeling of uneasiness. Jimin was a good kid he knew that. Yoongi was a good person too but sometimes he got to attached. That’s what Hoseok was afraid of. 

“Okay you guys want kimchi?”, asked Hoseok. Jimin turned to look at Hoseok while he was still hugging Yoongi. Jimin looked at Yoongi and lifted one eyebrow. Yoongi nodded. 

“We want some. A lot of it!”, said Jimin pressing his cheek on Yoongi’s. Yoongi just smiled and put his hand on the small of Jimin’s back. Yoongi then realized how close and affectionate he was being to Jimin. It’s not even something he thinks of doing anymore. Now it’s something he just does on instinct. Like if holding Jimin close and making sure he was safe was his second nature. Yoongi got serious as it hit him. The realization of what he did not control but told himself he had to do. He was indeed in love with Jimin. How much he didn’t know yet. But it was more than a crush. Slightly passed it. But not love love just yet. Still it was bad. Yoongi tended to avoid people he started having feelings for. He couldn’t escape being with Jimin he had the community work to do. However what scared him the most was that he didn’t want to leave Jimin. He really was scared. 

“Hyung?”, Jimin said patting Yoongi’s back softly. Yoongi looked at Jimin. He really was beautiful. Those small yet endearing eyes full of worry and his perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. His plump lips pulled in a slight frown.

“You okay?”, he asked. Yoongi smiled softly. 

“Yeah i’m good”, said Yoongi as they walked up to the table and sat down as Hoseok served them plates of kimchi. Hoseok had come over so many times it was as much his house as it was Yoongi’s. 

“You looked serious just now. Is something wrong? I can listen”, Jimin said with a soft and warm smile. Making Yoongi’s chest clench and feel warm and bubbly. 

“No, it’s just i’m slightly tired that’s all. Still not used to the dancing thing’, Yoongi said quite convincingly. Yet Hoseok knew him too well and knew something was up and that Yoongi was hiding it. Hoseok didn’t mention it...at the moment. 

“Oh, yeah it takes the body a while to get used to the sudden movements in dancing. I would….hyung?”, asked Jimin looking down at his lap. 

“Yeah?”

“Would you still come over….when the community work is done?”, asked Jimin and Yoongi looked at Hoseok because he knew Hoseok knew what was up. Hoseok looked into Yoongi’s eyes then looked away. 

“What?”

“Come to the classes?”

“you’re telling me to?

“I’m inviting you to...i’m asking. I would like it if you did...of course you know”, Jimin said and Yoongi found it adorable how his ears were red and his cheeks flushed with the blush that spread over them. 

“I’m not a good dancer”

‘You’re not”, agreed Jimin. Yoongi scoffed. 

“But you’re good at some things...and i’d like my friend to still be with me”, Jimin said and Yoongi kept looking at Jimin when he said that. Jimin’s voice sounded confused and desperate. As if he himself was trying to comprehend something. 

“Well...i guess i could. Maybe”, Yoongi didn’t even say yes or no but it was something and the way Jimin’s face lit up meant so much to Yoongi. No, i can’t fall for him thought Yoongi. If there is interest in the boy then he couldn’t help that. Like come on Jimin is hot as fuck. Seriously he is. And he has such a nice personality. He is a bonus package. But Yoongi would not fall in love with him to the point where it’s just Jimin and no one else no. never. Yoongi does not do relationships. He only has one night stands and occasional flings just that.

Yet what seemed so out of character to Yoongi is that he could admit ‘yeah i’d have a fling with that person’ or ‘i’d fuck him/her’ , but this is so weird. It’s something he has never had a problem with. Yoongi can not see Jimin as just a fling or anything alike. Jimin is much more than all that. There that part is what gets to Yoongi the most. The fact that Jimin has crawled so deep into him. Yoongi knew better than this he wasn’t going to hurt anyone else anymore. He wasn’t. 

“Yoongi hyung may i use your restroom please?”, asked Jimin before he was about to eat. 

“Yeah first door to the left”

“Thanks!”, Jimin smiled brightly. Yoongi smiled softly. When he heard the door close Yoongi slowly turned to look at an already knowing Hoseok. Hoseok had a small yet endearing smirk on his face.

“So Jimin?”

“What do you mean?”

“Yoongi come on. Don’t act like you haven’t noticed. They are your own emotions it is ridiculous that i need to tell you what they are when you can just feel them. He’s not a bad kid and very good looking too”, encouraged Hoseok. 

“He isn’t a bad kid ...that’s why”, Yoongi said remembering the last time he let someone enter his world and how he ended him.

“Yoongi you can’t blame yourself for something he chose”

“I influenced it. I tried to help and i couldn’t”

“Yoongi. You can try and help someone all you want but if that person doesn’t want to be helped they won’t be saved. They chose it not you. Don’t beat yourself up because of it it’s been 3 years”

“3 years that i can’t forget him”, Yoongi said with a serious expression as guilt flowed out of him.

“It would have been the same either way. “, Hoseok said softly. Yoongi sighed.

“Enough about that. Have you told Namjoon?”, asked Yoongi and Hoseok’s face turned paler and sadder.

“So you haven’t?”

“It’s not that easy okay. What am i supposed to say. How do i say it? If he has questions what do i say? How do i respond?”, asked Hoseok panicking.

“The truth. Just say what you tell me. He won’t hate you. It might hurt him but it is better him finding this out from you than having to experience your lack of love”, Yoongi said. 

“I love Namjoon! I DO! It’s just i don’t feel like i love him enough….the way i should”, Hoseok said. It was true. Hoseok did love and care for Namjoon like a friend, brother and more. Yet not exactly as a boyfriend. He can admit he’s attractive and a sweetheart. But his feelings are not what they should be. It wasn’t fair for Namjoon to be wasting his time with Hoseok.

“Trust him. He loves you and he will also understand”

“I don’t want to hurt him”

“You think he hasn’t noticed this? You think that doesn’t hurt him already?”, Yoongi said and Hoseok felt his throat close up and tears made their way to his eyes. 

“Sorry i took long!”, Jimin said as he came back and saw an almost crying Hoseok. Jimin frowned and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi just smiled and Jimin smiled softly and sat down. 

“Hoseok hyung are you going to eat with us?”, asked Jimin sweetly. 

“Yeah, umm and call me Hobi. Hoseok is too formal”, Hoseok says once Jimin settles into a chair next to Yoongi and waits for his plate of food to be served by his hyung. 

“Hobi hyung how long have you been with your boyfriend?”, Jimin asks and Yoongi wants to cover up Jimin’s mouth but the kid doesn’t know any better. He can’t be blamed. 

“A couple of years. Why are you interested in someone?”, Jimin looks a little surprised but then starts thinking. 

“Not really interested but there’s something, i think”, Jimin says not looking at Yoongi. Yoon gi feels a slight burn in his chest at those words. It’s not like he has any right to be possessive over Jimin but he is. Yoongi blames it on the fact that he hasn’t seen Jeongguk in a while and Jimin is the closest thing to his little brother so that’s why. But it was a lie. 

“Don’t stress over it. You’ll know what it is or what both of you could be. She might need time to”

“Hobi hyung?”

“Yeah?” said Hoseok after serving Yoongi and then himself. 

“She isn’t a she...but a he”, Jimin mentioned softly.

“Oh your ...umm?”, Hoseok was unsure of what to say.

“I think i’m bisexual...i say i think because i can say a girl is pretty and i am attracted to them but i feel the same with guys.”, Jimin said gently. Hoseok smiled and ruffled his hair. 

“It’s normal to feel that way at first so don’t worry too much. “

“Ok...and can ask something a little more, uh, you know?”

“Go ahead”

“Do you have sex?”, as Jimin asks this Yoongi burst out laughing and completely cracking up. Hoseok smiled softly a bit embarrassed. 

“Well, yes i do”

“How? Like through back there? Doesn’t it hurt when it’s the real thing?”

“It feels good but it’s odd at first. And the real thing? What have you tried toys and stuff Jimin?”, Hoseok said teasing him but Jimin took it too literally and he blushed a bright shade of red and looked down. 

“Well um...i don’t do it”, as he said this Yoongi felt annoyance spread through his body again. 

“So someone does?”

“Kinda...hyung it’s embarrassing!”

“You’re so cute Jiminnie~ and don’t be it’s normal as long as you do it with the right person”

They all continued eating and talking about themselves. However Yoongi noticed how Jimin’s attitude was slightly more put out than usual. Not as bright and glistening as it was before. That made him go back to how earlier he was seeing Jimin different in general. His complexion looked like that of a person who ate too little. He had muscles but there was something wrong with the whole picture. Yoongi couldn’t put his finger on it

Hoseok stayed for a while and then he had to go because Namjoon was getting back home so he could greet him. They said goodbye and walked him to the exit. Exactly when Yoongi closed the door Jimin ran to the bathroom covering his mouth. Yoongi was so shocked by it he had stayed still for a second. But then he ran after Jimin.Once Yoongi got to the bathroom he saw Jimin on his knees against the toilet vomiting. It was a lot. He was practically puking all of the kimchi he had just eaten. Yoongi sat down next to him and rubbed his back without saying anything. 

Once Jimin stopped he was breathing hard and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Jimin was almost sobbing his eyes out. It wasn’t just like Jimin was quiet and tears simply rolled down no. It was Jimin sobbing in a hiccupy matter his voice breaking and his body shaking. His eyebrows knit tightly together and his eyes screwed shut. His small nose red and runny. His lips even puffier and red and they too were trembling. 

Yoongi felt a pain in his gut. A pain because Jimin was in a pain he was hurting. For some reason it struck Yoongi so hard and he could almost feel something compressing him. Then what happened next was something he had not been waiting for nor had he ever expected.

Jimin had little cut marks on his wrist mostly healed but a few still healing. Yoongi looked at them and then looked at jimin who was starting to calm down. He was still slightly shaking, but he looked at Yoongi and smiled. 

“Please ….please don’t ask”, Yoongi was looking at Jimin with such painful expression. Yoongi felt like he should and that he should tell his brother. Jin would take care of Jimin, but something told Yoongi that he shouldn’t. Jimin smiled and grabbed Yoongi’s hand. 

“Please don’t tell anyone and don’t ask anything at the moment...please hyung”, Jimin said his voice raspy and shaking.

“I promise”, Yoongi’s voice was filled with such power in that one small promise that it made Jimin feel so secure. Jimin started crying again and let his body lean on Yoongi’s chest. 

Yoongi was scared really scared. Yoongi was scared because he hugged Jimin really tight bringing him in deeper into his body. Stroking his hair and saying hushed “It’s okay. Things will go where they have to be” It was just like those times he took care of a small Jeongguk back when they lived together and were a lot younger. The same feeling or responsibility for the other was there for Jimin. As if his safety and happiness was something he had to ensure. It should be normal. He is his hyung and Jimin is his dongsaeng. That shouldn’t be something to freak him out. What did was the fact that he wanted to kiss Jimin and cuddle him. Yoongi wanted to KISS Jimin. Yoongi was fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin starts to realize he is weak. Yoongi realizes he cares too much. Hoseok feels his love isn't what it should be. Namjoon waits for the bomb to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have been taking rather long to update sorry guys :( But HHHHEEEEEYYYY there is Namseok in this chapter. Yoonmin takes a rather unexpected turn. Hope you guys enjoy. LUV U ALL !!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Three days. It had been three days since Jimin’s breakdown happened. Yoongi had stayed true to his promise and forced himself to stay shut and not ask anything at all. It wasn’t something that was easy either. 

Jimin had started puking in his bathroom so it was something he felt slightly more entitled to worry about. The next day he saw Jimin Yoongi swore that he had eye bags. Not the occasional dark circles. More like the sobbing after hours, no sleep or rest type of purple-ish looking eye bags that made his pretty eyes sink into his eye sockets. Yoongi still didn’t understand why he had puked but if his body was any signal of that it wasn’t for a good reason. 

His arms were still toned but they now looked almost bone-y and his shoulders looked too small. When he wore tighter shirts his ribs showed more defined than they should be. His legs once muscular and toned were now skinny and almost stick like compared to before. His body went from looking exceptionally healthy to the opposite of that in a couple of days. Jimin talked to him as if nothing had ever happened. Yoongi took it that he didn’t want to speak of it so he tried his best to understand and act as if indeed nothing had ever happened. 

Of course this was Yoongi. He was not good at that.

“Hyung? You okay? Why did you ask for my service specifically?”, said Jimin with a smile as he stood there in his uniform with a pencil and small notepad. 

Okay, so let’s say Yoongi was just very worried about Jimin even if he said he wasn’t and maybe kinda, not really, oh yes he did, ask Hoseok to do some investigating for him and he found Jimin’s part-time job at a small cafe. God, he even looked thinner in that uniform! 

Yoongi cleared his throat. He felt awkward as fuck. He had never done anything so stupid in his life before and he doesn’t even know why he is worrying so much about the kid...so he says. Jimin just smiles at his hyung’s cute awkwardness. 

“Yeah, i’m great. But uh, Jimin could you possibly sit down for a bit”

“But i need to take your order and work cu-”

“It’s okay i already ordered. And i paid the guy to tell the manager to give you ten minutes since it was an urgent issue”, said Yoongi already prepared for that since he expected that answer from Jimin. Jimin looked confused, but then smiled softly and tucked the notepad and pencil into his pocket and sat in front of Yoongi.

“Well, i’m seated.”, said Jimin amused. 

“Explain to me what happened the other day, Jimin”, Yoongi said in a straightforward manner. Jimin looked at Yoongi with a smile and as soon as those words came out of his mouth his smile fell to the floor. A big frown covering his features. Jimin who was making eye contact with Yoongi was now avoiding it.

“I thought i had asked you not to ask about it “

“If i remember correctly you said quote ‘ don’t ask anything at the moment’ end quote.”, Yoongi said being slightly sarcastic. It was Yoongi’s thing okay. Jimin looked at Yoongi for a second then looked away. 

“Still asked you not to ask”, Jimin said seriously. 

“Well, luckily for you buttercup i’m not asking...i’m telling you to”,Yoongi said more serious than before. 

This caused Jimin to look up at him. Jimin stared intently at Yoongi’s eyes. Jimin was trying to see if Yoongi was being serious or if was just joking around. Yet Jimin already knew that was highly unlikely. Yoongi wasn’t one to like to waste time on things he didn’t find important. So the fact that Yoongi somehow found where he works and paid extra for this proves that he is serious about it somewhat. For some odd reason it makes Jimin’s heart skip a beat and it makes him happy.

“Well, why do you need to know?”, asked Jimin with a forced smile to be polite to his hyung not a smile he really wanted to show. Yoongi could see that

“Jimin, you come to my house out of nowhere and then you act all nice and kind with Hoseok and when he leaves you puke your lunch in my bathroom and have an emotional breakdown! How was i not supposed to ask anything? Was i supposed to pretend my friend was okay despite those things?”, Yoongi said slightly hissing as emotion filled his body. 

“What?”

“Yeah, you are my friend. I know i am a loser who does drugs for fun and is a waste of everyone’s time, but once this loser sees you as a friend he will worry about you and take care of you as if you were his own blood. So instead of asking why answer me because you are that loser’s friend”, said Yoongi in a more serious tone. It had taken Jimin aback for a moment. Jimin hadn’t heard Yoongi express himself like that. And it was so saddening to see that this is how Yoongi viewed himself. As a loser, when despite Jimin telling himself Yoongi wasn’t someone to get romantically involved with he was very very very far from being a loser.   
“Hyung you’re not a-”

“It’s not about me, Jiminnie . It’s about you right now”

Yoongi said this with a vanilla sweet and silky soft smile. One of those soft smirky smiles that are teeth rotting from how sweet they are. Jimin couldn’t help but somehow feel weak to it. Especially with the nickname. 

“Hyung...it’s not something you should worry about. Really. I can fix it”

“If that were true then you wouldn’t have sobbed like you did and stuck to me like glue and hugged me like a child clinging to his mother...Jimin i’m not stupid….well, not completely at least, not yet.”, Yoongi winked to lighten up the mood. Jimin couldn’t help but chuckle and blush slightly. 

“I..Uh...hyung i really don’t mean to offend you, but i am not ready to open up about ….this. Not yet”, Jimin said apologetically. 

“I know. I knew you’d say that. I still wanted to make the effort”, That made Jimin feel that much more guilty than he already did. The fact that Yoongi knew he’d get nothing, but still did it because he was genuinely worried about him. Jimin started to forget about the fact that Yoongi had told him he was the danger that people try to save him from weeks ago. He was letting his heart become soft. 

“It’s not that i don’t trust you. I don’t trust myself with opening myself up”

“I can relate to that. I am the same way if i have to be frank even if i deny it to myself and anyone but god knows that i am not fooling anyone. Me included. But through experience i advise you to tell someone. Not everything if you don’t want to say everything you have weighing you down but do say what you want to free and get out”, Yoongi said in a voice that in a way soothed him. So much to the point where Jimin felt like he could trust Yoongi. More than his own brother. 

“It’s a problem within me, i think. Like body image almost but i don’t understand it myself all that well either. But something around that and self esteem issues.”, Jimin said cautiously. Yoongi was serious and listened quietly.

“I’d explain more but i have to get back to work”

“Lucky you i have time after you get off i’ll come get you so we can walk and oh you’re sleeping over at my place today so we can bond and all that bullcrap ok”, Yoongi said sarcastically , but Jimin knew there was truth behind that. Jimin chuckled. 

“Sure hyung, I’ll be waiting then”

“Your order, sir”, said the other boy with Yoongi’s coffee to go. 

“Nice choice my favorite” Jimin was fond of caramel macchiatos and Yoongi smiled. 

“See ya”

(NAMSEOK TIME)

“Hon!”, screamed Namjoon from the door. 

“Yes?!”, said Hobi from the kitchen. 

“Can you be so sweet and help me with the bags i am falling at the door step”, said Namjoon in the most aegyo-ish voice he could muster. 

“Sorry babe i prefer being sour. So nah”

“JUNG HOSEOK!”

“Goddamn chill i’m kidding!”, Hoseok answered as he laughed creating that heart shaped smile Namjoon grew to love over the years. Hoseok grabbed about five bags and dragged them to the table and lifted them onto the table. 

“Babe, why so much?”, Hoseok said. He saw so many house supplies. From new forks to toilet paper to maybe just maybe some new lube?

“Well just in case”, Namjoon justified himself. It was more because he forgot what Hoseok had said and just got a lot of everything so nothing would be missing and Hoseok wouldn’t make that “You forgot again” face. Yet Namjoon found it adorable. 

“Yeah well why would we need three bottles of this?”, Hoseok said raising one eyebrow. 

In one hand Hoseok had two medium sized bottles of lube while in the other hand he had a large sized bottle. Namjoon was looking through the bags and smirked. He didn’t need to look up to know what he meant. Of course Namjoon being…….well…..namjoon he faked innocence. 

“Hon what are you speaking of?”, Namjoon tensed up feeling a slap coming to his arm. 

“YA! Don’t get cute with me. I rock aegyo not you”, Hoseok pouted. 

“Mhmm yes yes that’s right. My baby is the cutest”, Namjoon said hugging Hoseok from behind and settling his hands on his tummy feeling the toned yet not rock hard abs that he also feel in love with a long with the man against his chest. 

“Babe”, Hoseok laughed at Namjoon’s cuteness. Namjoon started kissing Hoseok’s cheek repeatedly as he kept a firm grasp around Hoseok’s waist. Hoseok chuckled but he couldn’t shake off the small guilt he felt. 

It’s not that he didn’t love Namjoon. He loved him. But it was not how a love of a relationship of a few years should be like. He noticed it but he always felt bad and would never express his feeling to Namjoon. Yet Hoseok ended up feeling worse. Namjoon was such a great guy. He was a great boyfriend as well. Hoseok felt like he was playing with him. Yet he claimed he wasn’t. He was attracted to him, but there was a something that made him feel odd when being ‘physical’ with him, It was always after too. Like after a kiss he felt awkward somehow. Or after sex and when they would cuddle together he loved it but that feeling was there. Hoseok couldn’t find a good good reason as to why. So he ignored it rather than say something. 

Namjoon started kissing Hoseok’s neck. It had started with cute playful kisses. Yet they switched to open mouth hot kisses that made Hoseok’s skin tingle. 

“Babe~”

“Is it bad?”

“Rather the opposite”

“Good. That’s what i wanted”

Namjoon kept going and stroked Hoseok’s sides softly. Hoseok felt small goosebumps spread through him. He was getting turned on by this already. He was very sensitive. 

“Let’s take it to the room ?”

“But babe~”

“I know i know. I’ll dim the light so it won’t be bright i promise Hon”, Namjoon said knowing that Hoseok has always been embarrassed to do it in broad daylight or in a bright room. It made him feel odd. Most people could relate, at least Namjoon guesses, so he gave in quite easily. Hoseok would let him have some light in and that was enough to see all the muscles perfectly tense at the point of climax. The flush in Hoseok’s skin. The facial expressions he made. It was the sexiest thing ever. 

Hoseok let himself be lead to their room and Namjoon closed the door quickly while dimming the lights. Hoseok blushed but smiled at Namjoon nonetheless. 

“Kiss me “, Namjoon teased. Hoseok chuckled and leaned in to do just that. Namjoon started to softly touch the skin under Hoseok’s shirt. Hoseok hummed into the kiss. Namjoon hummed back liking the small vibrations Hoseok created against his lips. 

Namjoon started by taking Hoseok’s shirt off. Then he took off his own. Hoseok didn’t like being the only one naked or being the one showing more it was something he was slightly embarrassed off. Namjoon would tease him and get him all naked but nah. Namjoon just doesn’t work that way. 

“Okay Hon, take your pants off and i will get the lube and condom okay?”

“Okay”

Hoseok pecked Namjoon’s lips as he sat on the bed after pulling his shorts and boxers down. Namjoon did as he said he would. He got the bottle of lube and a condom. He put the condom aside and kept the lube close to him. 

“Okay, Honey”, Namjoon started as he sat on his knees on the floor with Hoseok sitting on the bed naked. 

“Spread your legs okay”

Namjoon helped Hoseok spread his legs. His thighs toned from dancing. He was gorgeous. Hoseok was such a pretty and amazing human being not just appearance wise or physically but in his attitude as well. Hoseok’s hardening arousal was also being exposed causing Hoseok to have the temptation to cover up. Namjoon started to kiss the inside of Hoseok’s thighs softly and almost cutely.

“Lay back and relax. I’m going to prep you”

“Okay”

“Lift your knees up too okay?”

“Yeah”

Hoseok laid down on the bed and raised his knees up on the bed as he was told. Namjoon felt his own erection get harder and press against his pants. Hoseok felt his whole body tingle with every kiss Namjoon planted on his skin with his lips. It was something about it that made his skin get goosebumps.. Namjoon opened the bottle as he kept on kissing Hoseok’s lower body. 

Hoseok felt his whole body tingle and shake slightly with the pleasure that namjoon was giving him. Yet he forced his body to stay still for Namjoon . 

Namjoon then poured some lube onto his fingers and spread it over Hoseok’s puckered hole. Namjoon didn’t understand how Hoseok never really got stretched when he made sure to prep him well. Hoseok never lost that tightness he had always had. He was not complaining. He kept slowly circling as he softly nibbled on the tender skin of Hoseok’s thigh. Namjoon smirked slightly as he saw Hoseok fully erect and his body trembling as he struggled to keep still. It was as if he felt some sort of pride as he did so since he knew he was a factor causing that. 

“Babe~”, Hoseok panted out

“Frustrated already?”, mocked Namjoon. 

“Very”

“Wait, a bit more”

“Imma come if you keep doing that and if i wait”

“Then come”

“I will not come twice you idiot! I was drained when we came three times!”

“So?”

“Bitch”

“Yeah sure “

Namjoon liked to do this. Joke around with Hoseok despite the fact that yes they were about to have sex, but they were a couple before all that and it was based mainly on the emotional aspect of it. He liked and was quite fond of it. 

“Okay, i’m going to start “, Namjoon said almost in a warning.

Hoseok grunted slightly. He felt the slight uncomfortableness of Namjoon softly pushing one finger in. Once the finger was all the way in Namjoon stilled so that Hoseok could become accustomed to it, Hoseok was trying to breathe in and out softly and steadily so that his body would soon relax. When he finally felt that he nodded and Namjoon got the cue, He slowly pulled his finger out almost at the tip of the finger and then pushed back in. Hoseok jolted. There was a sudden pressure inside of him...in a good way. His body tingled with excitement and arousal. Namjoon could feel his own cock press against his jeans and he wanted to take them off and go inside of Hoseok already but luckily he was patient, to a certain extent.

“Move a little more”, Hoseok said softly. Namjoon knew Hoseok wasn’t saying it in the sense that he wanted more. Hoseok always tended to get used to it better when he wasn’t as “soft” with him, ironically. 

“Okay, just a little bit then”, Namjoon knew that was how Hoseok’s body worked, but he was always afraid to go too hard or something and hurt him. 

Hoseok giggled and stretched his arms over his head to relax. The view was very nice for namjoon.

“Add on more”, Hoseok said panting slightly as Namjoon had already worked with one digit. Hoseok felt like he took another now. Namjoon did so. Hoseok tensed for a bit. Namjoon started speeding up and stretching both fingers open. Hoseok’s body indeed relaxed but he was moving his hips. Namjoon had to hold his hips down and Hoseok moaned softly.

“Last one”

By that it meant the the third digit. Once he was done then they would finally be able to be together. Namjoon did so and inserted the third digit. The lube had a very soft feel to it so it wasn’t all too sticky or anything. Namjoon kept moving his fingers adn pushing in and then pulling out. Hoseok was getting quite frustrated and he felt the small fire in his lower tummy coming.

“Babe~ now”, Namjoon could not say no to Hoseok when he was smiling so gently and cutely like that. 

“Okay hon, go lay on the pillows and i will be there okay”

“Okay”

They kissed and Hoseok went to lay on his back on the pillows. Namjoon stood up and slid his pants down. He felt such a relief as he did so. The tension that was there wasn’t so bad anymore his boxers being the only thing in the way. He grabbed the condom and opened the small packet. He slid down his boxers and kicked them to a corner along with his jeans. Namjoon was very hard and it would be an understatement to say he throbbing. He had such a need to be with Hoseok. Yet it was something more emotional than physical. He slid the condom on with ease. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his cock. With his hand he covered his length with the substance. Namjoon turned towards Hoseok who had been patiently waiting. Namjoon felt his heart skip a bit at the gorgeous smile Hoseok gave him as he waited. He climbed on the bed and hovered over Hoseok.

“You ready?”, asked Namjoon the tip of his cock pressing against Hoseok’s entrance. Hoseok let a soft sigh escape his lips. 

“Yeah, i am”, He said smiling as he always did. 

Namjoon slowly eased himself in as he held his weight up with his elbows. Hoseok let out a small groan. Namjoon bit his lip as he felt the warmth of Hoseok’s body spread through him. He stilled for a moment to let Hoseok get used to it. Hoseok was breathing rather hard and namjoon kissed his forehead as he let him take his time.

Hoseok rocked his hips in order to let Namjoon know that he was ready and wanted him to move. Namjoon pulled out slowly and pushed back in with just a bit more force.

“Mmm~”

“Feel good, Hon?”

“Y-yeah”

Namjoon tried to find that one spot that usually made Hoseok moan louder. It was cute. Hoseok didn’t want to be loud or too vocal but that was Hoseok. Hoseok was a naturally loud and very vocal person. A trait that Namjoon very much adored. Yet Hoseok was very bashful when it came to the bedroom activities. Yet Hoseok was a moaner and he whimpered mostly since he tried to hold his moans back. 

“Fuck, Namjoon~”, Hoseok moaned and Namjoon knew he had found it. He kept thrusting in that same angle. He felt the pressure on the bottom of his tummy. He was close. They usually did it like this. More foreplay , then do it, finish, and cuddle. They liked that. At least Namjoon did and Hoseok never said anything that made it seemed that he was against it. 

“Namjoon, ah- fuck”

“Close? Wait a bit babe...just a little”

“Mmm”

Hoseok was shaking. His legs jelly. He was so close. Almost losing it. Yet he wanted to wait for Namjoon. They always came together and most couples liked too, but sometimes of course your body doesn’t always listen. 

“Come, Hon”, once Namjoon said those words Hoseok relaxed and once he did every muscle in his body tensed and stiffened. Everything started to shake and he felt an intense pleasure hit him everywhere all over his body. He came. Namjoon came into the condom. Some of Hoseok’s come landing on his abdomen but seeing Hoseok pant like that made up for the sticky substance on his tummy. 

“I’ll clean you up. Just rest”, it was useless in a way for Namjoon to say that considering that they always do this and Hoseok knew Namjoon would clean him up and yet he said it every time. It was cute. Adorable really. Hoseok nodded and pecked Namjoon on the lips. 

Namjoon soon came back, in boxers, with a moist towel. It was warm, but not hot. Hoseok hummed at the feeling of the warm towel cleaning his tummy. 

“HEY! WE ESTABLISHED THIS!!!”, screamed Hoseok sitting up and closing his legs tightly. Namjoon chuckled. 

“I am pretty sure lube doesn’t feel nice when it dries in your ass. Lemme clean you.”

“NO!”

“Why not?”

“.....It’s embarrassing…..i don’t want you to see my butthole”, Hoseok said and Namjoon thought it was the cutest thing ever especially with that blush that creeped on his cheekbones.

“Hon...We just fucked. We have been fucking for a while i HAVE seen your butthole. Don’t worry i like it. It’s cute”

“A butthole can’t be cute”

“Yours is.”

“Oh my god...okay fine”

Hoseok laid on his tummy to give Namjoon access. Namjoon thinks that Hoseok really is a child , but then again he was a very attractive man. As he cleaned Hoseok up. He could see Hoseok blushing it was hilariously adorable. 

“There. See not so bad”

“My ass”

“Which is now clean”

“Bitch”

“You love me”

“Oh god”

“Scoot over”, Namjoon laid next to Hoseok and hugged him tight.

“Hon”

“Yeah, Babe?”, asked Hoseok.

“I love you so much”, Namjoon said and kissed Hoseok’s neck. 

Hoseok thanked god that they were spooning. Because Hoseok could feel his face become stiff and serious. Hoseok did love Namjoon, but he could feel it not be the big love it should be or the love Namjoon had for him. Why did this always happen?

‘Me too, Babe”

Namjoon felt his own smile falter. He knew something has not been right since a couple months back. Hoseok doesn’t love him as he used to. He knew that. It hurt. He’d cry. He still cries when he is alone. He would tell Yoongi but no. Yoongi would tell Hoseok to talk to him and that’s not what he wanted. He wanted Hoseok to talk to him because he wanted to. 

“Babe”

“Yes?”, Namjoon was ready. If Hoseok wanted to end it. He wanted to hear from him just him despite the pain he would be left in. 

“Nothing….just hug me”, Namjoon smiled sadly and did so. He backed up...again. When would the bomb finally fall. He didn’t know. But them more time passed by the more pain was let in.

(YOONMIN TIME)

Jimin just finished his turn and it was almost dark. It had been very cloudy today so it got darker a lot sooner that it should have. Yoongi still hadn’t come and he had been there ten minutes already. Maybe he forgot. Jimin felt some slight disappointment. All of a sudden his phone rang. 

“Hyung!”

“Nope, not hyung, sweetie”

Jimin’s face fell and he looked around carefully. 

“Mistress, I was not aware that you needed me today”, Jimin said feeling his self esteem fall to the core. 

“About that Jimin, i have news”

“Yes, Mistress?”

“You are no longer needed”

Jimin froze it was so unexpected.

“Wai- what mistress? I don’t understand”

“Jimin you are cute and very attractive, but….not enough. You are not fit enough”

Jimin felt relief that he no longer would be attached to her but he felt some guilt that he was not good enough becaus eof his body. 

“Mistress, wha-”

“I found someone better. Not as...fat to be honest. He performs better. More sensual and listens more. He is better than all the things you did Jimin”

“Mistre-”

“Delete my number will you. I no longer need you ...ever. Bye Jimin.”, she hung up. 

Jimin felt his whole body come apart, his heart clench. He was not good enough again. Someone through him away because he is shit. He had thought that everything had gone better. But no he was still worthless. As always.

Without realizing it he walked out of the cafe. His body walking to the street. If he was so worthless then why live. He was better of dead. Dead. dead. De-

“Jimin!”

The sound of a car’s tires were heard as they screeched in order to try and stop. Jimin felt his body be pushed away and he fell on his wrist which caused an excruciating pain to run from the joint that was his wrist to the bottom of his spine. As he fell he heard the screeching fade and there was a soft but harsh thud. Jimin turned as he was still on the floor and people were trying to make him lay back down and not move. People saying “Stay still” , “Don’t move, the ambulance is coming”. 

Jimin felt his heart pound faster as he saw a body on the floor a good amount of feet away. Despite everyone telling him to stay still he stood up. His brain still empty and filled with hatred for himself, but now something was added. Hope. 

Jimin felt tears swell his eyes as he walked closer to the person who had been hit by the car. Those worn out black converse. Loose blue skinny jeans. A sweater. No, please no. Jimin felt his body shake and he held onto his wrist because with every move he made it sent pain. Jimin had hope in his mind. Hope that this wasn’t the person he thought it was. People moved as they were with their friends and people they knew as they called the ambulance. Jimin felt his heart pound faster, faster, faster and then it stopped and dropped. 

“Yoongi…..Hyung. Hyung!”, Jimin dropped and put his hands on Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi was bleeding from a wound on the side of his head. 

“No! Why did you save me!”, Jimin said as he cupped Yoongi’s bleeding face. 

“I didn’t ask you to! Hyung!”, Jimin cried and sobbed and not caring for the pain that felt like a fire burning through his arm that started from his wrist. The pain he felt in his chest was stronger. It was something that made him feel physically weak and something beyond that. 

Because of his weakness and self esteem issues that should be solved by him and not suicide caused Yoongi to get hit by the car. 

“Please….stay with me hyung”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO any of you guys want a junghope or yoonseok one shot? Comment your answer and i'll gwt ti work. Please so keepon supporting!

Sorry guys this isn't an update but i have not poated because my brother dropped water on my laptop. Please be patient guys. I luv u all !!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi becomea someone Jimin can trust. Jimin knows Yoongi wont say anything. Taehyung and Jeongguk finally met Hoseok and for some reason something made their hearts skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i finally got it on my phone. I am SO sorry guys. But here it is hope u like it ! Luv u all !!!!!!!! ^.^

The ambulance surely enough came . Jimin was so frustrated and scared that he fainted a couple seconds before the ambulance had gotten there. Once he woke up he felt a sting in his head. Small. Yet when he moved his arm he felt an intense and sharp pain shoot through his arm and down his back. 

“Ow!”

“Don’t move you sprained your wrist”, said a voice all too familiar. Jimin looked to the right of his Hospital bed to find another bed next to him. Yoongi sat on it in his usual laid back manner. Jimin felt his eyes water when he saw Yoongi giving his small smirk. 

“Hey”, Yoongi said gently. 

“Hey….hyung”, Jimin choked out as a tear slid down his beautiful cheeks. Yoongi smirk turned into a sad one. 

“Come here Kid”, Yoongi said as he stood up and went to Jimin’s bed and hugged him tightly feeling the boy shaking. 

“I didn’t ask you to do that...why did you?”, asked Jimin.

“So you did it on purpose?”

“Yes, i did. But i was stupid”

“Very stupid. And what makes you think i would let you die? Jimin you mean a lot to me now. I can’t let you go so easily, Chimchim. I’m not some heartless idiot okay”, Yoongi said cupping Jimin’s face softly. Jimin could see the small tears that struggled to not slide down Yoongi’s pale skin.

“HYUNG!”

“WHAT?!”

“You are hurt! You sh-”

“Jimin, i’m okay the car didn’t hit me”, when Yoongi said this Jimin’s face become confused and baffled. 

“What do you mean it didn’t hit you? Your head”

“I was able to throw myself and avoid it but my head hit the concrete quite hard. Not too bad. I regained Consciousness in the ambulance while being brought back here. When i saw them bring you in i kinda freaked. It makes me feel quite upset i let my cool down. They had to inject some shit into me to get me to sleep. You were so pale i thought….I thought maybe i had made things worse by pushing you out of the way. Maybe another car hit you or something. But i’m glad you are okay”, Yoongi said and this felt so new to both of them . 

“That isn’t true”

“What?”

“You aren’t. You are mistaking yourself for something you aren’t”

“Jimin what the fuck are you saying?”, Yoongi chuckled in confusion. 

“That time we talked next to the tree at the park...You said you were dangerous. You said you were what people try to keep me away from. Yet that danger just saved my life almost and possibly ending with his life.You aren’t dangerous”, Jimin said seriously and Yoongi’s face hardened as well. 

Yoongi put his hands on either side of Jimin’s hips of the bed and supported his weight as he leaned forward on his arms while resting his palms on the bed. 

“Don’t say such things”

“Danger isn’t what you are”

“Jimin...dangerous things don’t look so dangerous in our world at times. Yes i saved you but i am dangerous. Not in what i do to you but what i influence. Trust me don’t get too attached”

“Says the guy who invited me over to his house to sleepover right”, said Jimin more upset.

“Look you wouldn’t understand. We all have our secrets okay.”

“So you’re going to leave me hyung?”

“No! No i...listen i just want you to know that i am not a good person. Don’t look at me with feelings you shouldn’t.”

“Feelings?”, Jimin asked confused

“Yeah…”

“Hyung, do you have those feelings for me?”, Jimin asked more out of impulse than anything else. But he had said it and there was no taking it back. Yoongi was obviously taken aback. He had not been expecting such a question. It was frightening to see that he couldn’t say no to that. Yet he didn’t want to say yes to him. 

“Jimin….”, Yoongi felt his heart thump hard in his chest as he looked into Jimin and his eyes looked down. His lips were gorgeous. A pretty shade of pink and so full and luscious. Jimin, with his good arm, grabbed Yoongi’s forearm.

“Hyung….”, Yoongi leaned in as well and Jimin and their lips touched. Pressed hard against each other. Yoongi lifted one hand and stroked Jimin’s hair. Their lips pressed tightly together as they moved in a soft dance. 

“You!”, they turned to find Jin at the door furious. 

“I told you to stay away from my brother”, hissed Jin as he pushed Yoongi back. Yoongi was quiet. One because he knew he shouldn’t have kissed jimin. That it would lead to something not so good. Drama. Fights. Bad things. Jimin got up quickly carefully moving his arm. Every move causing a sharp pain to shot towards his wrist.

“Hyung, don’t misunderstand!”

“Misunderstand?! He kissed you!”

‘Yeah, but...it’s not like i didn’t want to be kissed.”, Jimin said bashfully. Jin and Yoongi had the same expression. 

“What?”

‘We were talking and we kissed. It was the moment okay hyung. I’m sorry. He saved me i was really thankful, but i admit i shouldn’t have leaned in and kissed him”, Jimin said softly. Yoongi wanted to intervene but he knew Jimin wanted him to stay quiet.

“He saved you?”

“Yeah, i ….was being stupid i had many things in my head and well the traffic was right there and i was on the side walk so stressed out i kinda….u know. But Yoongi hyung pushed me out of the way hence his head”, Jimin said ashamed. Jin looked disappointed with Jimin but when he looked at Yoongi his head was wrapped a bit and some blood stained the cloth. 

“You are alright?”, asked Jin worried surprisingly. Jin was just too much of a motherly (fatherly) person to not care about him. 

“Yeah i am”, answered Yoongi with a soft smile. Jin returned the smile.

“So...concusion?”

“Minor, just need rest at home.”, Yoongi said simply. Jin smiled genuinely.

“Don’t you hate me, officer?”, Yoongi said sarcastically. Jimin turned and looked at Yoongi practically telling him to shut up.

“No, i was just worried that you would harm my brother. I don’t know you so i have to assume the worst and act on that”, said Jin. It was part of his job as a police officer.

“You still don’t know me.”

“I don’t, but i would like to get to know the guy who saved my brother from his own STUPID actions”, Jin said looking at Jimin with a we will talk later look. Jimin lowered his head. 

“Well, fine but don’t blame him for anything. You don’t know what he could have had on his mind. He also has problems”, said Yoongi walking to a corner of the room so he could grab his jacket and he slid it on carefully. His head felt a bit sensitive and he felt like he could pass out a bit. 

“Hyung, I’m sleeping over at Yoongi’s”, Jimin said lowly so Yoongi wouldn’t hear. 

“What?”

“You just said he saved me right? Trust him and trust me”

“God Jimin...You are a very hard person to take care of”, Jin said causing Jimin to smile because he remembered that time Yoongi had pushed them to the floor because he was about to sniff the cocaine and said he was a handful. 

“So?”

“Okay, but you will call me and message me”

“Yes yes, i will”

“Doctor says you two can leave but rest is crucial so no running or exercising for the time being understood?”, as jin said this he felt his own smile falter. He had to exercise. He had to. He would get fatter. He would be even more disgusting that way. Yoongi noticed this but decided to stay quiet for now. 

“I will drive you guys, come on. We have to sign the papers.”, Jin said as both Yoongi and Jimin walked carefully with their luckily not so bad injuries. The doctors don’t know how Yoongi is practically untouched and his head has almost zero trauma. He should have but he doesn’t. Then when it comes to the police they don’t quite understand how Yoongi was fast enough to avoid the car and not fall hard on the concrete. Gravity wasn’t adding up to what Yoongi did but they had no other explanation than ‘he just got lucky’.

“Jimin”, Yoongi said softly as he stood next to Yoongi in the lobby. 

“Yes hyung?”

“Can we talk about your issues?”

“My issues?”

“Yeah, your insecurities and the whole mistress thing if you want to talk about that. I want to talk to you about somethings related to that”, Yoongi said seriously but gently so Jimin wouldn’t feel overwhelmed. Jimin became slightly stiff, but Yoongi had just saved him. He could trust him, right?

“Okay”, Jimin said simply as he smiled softly. Yoongi returned the smile. Yoongi’s phone rang as they walked to Jin’s car. 

“He-”

“YOONGI ARE YOU OKAY?! WE’LL BE THERE OKAY!”, cried Hoseok over the phone. 

“What?”

“The...Hospital”

“Hobi i’m already leaving”, Yoongi said sweetly knowing the police probably called them or something. Hoseok was crying and he could hear Namjoon hurrying to get ready. They were probably sleeping. 

“What?...”

“Hobi, it’s okay. I’m okay”

“But, Yoongi hyung~”, cried Hoseok with slight sniffles. 

‘Seokseok, Hon, listen i’m fine. It was a little accident. I will give you details later. Please stay home with Namjoon and rest up. Please. “, Yoongi was being so sweet to Hoseok. Jimin felt some sort of jealousy. Just listening to how sweet and soft and loving he was being made his chest tighten. He didn’t like it all that much. He knew Hoseok was taken and even if he wasn’t they are like brothers. That’s the thing though. They are LIKE brothers, but they aren’t if they wanted to do anything they could. They were so close that it only seemed natural if it did happen. 

Jimin looked out the window of the car and tried to ignore Yoongi’s voice as it spoke sweet things to Hoseok. This wasn’t good it seems as though the kiss had awaken something that he had desperately tried to hide. Did Yoongi really take it as nothing? Was this all just Jimin? 

“Okay, good stay home. Bye sleep well, love you seokseok”, Yoongi said lovingly and a voice, along with some sniffles, answered back. Again Jimin clenched his jaw. 

“Sorry Hobi was worried”

“It’s fine he is your best friend after all”, Jimin said with a small bite. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Yeah...he is “, Yoongi said softly and Jimin felt bad then. He shouldn’t react that way. But he couldn’t apologize anymore. Yoongi would ask why and he couldn’t say the reason why. He didn’t understand it himself.

“This is your house right?”

“Yep, Thanks...umm”

“Jin. You can call me Jin”

Thanks Jin”, Yoongi said with a smile and slowly got off the car not wanting his head to spin again. Jin smiled and eyed Jimin saying careful. Jimin rolled his eyes and got off of the car being careful with his arm. 

“Yoongi hyung i have no extra clothes”

“I’ll lend you some.”, Yoongi said softly.

As they opened Yoongi’s door and walked into the living room Yoongi grunted loudly. 

“FUCK! REALLY GUYS?!”

(VKOOK TIME)

Jeongguk was sitting down with Taehyung on his lap. The brown-haired boy was holding onto the thinner blond one. Taehyung clinged to Jeongguk’s hair as they nibbled and sucked on each other’s lips. Jeongguk’s hands having a death grip on Taehyung’s hips. Once they heard Yoongi grunt they simply turned to look at him. 

“Yoongi hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where have you been?!”, said Taehyung as he got off of Jeongguk and ran into Yoongi’s arms as Yoongi knew he would come for a hug. 

“Now you care?”, Yoongi said sarcastically. 

“I always care about hyung!”

Since when did everyone want to be all over Yoongi? Wondered Jimin. Hoseok was a very touchy person who did not mind skinship AT ALL so Jimin wasn’t that bothered by it. But these two kids are just...people he doesn’t know and they just come right here make out in Yoongi’s house and hug him like some sort of cat. He wasn’t too fond of that. 

“Right, Tae”, Yoongi chuckled with a slight gummy smile and if jimin had puppy ears they would fall flat against his head in sadness that he showed them that smile. 

The brunette got up and smiled brightly showing off his bunny resembling teeth, in a good way. He hugged the other side of Yoongi and leaned his head on Yoongi’s. 

“Hyung, i’m hugnry. Feed me”

“Okay okay, lemme see what i’ve got”, said Yoongi with a huge smile that bothered Jimin even more.

Yoongi had never really shown any interest towards anyone, man or girl. So seeing this made Jimin jealous. After realizing his feeling Jimin wanted to crawl under a bed. How embarrassing! Getting all riled up for a situation that should mean nothing and for a person that wasn't his. 

The blond turned to look at Jimin and smirked. He turned to Yoongi who was still squished between him and Jeongguk. 

“he's hot “, commented Taehyung. Yoongi smiled. 

“don't start “, Yoongi said still smiling. Jimin was rather confused at the compliment. 

“kid, nice thighs. And does your arm hurt? “ said Taehyung again. 

Everything that came out of Taehyung’s mouth seemed to shock him more. 

“uhh, thanks and yeah it does a bit “

“so did yoongi hyung and you hurt each other while fucking or what? “ asked Taehyung again with a playful smirk. Jeongguk chuckled and Jimin blushed a deep cherry red. Yoongi laughed. 

“Little punk, shut up. This kid isn't like that nor is he used to this either “, yoongi said patting both boys on the head softly.

“Mmm, what a shame” 

“hyung has a thing for innocent ones” said Jeongguk softly to Taehyung. Yoongi walked away now and let a groan of fake annoyance.

“you love us”, said both boys. 

“I do” and the honesty in Yoongi’s voice made jimin's jealousy that much worse. 

“Well, hi! I'm Taehyung and sorry for all that weird stuff we just do it to tease Yoongi hyung.” 

“oh, its fine. Umm i'm Jimin “

“aww you are so cute !”said Taehyung cuddling up to Jimin. Jimin tensed.

“babe careful with his arm. Hi, im Jeongguk “

“hey, umm….”

“You don't need to worry we're not that close to Yoongi hyung at least not that way . I'm his brother and Tae is my boyfriend “, Jeongguk said with a soft smile.

Jimin felt so stupid! He had gotten jealous over Yoongi’s own brother and his boyfriend. He was pathetic. And was he so obvious two strangers could read him so easily. 

“You like my brother don't you? In all honesty”

Jimin hated both of them right now. 

“we are just friends “

“you might not know my brother yet but i'd say things aren't as simple as you think they are “

“not to mention you seem to be his type “ added Taehyung. Jimin just smiled and tried to push and dispose that information because he didn't want to create any feelings like that with Yoongi and him. The kiss earlier…..might have been just a in the moment thing. 

Whatever it was Jimin didn't want to create the illusion that there would ever be anything else besides this with Yoongi. There couldn't….right? 

“okay so i have some soup and then chicken. You guys want that? “, asked Yoongi.

“yeah. We'll do it you rest up. That head of yours doesn't need any disruptions “said Jeongguk as he softly patted his hyung's head. He smiled softly. It was past midnight he was tired. But then again he is always tired.

“Namjoon explained to me what happened. I knew you'd come home so i waited here. Besides you hate hospitals you wouldn't stay if you had to wither way. By the way call your friend, Hoseok later on he was crying really bad “, Jeongguk said genuinely worried for the man he didn't know but heard so much about.

“you spoke to him? “

“no but i heard namjoon hyung call his name and tried to reassure him.”, Jeongguk said not knowing namjoon and Hoseok were actually dating. 

“yeah poor guy he was worried sick “ said Taehyung.

That made Jimin feel a bit guilty and ashamed. He had been jealous of how Yoongi talked to Hoseok but poor Hoseok was crying and almost dying of worry. Jimin should have been more considerate. 

“Jimin? “, called Yoongi 

“yeah? “

“wanna eat or rest? “, asked Yoongi.

“i rather rest up a bit”

“okay. You guys can eat Jimin and i are going to my room “

“okay sleep well “

“rest well hyungs !”

Jimin smiled at the two boys. Then followed Yoongi to his room. It was quite cozy. Simple things. Then a lot of mixtapes. Maybe he liked music. The bed was enough for two people.

“do you move a lot in bed ?”, asked Yoongi 

“No “

“good. Especially since you hurt your wrist. Be careful “

“same for you. You have a minor concussion.”, Jimin said raising a brow. Yoongi smiled softly.

“got it doctor Park “, Jimin chuckled at this. Yoongi then came up to him and grabbed his shirt and started taking it off.

“what are y-”

“chill kid im helping you undress. Don't worry my eyes are closed i won't see anything, promise”

Jimin always got confused by these moments with Yoongi. Usually he was lazy or an ass. But there were certain times where he would become soft and gentle. Dependable. Jimin always remembered how he described himself as the danger he should stay away from. Yet right now he is helping him undress. Touching his skin slowly and gently to feel around his arm and not tug the shirt too hard . If he was then what type of danger was he. It scared Jimin to think that maybe he was attracted to the danger Yoongi was.

“imma pull your pants down okay. If it's too embarrassing close your eyes “

Jimin did so. It was embarrassing but he didn't want another trip to the hospital. Yoongi got his finger stuck in the fabric he opened his eyes to free his finger. Once he did he saw jimin's thighs. They were a pretty light tan. Muscular and toned. Thick. Yoongi let his fingertips brush the skin gently. It sparked a small shock to the bottom of his spine. They were so touchable. Yoongi's imagination drifted a bit to places they shouldn't so he quickly closed his eyes and kept going. Jimin was so embarrassed he didn't notice anything.

“lift your leg “ Yoongi said grabbing the upper part of jimin's lower thigh to keep him from wobbling. Jimin flushed and did so. The dominant clutch of Yoongi's fingers on his body made his cheeks hot. Jimin cursed himself when he let himself imagine Yoongi grabbing him like that in different places in different situations.

“okay there i laid clothes for you on the bed. I'll turn while you change “, Yoongi said eyes closed as he got up. 

Jimin quickly put on the gym shorts and shirt. When he looked at Yoongi he froze. His shirt was off and an expanse of pale skin was shown. The line of Yoongi's back attractive. His shoulders quite broader than he had expected. Yoongi slightly turned when he reached for a tank top and Jimin saw his abs. They weren't abs in definition of what people think. They were small and slightly toned. Somehow it suited him. It was hot in all honesty. When yoongi started taking his pants Jimin looked away.

“are they comfortable? “ asked Yoongi fully dressed.

“yeah they are “

“Jimin the kiss earlier...i…”

“it's okay you said it. It was just in the moment i'm not mad “

“is that all it is to you? ‘, Yoongi asked hurt.

“what else could it be. If you know then tell me cause im just as confused as you are hyung “, Jimin said . They weren't fighting. They were very confused. Despite feeling what it really was they both denied their own feelings. 

Yoongi sighed 

“i don't know “

“then that's what it was for now “

Jimin didn't like that. The kiss being a ‘in the moment ‘ thing. It just wasn't right. But what else? Yoongi nodded. They both sat on the bed. 

“can you tell me your problems. I don't talk much I'm not good at that, but i can listen” Yoongi smiled softly. Jimin was confident that he could trust Yoongi. It was just hard. 

“hyung have you ever masturbated to porn? “

Yoongi chuckled.

“i was a teenager once Jimin. Of course i have “

Jimin felt his body tense. Yoongi noticed but why would he tense up about something like that? 

“have you went to 3xcommunity ?”

“you mean the website? “

“yeah”, Jimin felt his eyes tear up and he looked away from Yoongi. Yoongi had the urge to lift his head up and tell him it's ok to let it out. But he didn't.

“yes i have. A lot actually if im honest “

Jimin felt panic invade his body but he maintained strong. 

“do you ….by any chance …”, Jimin was shaking slightly. Yoongi grabbed his hand and that calmed Jimin down a bit. Yoongi was massaging jimin's hand slightly.

“the camboy. Have you seen the camboy….under the profile youngskin. Usually with a female dom.”, Jimin asked.

“how do you know all this? “

“so you have? “

“i watched it various times. He's hot. But i never got off on it. I was more impressed by would he could take i never attempted to masturbate to it. Just you know rub a bit….Jimin why is that so imp-”

“it's me “, when Jimin said that Yoongi froze still holding jimin's hand.

“....what? “

“that camboy was me. I was ….i did that hyung “ Jimin said tears threatening to roll down his pretty cheeks. Yoongi was still and Jimin was sure he'd be disgusted. Then Yoongi started to massage jimin's hand again and kept looking at his hand silently. He took it as a signal to keep talking,

“i … i worked at the shop we went to remember...and the lady. She … we were close. We had a thing going on. She is older than me but i have never cared about age, so i really really liked her. A lot. We went out occasionally and one day she….told me to go to her house. We kissed and she took out a camera. She told me it was just for us.i was naive enough to believe her. She put a mask on me and herself. She used….well you know what she did. I was okay with it because i thought we had something.”, Jimin paused. 

“at school a couple of friends had a party at the dorms. It was late and this guy mentioned a hot girl in a porn video. He went to the website and right there on most viewed….was me. In the mask. I felt like everything i had shattered inside of me and i had to stay quiet. When i saw her i talked to her about it. She just laughed and said i better do as she said or she would send videos to everyone i know.i was forced to because of my own fear. She gave me money and i was in need as well. Then she began saying i looked ugly to change my hair style. Then i was too tan. And always that i was too fat. And i know i am. I always have been.”

“you're not, don't say that “ Yoongi said massaging the other hand.

“....maybe but i believed it for a while and i'd do things i shouldn't. Then yesterday i tried to kill myself because she let me go. Said she got someone better. I was glad but i felt such an empty hole,and a sadness i couldn't comprehend. I felt like i failed at everything. That i was disgusting. All my life i have been bullied and i try not be a victim but my mentality is such of a victim already the predators can see me easily...i am the injured prey. An easy kill. I ….” Jimin let the first tear roll down followed by another.

“i felt used...couldn't...i couldn't tell my brother. I have never told anyone how weak i really feel. Yoongi hyung i'm sorry…”Jimin was crying and then Yoongi cupped his face and pressed their lips together . Yoongi inserted his tongue inside and coaxed Jimin to do so. Jimin did so. Both aggressive. Jimin's hands went into Yoongi's hair and the other carefully placed on the side. Yoongi moved his tongue and lips in soft motions but the energy was aggressive. It's as if Yoongi let Jimin take his anger out like that. Jimin pulled at Yoongi’s hair somewhat tightly. Yoongi nibbled jimin's lip and he let out a gasp. Then Yoongi slowed down and used one hand to massage jimin's neck. When they pulled away they were slightly out of breath. Their eyes making deep contact. Jimin let his forehead rest on Yoongi's forehead. Yoongi stroked his hair.

“was that also in the moment? “ asked Jimin.

“...no...that's because we both wanted to.”, Yoongi said. It made no sense to both of them but it did at the same time. Both were too drained to argue or ask about it.

“we'll talk more later. Right now let's rest. We had a long day “, said Yoongi kissing Jimin one more time . Jimin kissed back. It was a sweet kiss.

“sleep well Jimin “

“you too hyung “

They slept close and before sleep consumed Jimin he thought Yoongi was right. He did want that kiss. Did they also want the other one? Before he could answer himself he had fallen asleep.

(Morning) 

“kookie? “

“yeah Tae? “

“do you really think Yoongi hyung and Jimin hyung don't like each other ?”, asked Taehyung. They were the only ones up and it was 9 am.

“babe i know they like each other. They just need time “ said Jeongguk kissing Taehyung's nose as they sat on the couch.

“i think so too. Let's help them? “

“Tae we are not cupid.let's let them work it out alone okay “

“mmm fine. You're no fun “, Taehyung pouted. Jeongguk smirked and bit Taehyung's neck softly.

“let's see who's no fun “ 

Jeongguk grabbed Taehyung's thigh roughly and kissed him aggressively. Taehyung grabbed the material of Jeongguk’s shirt. He was about to slide his hand into Taehyung's shirt when they were interrupted.

“Tae, kookie, guys...could you not eat each other’s faces in the morning please “ yoongi said as he walked in.

Jeongguk rolled his eyes. As if Yoongi was one to talk. 

“let them be “, Jimin said behind him. 

“see he is smart “

“shut the fuck up or i kick your ass “, Yoongi threatened. 

“at least i have an ass unlike you “, Jeongguk said sticking his tongue out. Yoongi glared at him.

“kookie~ “ Taehyung said with puppy eyes 

“okay okay….hyung tae wanted to know if we could all go out today”

“well the doctor said we need rest so you guys go and we can order food somewhere and have a movie night. What do you think Jimin? “

“i think that's good “, Jimin said smiling bashfully 

“mmm ok. I want chips though! “ said Taehyung 

Then suddenly the door was knocked. Yoongi could tell it was Hoseok. 

“oh boy, come in hobi! “, Hoseok immediately walked in. 

“oh god hyung you okay? Where does it hurt? Jimin your arm! I'm sorry”

“woah seokseok chill. Breath kid. It was a minor head injury. Jimin hurt his wrist we just need rest “, Yoongi said stroking Hoseok’s arm. Tears slightly covering his eyes. 

“what a relief. I could barely sleep last night “

“it's fine and hobi this is my brother Jeongguk and his boyfriend Taehyung “

Hoseok turned around to see two boys. One being Jeongguk and the other slightly slimmer one Taehyung.Jeongguk and Taehyung were taken back by Hoseok's pretty features. He was more angelic than they imagined. More handsome. Attractive. Hot and sexy honestly with that body. 

“hi, i'm Hoseok! You can call me hobi or hyung. And sorry for looking like a baby i was worried for Yoongi “, Hoseok explained a bit embarrassed. 

“oh uh no, it's fine...umm I'm Jeongguk “

“I- i am Taehyung. You can call me Tae and him kookie “

Hoseok laughed his sunshine smile blooming. He grabbed both of their hands. They tensed 

“aww that's cute! Kookie and Tae . And now hobi! You gare adorable! “, Hoseok said laughing and they both blushed. 

“namjoon ?”, asked Yoongi.

“out of town, work “, said Hoseok pouting. Taehyung whispered ‘he's fucking adorable! ‘ into Jeongguk's ear. Jeongguk answered with an i know. 

“hobi hyung, we are having breakfast and today we're having a movie night. Wanna join us so you wont be lonely today? “ asked Jimin.

“Of course! “ smiled Hoseok 

Taehyung and Jeongguk thanked Jimin in their minds. If they would've known Hoseok was this adorable and hot they would have come long ago.

Hoseok caught them staring at him. Jimin and Yoongi talking in the back. They thought he would ask what they were doing but he shot them his blinding heart shaped smile. Their hearts skipping a beat. Why did Hoseok have such an effect on them? WHy ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just say things start to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg finally! and sorry my laptop is still not fixed but i worked hard to finish this while keeping my schedule in check. Hope you aren't to fed up with my lagging :( i really do try guys please don't hate me. I hope you all are still willing to read my story. Here you go. And things are finally gonna happen here so keep reading. Enjoy!  
> LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Hoseok had decided to stay since he would have been home alone the whole day anyway. Yet two people were more than just slightly intrigued with his presence. 

 

Taehyung and Jeongguk thought Hoseok, in all honesty, was hot. He was very sexy but cute too. The way he would laugh unafraid to show his gorgeous teeth and clap like a seal made their hearts feel warm and their body feel like jelly. Or how Hoseok would occasionally get serious when they spoke about serious matters and his face was stern and the look of seriousness made him look that much more sexy. People would think if you're dating someone and check someone out like that you were despicable. In this case both boys would check Hoseok out…..together. 

 

At one point Jimin had started doing splits since Yoongi said Hoseok could also do it. 

 

“oh but i rarely do it in front of people though”, said Hoseok bashfully. Jimin begged him to do it and he gave in. He stretched exposing his lower abdomen. Taehyung eyed Jeongguk and Jeongguk nodded stating he had seen it. 

 

Hoseok stood up and dropped down. Jimin clapped because Hoseok had gotten down so fluidly. Jeongguk and Taehyung had their mouths agape because of how easily and the ease he had to do that.

 

Now Jeongguk turned to eye Taehyung when he noticed Hoseok's ass. He was still in the split position and his ass curved in a beautiful way. Taehyung gave a subtle thumbs up so only Jeongguk would see. Jeongguk raised his eyebrows once agreeing. Nice view indeed especially when he got up .

 

“so enough about me what about you boys? “ said hoseok smiling cutely. 

 

“well what do you want to know? “, asked Jeongguk smiling back.

 

“anything “

 

“well just ask something “, said Taehyung smirking. Hoseok smiled and hummed.

 

“so you two are together, how long ?”

 

“a year six months “, answered both Taehyung and Jeongguk.

 

“oooh that's a good amount of time. I hope you guys haven't done anything because i don't like those type of couples “, said Hoseok with disgust.

 

The smiles Taehyung and Jeongguk wore fell right to the ground and they looked at each other before letting their heads hang low. Did he mean sex. They have had sex...more than once too. So did that mean that he would not like them now? 

 

Jimin was the first to burst out laughing, but being careful with his wrist. Yoongi laughed too. His head better but he didn't laugh too much. He didn't want his head hurting afterwards. Jeongguk and Taehyung raised their heads slightly.

 

“oh god guys I'm joking! I can't hate you for having sex. Especially when i do have sex too. Im not a hypocrite “, Hoseok said holding the boys hands. They flushed a pretty pink. 

 

“hyung you're not a virgin? “ asked Jimin. 

 

Hoseok blushed red at the realization of what he had just insinuated. Yoongi kept laughing while Jeongguk and Taehyung got serious.

 

“well no...I'm not “

 

“really? When did you? “

 

“what? Lose my virginity or do it recently? “

 

“whatever you want to answer “ said Jimin trying his best not to embarrass Hoseok but he was curious 

 

“well i did it with namjoon for the first time about six months ago and…..well we did it yesterday “, Hoseok said covering his face. Jimin comfort Hoseok by saying it was natural. That they were together after all.

 

Both Jeongguk and Taehyung felt a sort of envy and dislike at the fact that namjoon had Hoseok. He had touched him. Made him feel pleasure. Something about it was so wrong to them. Jeongguk gelt bad because he was thinking like that of a guy he just yet when he had a boyfriend. Taehyung felt the same guilt especially since his boyfriend was right next to him. The problem was Taehyung and Jeongguk have the same taste in men. And Hoseok fit that perfectly. Cute, fun, funny, talkative, energetic, humble and plus….he was hot. They were attracted to Yoongi’s best friend.

 

“it's embarrassing! “, Hoseok said. 

 

“cute ~” said Jeongguk without thinking. 

 

“huh?” asked hoseok as he didn't quite catch that.

 

“w-what? “, saif Jeongguk and shit he realized he said it out loud.

 

“you called hobi hyung cute “, said Jimin. Jeongguk wanted to slap those chubby cheeks so he would shut the fuck up but yoongi would most definitely kick his ass then. Yoongi wasn't that weak. 

 

“No i didn’t”, said Jeongguk defensively.

 

“You did though” said Taehyung softly with a pout and Jeongguk kicked him softly and Taehyung glared at him.

 

“It’s okay look all you like kids. I might be taken but i am still available on the menu”, HOseok said with a wink and lip bite making the two boys weak and there hearts accelerate. 

 

“I was kidding guys chill. Yoongi, Jimin stop teasing them. They are obviously not looking at me. I am not cute stop imagining things”, Said Hoseok and Taehyung wanted to tell Hoseok he was most definitely cute. 

 

Yet it seemed wrong to just call him cute or tell him that right now. Mainly because they just meet and also because Yoongi and JImin would tease the fuck out of them. There was no peace whatsoever.Yet both Jeongguk and Taehyung could not deny there was something about Hoseok that intrigued them. Something about him, his attitude it was so attractive. Not just the fact that he was hot. THat was a bonus. But then what was it. It was also a bit odd to just bring the subject up. They needed to talk about it but how? When?

 

“Fine. You kill the fun”, said Yoongi

 

“Hyung i am fun”, Hoseok said with a smug look earning a slap on the arm.

 

“you always hit me . For everything “, Hoseok pouted.

 

“Well, that’s your fault you always give me a very good reason to hit you”, Yoongi joked while JImin patted his thigh saying to leave poor Hoseok alone. 

 

“I like Jimin. He is actually NICE! Something he hopefully rubs off on you “, Jeongguk and Taehyung smiled because Hoseok just brought a warm and pleasing feeling into their chest.

 

-Later on-

 

“Umm...Hoseok hyung?”, Taehyung said as he stood looking down on hoseok reading something from his phone. Hoseok gave that eye blinding, bright, heart shaped, eye crinkling smile. It was gorgeous.

 

“JUst call me Hobi”

 

“But you’re my hyung”

 

“Ehh i’m not too strict on that but if it makes you feel better you can call me Hobi HYung. Sound good ?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Good...so you wanted to ask me something”, Hobi said grabbing his hand by instinct. After all he was the cuddly one of their friends.

 

“Jeongguk and i wanted to go out to the stores and just look around and we were wondering if you would like to come. I mean it wouldn’t be a bother we genuinely want you to go besides we kinda need a tour guide.”, said taehyung nervously.

 

“So you just want me to go cuz you need me?”

 

Taehyung felt guilty. Not because of what Hoseok said. More because of the true reason he wanted Hoseok to go. He wanted to get to know him besides he was hot. He wanted to be with his hot boyfriend and his new hot friend who for some odd reason also got the attention of his boyfriend. He would have felt like he was cheating but it couldn’t be when jeongguk admitted to the same feelings earlier when they spoke alone. So they wanted to see what it was. Which is why the wanted to spend time with Hoseok. To get to know him. And possibly settle this problem. 

 

“Yes and no. You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

 

“I’m joking. Sure, i’ll go either way Yoongi and Jimin should stay rather calm and rest. I am very loud and not too calm so maybe if i’m out they’ll rest better.” Hoseok said blushing slightly causing a small smile to form on the corners of Taehyung’s lips. Taehyung made himself come back to earth from his dreamland as he was just staring at Hoseok’s face. 

 

“OKay well i’ll get Jeongguk”

 

“Okay”

 

Taehyung walked away and he did feel bad . He felt bad that he could not do anything to help this situation. Yet it was a little worrisome that both him and his boyfriend felt something towards this hyung.

 

“Kookie”

 

“Yeah”

 

“He said yes”

 

“Good let’s go”

 

“Wait...Kookie why do we have to do this?”, asked Taehyung pouting. 

 

“Babe, i am not saying we’ll flirt or seduce him. One i wanted to meet him personally since i’ve never really meet him before. Two, the fact that we both feel so intrigued to him is odd so might as well figure out why.”,Jeongguk said softly kissing Taehyung’s cheek. 

 

“Babe everything is okay...alright?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Good now let’s go”, They went hand in hand towards Hoseok who was putting a sweater on. Once his head peeped out of the sweater he gave them both a smile that made their hearts stop for a second. Taehyung and Jeongguk looked at each other knowing that smile that Hoseok had just given them affected them the same. 

 

“So where do you guys wanna go?”, asked Hoseok happily. 

 

“Honestly we are not that sure. We don’t really come to seoul often. So why don’t you show us your favorite places?”, suggested Jeongguk. Taehyung agreed. They said because it would be easier. Honestly it was because they wanted to see where Hoseok usually went on a daily bases.

 

“Well i go to the gym often not because i like it, if anything exercising is not for me i usually do it to work out my core and thighs a bit. I am a dancer so i have to be somewhat in shape.”

 

“Oh do you have a studio you go to?”, asked Tae as they put their shoes on. 

 

“Yep, i am actually the one who organises the dances and stuff for the other instructors and i have a class of my own. However, i have been working on a project there for our youth to have a dance off or something like that so i haven’t really seen who are the new workers there”, said Hoseok as he opened the door for both of them.

 

“That’s cool how come you didn’t mention it before”, said Jeongguk as they walked down the sidewalk of the neighborhood Yoongi lived in. 

 

“We just met, kid”, true. For some reason Jeongguk didn’t quite like when Hoseok called him kid. Not that he hated it. It was more of a challenge to him. He knew he could show him he was far more stronger than other adults out there so it got to his ego. Taehyung usually called him kid to rile him up. It wasn’t something that was a secret. Obviously Hoseok wouldn’t know that and Jeongguk didn’t feel the need to tell him just yet.

 

“Wait are we not going to tell Yoongi and Jimin that we left maybe we should call them”, said Taehyung. 

 

“Nah, don’t bother. The two were dead on the sofa. Let them rest. DOn’t worry though i actually thought about it and left them a note on the television. See im not so reckless. Clumsy yes, not stupid. AT least not completely”, said Hoseok chuckling. Hoseok had looked like such a bubbly person and he was. Yet as more time passed by they realized Hoseok was actually a really down to earth, humble, mature guy who happened to also have a childish, spontaneous and hyperactive side. It was adorable. Very intriguing to them.

 

As they walked to the center of the town they hit a place where there were restaurants and food stands at every turn. Mainly korean food but some had western foods. Hoseok suggested some of his personal favorite stands and told them what were his favorite things to order from which place. At this burger place, Hoseok ordered two steak burgers for the both of them. Along with some chilli fries and a salad with a odd dressing but tasted good so neither Jeongguk or Taehyung could complain. To finish it off a nice cold coke. THe boys were so curious to eat the strange looking food despite it being a simple burger, fries and salad they didn’t realize Hoseok looking at them without eating himself. 

 

“Hyung, why are you not eating? Would you like some?”, offered Jeongguk once he noticed that Hoseok had not ordered anything for himself.

 

“No no, eat”, Hoseok said with a smile. 

 

Honestly, Hoseok had not been eating too well lately. He had been thinking a lot. Thinking about Namjoon. Hoseok knew this had to end once and for all. He had to tell Namjoon the truth and end this relationship with him because it was going to end up hurting him. Hoseok knew Namjoon so well he knew he would not even blame Hoseok. Of course he would blame himself and think he was not good enough. That is the reason why Hoseok does not have the guts to actually do it. Namjoon’s reaction overall frightens him. Not because he thought Namjoon would hate him, he knew he deserved it either way, but because he didn’t want to face the hurt expression Namjoon would make and go knowing the pain he would leave him with. Hoseok felt like such an asswhole. Why did this have to happen?! He remembers liking Namjoon so much and then now he feels like it’s more of a friendly love . Yet he can have sex and kiss that person? Why was he such a hypocrite. He hated himself right now. 

 

All Hoseok wanted was to know what to do and when to do it. Because he knew what he had to do in general. Yet he was clueless as to what it was he would say and when would be the right time and not be to frank. It was hard.

 

“Hyung”, said a voice firmly. Taeyung. 

 

Hoseok looked at both boys. Their expressions worried. 

 

“Why are you crying?”, asked Taehyung. Hoseok was going to laugh it off and ask what he meant but when he inhaled he felt the familiar feeling of his throat being clogged up and tight. His nose burning from holding back his tears and his eyes tired. Yeah he was crying. Shit. 

 

“I’m sorry...i had a lot on my mind but i’m good”, smiled Hoseok brightly. But it was too fake and plastic. The boys would not fall for it.

 

“Hobi hyung, you-”

 

“Jeongguk don’t...please guys don’t. “

 

“I know we just met but you can trust us”, said Jeongguk softly. 

 

“We will keep it a secret if that is what you want”, Taehyung said with a comforting crooked smile resembling a smirk. Hoseok smiled back his tears stopping.

 

“I just met you but i already trust you. I just … give me time. It’s far too recent”, Hoseok said. 

 

It was true it wasn’t a lie. He did trust them. Despite just meeting. It was just the fact that it was something that was still going on that bothered him. The wound was too fresh to unwrap just yet. Jeongguk and Taehyung wanted to ask because they were worried but they were not going to pry. Instead they smiled. 

 

“So what other place is good?”, asked Jeongguk.

 

Hoseok smiled gratefully. These kids were mature and very understanding. Very kind with a stranger they just meet. He felt his heart warm up and something like fluttering in his tummy. It was new. Odd. Intriguing. 

 

(NAMJIN TIME)

 

Namjoon felt his limbs heavy. He just wanted to lay down and sleep. He had taken a plane to a city in Japan. He had to go. Something about it benefitting his career. It did. Yet Namjoon was a lazy person and he admitted it with no shame.

 

You see Namjoon was a producer and tech. for a very good label. He had done a lot to get to where he was right now. He still had a far way to go to be considered famous but the pay was decent so he was not going to complain for what he had. There was going to be a meeting with the people they were going to work on. They wanted to launch a new product with an electronic company. Maybe a new set of earbuds or something. SImple but good business and lots of money. Yet he really just wanted to go home and cuddle with Hoseok. 

 

That made him feel a bit down. He knew his relationship with Hoseok was as good as done. There was no real relationship going on anymore. Yet it wasn’t him with the doubts it was Hoseok. Namjoon was not blaming Hoseok for it at all. He just new Hoseok didn’t really love him anymore. He had always liked him but sadly he never grew to love him like he loved Hoseok. Namjoon knew it was life. Something that happened because it had to but he could not help feeling like it was on him. Maybe if he would have been a better company or a more fun person Hoseok would have loved him. After all, he was boring, plain, weird, and just not attractive. At least that’s what Namjoon told himself. He was just waiting for Hoseok to do it and end it. Yet he never would and it was nerve wrecking.

 

“Namjoon?”, he turned to see a man about is height but a bit shorter and plump limps. JIn. 

 

“Oh, SeokJin”

 

“Please, call me JIn add hyung if you wish but i don’t mind”, smiled Jin. 

 

“Of course. It’s a surprise to find you here.” 

 

“I am not just a cop. I mean that is my work but my family has ties with the family running the etco. Company so i had to come in their place due to some things. Either way i always come. My mother saying something about a handsome face getting more business deals. I’m sure she does it to flatter me so that i come”, Joked JIn and they both chuckled. 

 

“I guess that’s true”

 

“Seems like it. How are things with Hoseok?”, JIn smiled but it fell into an expression of concern when he saw Namjoon become depressed and without energy. 

 

“Great. We are fine”

 

“Um, Namjoon i know this is our second meeting but i can tell something is up. Are you and Hoseok having problems?”

 

“I guess”

 

“Sorry it was not my place to ask”

 

“Oh no, hyung really it’s fine. I don’t mind if it’s you. You seem to be a really good person and old friend of Hoseok so i know you meant it of concern. And well….yeah we have problems....they probably won’t get fixed. It’s only a matter of time.”, Namjoon said seriously. 

 

“Matter of time? Are you so sure that your relationship is that bad? I mean Hoseok is my friend and i love him, but...why be in a relationship you see ready to fall. There is no future for you or him in it if it’s like what you tell me. I wish it wouldn’t have been that way but Namjoon i consider you a friend, you haven’t given me a reason not to so thinking of what’s best for you and Hoseok you need to talk about it. If there is no solution end it in a nice way where the friendship will be the least damaged as possible. If that means you starting the conversation do it. It’ll be hard, but the longer you wait the more the pain will last.”, JIn said. Jin did not like seeing people like this. BUt what had to be done had to be done. It was far too obvious that Namjoon needed a wake up call. So if it was Jin who had to do it it would be him. He wanted the best for both his friends.

 

“I know”, Namjoon took it all in and realized it was true. JIn was completely right. As much as it would hurt once he was back in korea he would have to get ready for the day he would talk to Hoseok if he didn’t do it. 

 

“Thank you, hyung”, Namjoon said and despite looking okay his eyes bore tears. JIn smiled. He did not feel pity. JIn knew that Namjoon would not want pity. Instead he tried to give as much support and strength as he could. 

 

“How long are you staying here namjoon?”, asked Jin.

 

“Three days”

 

“Same. Do you want to exchange numbers to keep in contact once in awhile. If you ever want to talk.”

 

“Sure. And i also need to look for a hotel soon i completely forgot.”

 

“Stay with me. My family has a house here we can stay there. I’m not taking no as an answer”, JIn said.

 

“Well then if it isn’t too much of a bother.”

 

“Of course not come on, the meeting will start. After we will leave together”

 

Namjoon smiled. JIn was a very nice person. He felt happy that Hoseok had such a friend like that back then. It was good to know someone like that had kept him company all those years. Namjoon felt a sort of warmth and peace settle in his body as he spoke with JIn. Of course he barely met Jin but he felt ease when he was there. 

 

“Alright”

 

(YOONMIN)

 

Yoongi woke up and saw blurs and splashes of many colors. After a few blinkings he woke up to fit everything in its place. A bit disoriented he looked around the room. 

 

Apparently, he was at the living room. His body extended slightly to be leaning back and Jimin leaning on him. Yoongi smiled and looked at his features. He was so small and just cute really. HIs cheeks reminded him of mochi. He chuckled at his own stupid ideas. 

 

His head felt a lot better. Jimin’s wrist was still going to be wrapped for maybe a week or more depending. He has no idea how he avoided that car but he is grateful. If not he would not be with JImin. Yoongi froze and then sighed. Why must he be such an idiot. He lied to himself. He liked being around JImin way too much to be considered normal or simply friendly. 

 

“Fuck...i like Jimin”

 

“What?!”, JImin sat up. JImin had stirred softly when Yoongi had chuckled and had woken up seconds after. He just wanted to be more awake. BUt now he was completely up. Yoongi felt himself stiff. 

 

“Hyung, you like me?”

 

“...”

 

“Yoongi hyung please answer”

 

“...”, it wasn’t that he did not want to answer. Yoongi was afraid. It was hard to admit but he was. He was afraid of falling in love and losing him. Of getting hurt. Of hurting him. LIke he hurt that one person before. 

 

“Yoongi hyung…”, Jimin said his voice trembling. 

 

“So the kiss was not just because you wanted to. Not an impulsive move? Answer me!”, JImin said as tears rolled down his face. He needed to know. Had the right to know.

 

“Jimin...you wouldn’t understand”

 

“What do i need i understand when i know i kissed you because i like you Hyung!”, JImin said his rosy cheeks becoming even more red. It took Yoongi a while to let it sink in. 

 

“Jimin...please don’t”

 

“Don’t what? I am not lying i fell for you days after we met but i was so insecure that i didn’t wanted to admit it. But i am tired of letting people control my life and say what is best for me! I know what i feel!”

 

“JImin”

 

“I am not a kid that just says things because on a simple mistake or misunderstanding!”

 

“JImin”

 

“I am not confused i have known my feeling for you for so long but i was scared of committing when i couldn’t even commit to myself and accept myself”

 

“Jimin”

 

“I know what i want. ANd i want you! Hyung i am n-”

 

JImin felt his tears stop and his eyes were looking straight into a pair of closed eyes. Eyelashes dark and short but slightly curved. Pale skin. Blonde dyed hair. Yoongi’s lips were against his own. Soft and cold like last time. His lips cold but the inside of his mouth warm and hot. So sweet and intoxicating. Yoongi was careful to not harm Jimin. 

 

Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hips. Jimin letting himself go wrapped his good hand on the back of Yoongi’s neck and grabbed at the hair. Yoongi exhaled. THeir kiss was strong but so endearing at the same time. Their lips moving against one another as if they were meant to do that all along. Yoongi soflty backed away and pecked JImin. 

 

“Jimin...god you are so reckless”, Yoongi laughed and it melted Jimin’s body.

 

“What?”

 

“God, of course i kissed you cuz i liked you. And of course you control your life and you decide what you want. I was also afraid. I always tend to lose things that mean a lot to me. I wouldn’t want to lose you too. I’m sorry for being a wimp and not saying anything. I’m sorry for not kicking that lady’s ass before. I’m sorry for not protecting you. Jimin i am not good for you. I am not the best at all. You could find so much better. Do you really want me? Because if you say yes i really won’t be able to let you go.”, Yoongi said smiling a tear rolling down his cheek. 

 

JImin’s heart softened and he was sure of his answer. He hugged Yoongi tightly. Slightly hurting his wrist but he couldn’t care less.

 

“Of course! Hyung im sure! I want you! Don’t say that about yourself please. You are worth so much more that you give yourself credit for.”

 

“So...will you...you know could you...ugh fuck, would you stay with me?”, Yoongi said blushing. JImin pecked him. 

 

“Yeah, mister swag”

 

“God, i have no swag right now”

 

“You have cute swag~”

 

“Brat”

 

“You love it”

 

“Cocky already and you are my boyfriend for just a minute”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Of course. “

 

“Good, no more dirty house parties”

 

“Noted, Mr. Mochi”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing”

 

Despite all the things that went bad he felt his life becoming so much brighter because of a certain cute piece of mochi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read. Important!

This is not an update sorry :( but i wanted to ask something. So would any of you guys like a junghope or jihope? Please answer cuz i get some comments but i wanna know which is the most anticipated:) whenever u guys have time please notify me by commenting here or if you want to make personal request that only i will se DM me on my instagram at gglizette. Please tell me i lo e writing for you all. Rn people want dominant kookie or chimchim so comment and i might actually do it. Also fe free to suggest any other ships in any other groups. I am also open for girl x girl and boy x girl. Okay so that is all. Please enjoy your day. LUV U ALL! !!!!! ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment your thoughts, opinions, suggestions, requests, concerns . And if you need to talk to someone or need someone to listen i am here remember that. Have a super duper good day! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin came to be and everything else broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly happy with these chapters but like always i am so so so sorry for not hurrying up and always lagging so much! Ap has me beat and i have so much homework but it's okay. Just know no matter how long it takes i will always update. Hope you all enjoy.  
> LUV U ALL !!!!!!!!! ^.^

So it had been two days since Yoongi and Jimin were together and there had been one problem. Jin. Jin had started to trust Yoongi for a day. One day and Jimin comes back saying that they are dating. Jin wasn’t really as upset as he said he was the truth is he was just worried. He was worried because he knew what it could bring. Then he was still at Japan so he had gotten the news over the phone.

 

“Come on hyung. He really isn’t as bad as he says he is. He told me such a long time ago to ‘be careful i am the danger people try to keep you away from’ but not i am like that was bullshit! Honestly i feel like it has something to do with his previous experience but i don’t want to ask just yet. Yoongi is such a big softie though like hyung you have no idea. He is the biggest baby i have ever met”, Jimin explained to Jin. 

 

JIn smiled slightly. He knew that Yoongi was not a bad person. He was just worried he would make a mistake and drag his brother with him. JIn knew that Jimin was old enough to make his old decisions so even if Jin did say no it wasn’t going to work at all. He would still be with Yoongi. JIn was just so overprotective that he had wanted to lay out everything for Jimin so he wouldn’t have to suffer anything but now he saw it was useless. Jimin really loved Yoongi. 

 

“I won’t say no cuz i know i am no one to tell you what to do so … just be careful. Both of you guys really.”, Jin sighed

 

“Yes! Thank You Hyung! “

 

“Mhmm, now go back to him don’t be rude”

 

“I won’t. Bye love you~”

 

“Love you too”

 

Jin hung up and dropped his body on the bed. He wondered why Namjoon was taking so long. Jin got really close to Namjoon the past days. Namjoon was a nice guy, very sweet, but oh god he was scared to leave him alone. The guy could burn the house down. He had offered to cook and Jin didn’t see why not. Yet he came into the kitchen to a sad Namjoon who had burned the pan while trying to make some scrambled eggs. JIn was worried and quickly helped him. JIn hadn’t even thought of the pan but after Namjoon started apologizing and explaining he is the god of destruction or something like that he cracked up. Namjoon was so cute! He looked all tough and he was but he was so soft and sweet. For a moment JIn thought he could end up liking him but no he is with Hoseok. He couldn’t do that. Even if they were about to break up. They were still together and they had just met he couldn’t go too fast.

 

Jin put his hands over his face and took a deep sigh. He felt so bad. He knew you couldn’t control who you became attracted to but come on. He shouldn’t do this he felt so dirty. Not because he was thinking anything bad, no. He just thought Namjoon was a sweet guy and he was cute. Attractive and goofy type of cute. Yet the thing that really kept eating him was that this guy that he was becoming to be interested in and thought was so cute and plus was handsome was currently dating his friend. Whether Namjoon and Hoseok break up soon or not he still felt bad because he did do it. JIn was so done with himself. Jin felt like such a bad friend. That made his mood go to an even more low. He would not initiate anything of course. He would treat Namjoon as any other friend. 

 

“Hyung you want to- woah you look like shit”, said Namjoon as he came in with a peach in hand as he took a bite. Namjoon looked over at him and groaned. 

 

“Namjoon”

 

“Oh sorry, language i forgot...Hyung you look like poop”, Namjoon said again causing him to smile. See, why was it so hard to not think this human was adorable when he joked around like that.

 

“I hadn’t even noticed you cussed i am just...done. But don’t cuss and talk nicely. If you want to do business getting rid of those habits makes it easier. Trust me”, JIn said softly as Namjoon laid down with him on the bed resting his head on his tummy.

 

Namjoon also felt very comfortable around Jin. Namjoon in a sense found it a bit odd of him to do so. It’s not like he tried to become comfortable. It had just happened. The odd part was that usually he took a while to get loose around people he just meet. Hoseok had been the only one who made him feel comfortable within a week. Jin had done that in two days. Namjoon found it … peculiar . 

 

JIn was a very nice guy thought Namjoon. He was very caring and made people feel at home. He admitted Jin nagged a lot but it was kind of cute either way. JIn was very very handsome too. Namjoon frowned slightly. He was not sure but he felt like he was getting a bit too interested in Jin for someone who really loved hoseok. That is what he claimed at least. And Namjoon knew he loved Hoseok. He loved him so much. Yet what was this very odd feeling whenever something had to do with JIn. Namjoon blamed on the fact that Jin was nice, very social, and just a good person that had and would become a close friend. Nothing more.

 

“Yes, hyung. Sorry”, Namjoon smiled sheepishly. JIn chuckled. 

 

“I wasn’t scolding or nagging this time”, JIn said as he continued to just relax and enjoy the warm feeling of Namjoon’s head against tummy. WHich he thought shouldn’t be something he should be enjoying this much.

 

Yet Namjoon felt the same.

 

“I know you weren’t. I didn’t think that nor did i say that”, said Namjoon looking to his side to see Jin’s face while he still lay on the older man’s abdomen.

 

“Brat, don’t get so cocky now”, JIn said as he softly flicked the area between Namjoon’s eyebrows. Namjoon flinched slightly. Didn’t even hurt of course he knew Jin wouldn’t even try to. He wouldn’t even want it to sting. UNlike Yoongi who liked seeing him in pain. 

 

“And if you knew i wasn’t why did you say sorry. Don’t apologize when you are not wrong. It makes you look weak and seems like you’re just agreeing to it”, said JIn

 

“Hyung, why do you always relate it to business. I get it part of producing music is making business but come on. “, Namjoon complained. Jin seemed to always reference his lack in proper business etiquette and his small bad habits.

 

Jin smiled and ruffled his hair softly. Namjoon liked it. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was relaxing as if JIn was massaging his head and oddly it felt good. 

 

“Obviously i do it to tease you”

 

“How nice of you”

 

“No need to thank me”

 

“Oh my god, hyung”

 

JIn laughed and it was funny and cute at the same time. It reminded him of screeching but it wasn’t annoying it was adorable really. We got close really quick, too quick maybe ? thought Namjoon. 

 

“What do you mean by that?”, asked Jin looking down. Namjoon looked back at Jin. Fuck. He thought out loud. 

 

“Nothing hyung”

 

“Namjoon tell me”

 

“It’s really nothing”

 

“What do you mean we got close too quick? What are you insinuating?”, asked JIn confused but determined to get an answer. 

 

“Just that….we met two days ago and started talking and now we are very comfortable with each other that’s all”, explained Namjoon. It was true but not completely. 

 

“Is it….it’s Hoseok right.”, Jin said. He didn’t say it as if he was asking more like stating. Namjoon smiled forcefully.

 

“You’re not asking”, Namjoon noticed.

 

“Because it isn’t something that was being hidden. All you think about is Hoseok and what to do. Honestly my opinion is the same. If i saw one slight shimmer of hope in your relationship i’d say talk to him and try to work it out. But i don’t. You both are only bringing each other lower and deeper down. Which is why i think you should talk to him about considering being just friends.”, said Jin who went back to massaging Namjoon’s head.

 

“I know that. That’s why it hurts. I could’ve done better-”

 

“No. Don’t start with that. Things are sometimes not meant to be. You can’t blame something that didn’t go well on you. If you want a reason then it’s that you and Hoseok just lack enough of the right love to keep the relationship alive”

 

“I love Hoseok !”, Namjoon said baffled and a bit angry at what JIn had said. Namjoon was now sitting up.

 

“How could you say that i don’t have love for him. Maybe yeah Hoseok doesn’t love me as much as i do but you don’t know my feelings!”

 

“And do you know yours?”

 

Namjoon stayed quiet for a second when JIn had asked that question.

 

“What?”

 

“If you know that Hoseok doesn’t love you like that and you feel doubt of your own but always push it away isn’t that what Hoseok has also been doing. Whenever he wanted to talk to you about his feelings not being strong and his doubts wouldn’t he push it away and act like everything was okay? Because that is what you are doing. I’m sorry Namjoon but you are acting much like a hypocrite and i am not saying this to offend you. But it’s true, you notice all the little things that Hoseok does but you choose not to notice that you are doing the same thing. You claim to know your feelings but do you really when you are doubting so much or are you just scared to confront it. It’s either or but you definitely do not understand your feelings Namjoon. Instead of screaming at me take your time alone to think about it. I’m going to go make something to eat”, Jin stood up from the bed and closed the door as he walked to the kitchen. 

 

Jin felt slightly bad. He had a bit too straightforward with Namjoon. He wanted to be a bit softer. Yet he knew Namjoon was very stubborn. Two days of meeting and he already knew his attitude. He did the right thing...he hoped. 

 

He also felt uneasy when Namjoon said that about them getting close too soon. The tone in his voice made it evident that in fact Namjoon noticed what he saw. That they were far too close when i came to friends considering they just met. It was a little scary because JIn knew that he thought Namjoon was handsome, cute, and sweet. With time could it turn to something more than a small liking for Namjoon? He was scared.

 

Namjoon felt like a total loser as he sat on the bed. He should have not raised his voice. Especially, not to Jin who only wanted to help him. Many people could say things but they were wrong. They didn’t understand him. The difference her was JIn did. Jin saw right through him. It made Namjoon feel that much more stupid. 

 

It was true. He also had his own doubts about his relationship. He did love Hoseok, but maybe not as much as he should or claimed to. He had always known but pushed it away, He only made things progress more and made Hoseok all that more guilty. When he was also at fault. H really had to talk o Hoseok about it. He had to. 

 

He also had to make it up to Jin…

 

(YOONMIN)

 

“So?”, asked Yoongi waiting on the sofa. JImin smiled and walked to Yoongi leaning on his chest as Yoongi hugged him like that and let his hands fall on Jimin’s tummy.

 

“He approves. It came as a surprise obviously.”, JImin said as he kissed Yoongi’s neck once and nuzzled into it. 

 

Yeah they had like two days going out, but the affection came so naturally to JImin. He was just so cuddly. Yoongi would hug him and kiss his head. He was a soft romantic. Not really expressful with mig words or big actions. More like two or three nice things he would say occasionally and small insignificant actions that would make Jimin’s heart flutter. Yoongi was so cute. 

 

“Well i don’t blame him. Honestly i thought he would say no because of my past and all that”

 

“Hyung what exactly what is your past?”, JImin asked and Yoongi’s expression became heavy. Jimin linked fingers with Yoongi and smiled signaling it was okay. If he didn’t want to answer he didn’t have to. Yoongi wanted to though. It was just hard.

 

“I...you know i do drugs so-”

 

“You mean used to”, that was right Yoongi had promised Jimin to leave it behind. Yoongi smiled. 

 

“Yeah i used to. At that time i was very not addicted just very rebellious. I would want to do things i shouldn’t just to piss people off and feel like i could handle more than them. I liked feeling independant of course i wasn’t really acting it. I was just being stupid. Especially when i started drinking. Jeongguk was always there and he would cry because he wold tell me not to that it’d do me no good and i’d always hit him and tell him to fuck off. Of course i wouldn’t punch him but nonetheless i still shouldn’t have even pushed him. I had a friend who would tell me to avoid drugs and all that because i would get caught one day buying. I said that was only because he never tried it. He….he always just smiled. Never fought back. I ...i loved him. In the more than platonic way. I was never sure if he liked me or men in general so i never made a move. One day i guess he tried it with me and the alcohol and drugs got to him and he got on me and kissed me. He touched me and i kissed back. We had sex. That wasn’t the last time. There were many more times. Even when we were sober and drug free we still did it. We dated for a while. But as time passed he would get more deteriorated. Skinny, sick looking. Obviously as his boyfriend i was worried and i tried to find out was wrong. We would argue endlessly. Then i found so many drugs in his bags. Some that are not meant to be taken in the amounts he did. I confronted him and he got mad he’d hit me but i knew it was just the frustration of being caught.”, JImin could tell Yoongi took this on himself just by the way he was talking.

 

“He promised to stop but he let temptation get to him and he fell back. Frustrated i threw them away and he made a tantrum and went crazy. He said that wouldn’t end things. He broke up with me and left. I still loved him but there wasn’t anything i could do. I would keep an eye on him when he went to parties. He’d hook up with other guys and it hurt but i couldn’t intervene as much as i would have liked to. I tried reasoning with him one more time and he laughed. He said i had no right to tell him to stop when i still used them and i was the one who introduced him to all that. Two days later...he was dead outside his apartment. He overdosed. I felt guilty. It was my fault. I showed him all that. I influenced it. If i hadn’t maybe he would still be alive an-”, Jimin interrupted Yoongi but putting a finger on his lips. 

 

“It is not your fault. He decided to. I knew you used drugs i know friends who use them. I could get them if i wanted to but i don’t. That is my own decision. I have been offered drugs many times hyung and i always say no. If i change my mind it’ll be because of me. I am in no way trying to offend him but he was a little weak. Maybe he did it when he was stressed or going through something. Don’t put this on you. You are not a danger hyung. You are not a bad person. You have your share of mistakes as does anyone else. Learn that”, Jimin said kissing Yoongi’s cheek. 

 

Yoongi smiled. Not just because he knew Jimin was right but because he had Jimin to himself. JImin was such a gorgeous being in the inside as he was in the outside. Yoongi felt really really lucky. Blessed. Yoongi wasn’t a super religious person but he really thanked god for giving him Jimin.

 

“I know. I just...wish i could’ve done more but there really was nothing. I am fine now. I am happy that you’re here”, Yoongi’s statement isn’t all that important but it means so much to Jimin. Because Yoongi isn’t big with words so him saying this meant so much.

 

“I am too”

 

“What that’s all you’re going to say?”, asked Yoongi as they cuddled on the couch.

 

“Well what else do you want me to say?”, asked Jimin chuckling. 

 

“I don’t know maybe something nice. Something that just comes from you”

 

“I like you more than a friend”, said Jimin and Yoongi rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless and kissed Jimin’s head. 

 

“Okay, kid. Real smooth”, said Yoongi with sarcasm making Jimin laugh. 

 

“Not as smooth as my ass”, joked jimin. 

 

“MInd showing me”, said Yoongi huskily as he bit Jimin’s neck. JImin got goosebumps all over his body and started laughing. 

 

“Hyung! Two days and you are already being pervy” he kept on laughing while Yoongi just smiled and held on tighter to him and cuddled him closer. 

 

“Can’t help it. When i first met you i thought you had a nice ass. I won’t lie and say i never wanted to fuck you”, Yoongi said kissing his temple.

 

“Hyung!!!....you serious?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Oh my god...well no. not yet”

 

“But it will happen?”

 

“Yoongi hyung!”

 

Yoongi just laughed as Jimin blushed and pouted cutely. Hoseok was out with Jeongguk and Taehyung so he could stay and cuddle with his little mochi.

 

(VHOPEKOOK)

 

They had left mainly because JImin and Yoongi were always so cute and cuddly that it was a little odd. They were still not used to it. Hoseok had not seen Yoongi so ….so …..just so fluffy and it was awkward. He knew he’d get used to it but it was weird. At least for now. 

 

“Man yoongi hyung is all over Jimin hyung it’s so cheesy!”, complained Jeongguk. 

 

“Now you call him hyung? When Jimin isn’t here”, asked Hoseok teasingly and Jeongguk glared at him as Taehyung laughed. 

 

“Stop”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Hobi hyung….”

 

Hoseok laughed since he knew Jeongguk got riled up quickly. It was funny and ironic. Jeongguk always complained and teased Yoongi for getting mad so quickly but if anything he was much worse. Taehyung also noticed this and they would tease Jeongguk about it but Jeongguk never admitted it.

 

“Kookie you are so cute~ Who’s my baby boy~”, asked Hoseok grabbing Jeongguk’s cheeks and talked in a cute voice. Jeongguk glared harder and Taehyung was grabbing his stomach from how much he was laughing.

 

“Aww is our kookie blushing?”, joined in Taehyung. Jeongguk hated this. He liked affection yes. He did not like being babied. For fuck’s sake, he literally fucked Taehyung on a table, bed, desk, wall, door, floor, couch, tub, sink, laundry room and Taehyung had the audacity of calling him a baby. Jeongguk was sure that he could fuck Hoseok just the same if it was possible. Jeongguk frowned because he knew he shouldn’t think about doing that to his hyung. He shouldn’t it was wrong. Taehyung noticed and was sure it had something to do with Hoseok since they always talked about how they both became so close to Hoseok and how they honestly were slightly crushing on him.

 

However Hoseok didn’t know about that and frowned thinking he took his teasing a little bit too far when it wasn’t bad at all. 

 

“I’m sorry i shouldn’t joke around too much. We did just meet not too long ago and i’m already being too comfortable. I will refrain myself”, Hoseok apologized. He was about to let his hands fall when Jeongguk grabbed them tightly as they were walking. 

 

“No. Who said i wanted you to refrain yourself? How do you that your attitude is what i find extremely attractive about you?”, Jeongguk said and he froze. Taehyung tensed up. Would Hoseok notice? Would he hate them? 

 

“Kookie don’t flatter me. I was just apologizing...it doesn’t bother you at all?”, they exhaled. Thank god for his obliviousness. 

 

“Of course not hyung! It’s cute!”, said Taehyung hugging him. Jeongguk smiled.

 

“Guys i am the oldest here! I can’t be cute!”

 

“Yes you can”, said Taehyung

 

“And you are”, added Jeongguk. 

 

They all chuckled and decided to just go to the mall and buy some food and small items.

 

(NAMSEOK)

 

“Hey Joonie welcome home”, said Hoseok once Namjoon came home from the trip and he was about to call Taehyung but he had fallen asleep but Namjoon came so it could wait a bit. Hoseok was going to go to Namjoon and kiss his cheek when Namjoon stopped him. 

 

Hoseok didn’t understand and was going to ask what was wrong. That is until he saw his face. Sad and depressed but he smiled softly nonetheless. Hoseok knew he found out. That his feelings weren’t as strong as he said. 

 

“Now you know?”, he asked. Tears coming to his eyes. 

 

“Yeah...i always have”

 

“Joon...i am so sorry. I am an idiot i should have told you sooner. I know you are hurt but i didn’t want to-”, Namjoon stopped Hoseok from talking when he hugged him tightly. 

 

“I know. I don’t hold it against you because i also started doubting not too long ago and i kept quiet. I should have also said something. I’m sorry for that.”, Namjoon said as he felt Hoseok hug him back.

 

“I really love you Joon i do...just not… not what you deserve”

 

“I should say the same. It will hurt, it does hurt but i trust that we will work this out with time. For now i will take my things and leave. This was your apartment and we should take time to heal and talk it out after. Sound good?”, said Namjoon as they let go and he could see Hoseok starting to worry. And maybe they both weren’t in love with each other but they sure did love each other and it hurt so much. 

 

“Joon, but you have nowhere else to go”

 

“I will stay with Jin hyung”

 

“Jin?”

 

“We became close. He gave me great advice and helped me face this. He has been a great support.”, something about the way Namjoon said Jin’s name was different. So ...it had such an emotional feeling to it. Hoseok couldn’t quite place it but he knew Jin was a good person and that he would guide Namjoon. He would help him.

 

“OKay...”

 

After he had finished packing his things Namjoon said goodbye to Hoseok with a long hug. They promised to be friends as they always have and that this wouldn’t change their friendship. Hoseok was about to cry but he kept strong until Namjoon walked out that door and closed it leaving his copy of the key on the table. Hoseok let his tears fall then. It isn’t even that he tried to. Even if he had tried to hold it back he would not have been able to. Hoseok felt so guilty and bad for everything. If he would have talked to Namjoon earlier this would have not happened. He needed someone. 

 

Hoseok was going to call taehyung since he was going to call him prior to all this but his hands were trembling to much and he had clicked his first contact. It rung and Hoseok was too depressed to care. 

 

“Hobi hyung what’s up?”, asked Jeongguk happily on the other side of the line.

 

“Are you looking for Tae? He went out with some friends he made at his part time job. Want me to tell him something when he comes back?”, Hoseok didn’t answer but his uneven breathing was heard. Jeongguk fell silent. 

 

“Hobi hyung?”, Jeongguk asked.

 

There was nothing.

 

“Hyung?”

 

A sob fell softly after Hoseok was silent. Jeongguk reacted immediately. He grabbed his coat.

 

“Hyung, you’re crying. Where are you?”, he said as he left leaving a curios Yoongi and worried Jimin at the table as hey ate. 

 

“My...house”, he cried softly it was so weak but had so much pain. 

 

“I’ll be there. Wait for me”, Jeonguk hung up and ran. 

 

Hoseok knew he would be here soon. But he knew the pain of hurting Namjoon like that wouldn’t leave soon at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting this update i actually had it done earlier but my grandpa just passed away and it hit me quite hard. I am sorry for the delay but i hope you guys understand. I am truly sorry. BUt i hope you all still enjoy this chapter.

Jeongguk ran down the streets. He hadn’t been to Hoseok’s house before. But he remembered Hoseok mentioning the address. He ran through the streets in search of what would be his hyung’s house. Why was he crying? He had been just fine days ago.

No, actually he hadn’t been okay.

Jeongguk knew that Hoseok was a naturally happy and sweet person by what Yoongi had told him before but something was wrong. In small moments when Hoseok got lost in his own thoughts or when he thought no one was looking he would get serious and depressed. Or that one time he became gloom when they went out to eat with Taehyung. Hoseok was happy but he wasn’t as happy as he could be. THere was something silently eating him from the inside. What it was he had no clue. But he was crying so Jeongguk was going to find him. 

Blue pot at the end of the apartment buildings. That as what he said. Blue pots. Blue pots. There. 

Jeongguk walked into the complex and tried to remember the number 115. As he asked the young lady at the front which floor it was she answered third. She had been a bit too flirty for his taste. He didn’t know if she was just like that or she flirted on purpose. Either way he thanked her and ran up the stairs. THere was an elevator but he felt like his legs were faster. Maybe he was just in such a rush that the adrenaline was making him think that. 

115 was the fourth door. Jeongguk knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. So he decided to just walk in and he found Hoseok on the couch phone still in hand and small tears running down his cheekbones. Jeongguk closed the door and walked inside. Hoseok lifted his head once Jeongguk stood in front of him. He had to look up since he was sitting down and Jeongguk was standing. Jeongguk was slightly out of breath his hair blown back slightly due to the wind and running. Tiny sheen of sweat on his skin.

“I’m here”, Jeongguk said softly. 

Hoseok smiled but it looked so hurt that jeongguk’s heart broke.

“I knew you would be”, Hoseok said his voice a bit raspier than he was used to. 

“Hyung…” fuck moments like this made him hate himself. He was never good with this. When people cried or he should say something to make them feel better, comforting. He was horrible at it. Something he inherited from Yoongi. He would always laugh when Yoongi complained that he couldn’t express himself or anything but no he understood it. 

He also hated it. Taehyung was the type of person that he could feel what the person was wanting to say so he never had a problem with Taehyung when it came to it.Hoseok was different. Very different. Words eased him. Hoseok was that type of person you need to say things to or he really won’t get it through. If you tell him he is ugly he would most likely believe it. If you talked to him saying he was gorgeous and that he was the living sun he would blush and smile beautifully. Jeongguk was not good at that. Details and expressing. That was just not his thing he was more the person who would hug you and not say anything even if you cried. He would smoothen out your back with his hand. Maybe even cry along with you because he hates seeing the people he cares about crying. But he just wasn’t good at saying anything. RIght now that was what Hoseok needed and he couldn’t do it. 

“I’m sorry...i am so fucking pathetic”

“No!”, Jeongguk was not good with words. But he sure was not going to let Hoseok belittle himself like that. Jeongguk kneeled down and took Hoseok’s phone placing it on the table behind him and took his hyung’s hands into his. They were cold. 

“Hyung, you are not pathetic do not call yourself such things”

“You say that because you don’t know what i’ve done”, said Hoseok a tear running swiftly down the plains on his face.

“Then why don’t you tell me”, jeongguk said as he looked straight into Hoseok’s eyes as he warmed his hands up. Hoseok looked down.

“I hurt Namjoon”

“Namjoon hyung? What about him? Aren’t you guys dating?”, jeongguk asked but he regretted it when he saw the sadness in Hoseok’s eyes once he asked that.

“We were dating…”

“Were….”

“Yeah….were. I ruined it.”

“What makes you say that?”, Jeongguk shouldn’t be asking so much but he just wanted Hoseok to let it out now.

“I….from a while back i had a few doubts about my feelings for him. Months ago. But i never said anything thinking that i would hurt him less. I love him i do. But not the way i should. I am not in love with him...we talked and he said he had realised that sadly he felt the same and that he had noticed my doubts but waited for me to bring them up but i never did. He left today...we are still friends but i know i hurt him. I should have been stronger. I am such a wimp. I didn’t have the ba-”

“Hyung stop”, Jeongguk said firmly as he held Hoseok’s shoulders tightly. It stung. Jeongguk was very strong so the feeling of his hands gripping his shoulders hurt a bit. Yet they worked the purpose he focused on Jeongguk. 

“Hyung, please. I am sure that this is not something you can just shake off so easily but this is not something you have to push yourself down for. “, Jeongguk said as he softly let go of Hoseok. Jeongguk saw how his hyung flinched as the blood in his arms started to flow again. But he needed the shake.

“Maybe you are right but...how am i going to get over it”

“You don’t need to. You need to understand it and accept it . Getting over it will come with time”, Jeongguk explained as best as he could. 

“You ...live with Tae, right?”

The question was so sudden and off topic he took a moment to actually understand it. Yeah he lived with Taehyung. BUt was it not a natural thing to do. THey had been dating for a while now. Honestly there seemed to be nothing wrong with it. Did hoseok mind?

“Yeah”

“Lucky…”

“Excuse me?”

“You….are very lucky. To have someone living with you”, Hoseok said smiling sadly. 

“I don’t mind living alone. I would be living alone if it weren’t for Tae who decided it. Honestly i have no problem living alone”, said Jeongguk. 

It was true. He didn’t have a fear of being alone. He did like Tae’s company but if he decided to get his own place he would be okay. Jeongguk wouldn’t be butthurt at all. He understood that. 

“Well, lucky you. You’re a cute baby boy aren’t you?”, Hoseok said jokingly but his face and everything about him was still very sad. Jeongguk could tell he was trying not to cry. To be strong and make it seem as if he was over it. 

“Hyung...do you not like it?”

“Honestly, no. i don’t”, Hoseok said and a tear went down his face. 

“It scares the shit out of me really. Being alone. Having no one. I did and i let Namjoon go and to make it worse i hurt him”, Hoseok said and Jeongguk just got on the couch and hugged him. 

“You are not alone hyung”

“Yes, i am kookie. If you haven’t noticed the house is empty and i’m just here….alone”, Hoseok said and it made Jeongguk’s heart melt even more. Hoseok was supposed to be older than him but he sure didn’t look like it. 

“Hyung then what am i?”

“You are a kid”

“Hyung…”, Jeongguk was being serious and Hoseok had made a joke to tease him. Only Jung Hoseok would. Yet Jeongguk didn’t like it either. He didn’t like being seen as a kid. He obviously was not. He knew he was the youngest but come on he is not a kid. Hoseok shouldn’t treat him like one and for some reason it stings him that he does. When others do it he just rolls his eyes and keeps going when it’s Hoseok he wants to prove him wrong.

“Kookie, sooner or later i will be alone, but i really appreciate you being here for now”

Jeongguk stayed silent and looked at Hoseok. He sighed and got his own phone out. Hoseok watched as he pressed a contact and waited as he heard the soft ring. 

“it’s me”

Hoseok could recognize Taehyung’s voice over the phone. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I am going to stay over at Hobi hyung’s place for now alright”

Hoseok shot his head up and looked at him surprised but was met with a serious expression. 

“Umm okay. Why? Is he okay? Wait….did he find out about us lik-”, Jeongguk quickly interrupted Taehyung once he realized what he was going to ask. He couldn’t let Hoseok know that they were both crushing on him. Especially not now.

“No, not that. Just it would be good if i did. Are you okay with it?”, Jeongguk asked. He was sure Taehyung would be okay with it but he wanted to make sure. 

“Okay, yeah it’s fine. Message me in the morning babe”

“I will”

“Okay, bye love you”

“Bye love you too”

Jeongguk looked at Hoseok smirking right after he was done with the call. Hoseok felt something similar to butterflies in his tummy when Jeongguk did that. 

“Well now...i’m a kid who will spending the night with you”

“It’s technically still noon”

“Then i’ll stay for the remainder of today and tomorrow how does that sound hyung?”, Jeongguk said getting really close to Hoseok. Hoseok thought nothing of it but it was hard for Jeongguk considering how much he wanted to kiss this man. And he very well knew Taehyung did too..

“That...you shouldn’t have to”, Hoseok said pouting. He felt bad he really did. 

“God, hyung i am not a child i do things because i want to do them so stop saying anything else”, complained Jeongguk and instinctively he kissed his hands. He was about to apologize when Hoseok hugged him. Crying but smiling. 

“Thanks kookie~”, Hoseok said kissing Jeongguk’s cheek. Jeongguk wanted to go punch the wall why was it that Hoseok always made him get so flustered. It felt like he was falling in love all over again. JUst this time It wasn’t him falling for Taehyung, but Taehyung and him falling in love with Hoseok.

(NAMJIN)

Namjoon had just came to JIn’s house and Jin didn’t ask why he was there or why he had his luggage he just smiled and hugged him tight until he had stopped crying. JIn had already accepted Namjoon coming to live with him fro the time being. JIn was just scared.

Not because he didn’t trust Namjoon more because he was noticing he enjoyed Namjoon’s warmth a bit too much. His hugs, holding his hand, hearing his voice. It was very unusual. He had friends around Namjoon’s age and somewhat same character but it just was not the same. The feeling was so different. 

“Joon, you have to eat something please”, Jin said pushing the plate of food towards him. 

“Hyung i’m not really hungry please.”

“No you are but you say you aren’t. A break up should not make you not take care of yourself”, Jin said seriously. Namjoon didn’t take it all that well. 

“It shouldn’t but it is. I thought you would help me not scold me!”

“Then how do you want my help?! I am helping by making sure you are okay!”

“OKay?! You keep on saying it should not be a big deal but that relationship meant so much to me!”

“Enough to let yourself fall sick?!”

“I loved him!”

“I do too he is my friend and so are you!”

“Then help me!”

“How?! This is a fight you have to face! I’m sorry i can’t d-”, Namjoon leaned in and kissed Jin. Jin froze. 

Namjoon had their lips pressed together firmly. Jin was not moving at all. Namjoon then slightly parted his lips and started moving them along JIn’s lips. Jin did the same as he felt his body relax. Namjoon hugged his waist and JIn grabbed his shoulders. Their lips still moving and gliding against each other’s lips. 

As they inhaled and exhaled through their noses they felt their hearts pound quickly. Namjoon let his hands go a bit lower and pressed his body more against Jin’s. 

JIn reacted by stopping his lips and slightly pulling back. Their foreheads still pressed together. Namjoon sighed and hugged Jin tighter.

“I’m sorry…..i shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I - no matter how emotional i was i shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that .I’m going to go wash my face i’ll eat when i’m done., sorry hyung”, Namjoon said letting go and heading to the bathroom.

Jin stood there, still. He felt the tingly sensation on his lips spread through his spine.

“...maybe i was the one to take advantage of you...i’m sorry Namjoon”

(YOONMIN)

“Hyung…..stop”, said JImin annoyed. 

“Stop what?”

“Hyung”

“Jimin i am just laying down what could i possibly do wrong?”, Yoongi asked as he kept on poking Jimin’s butt with his feet. Jimin groaned. 

“Hyung it hurts. You poke my butt hard with your heel!”, JImin said as he let go of his phone to hit Yoongi’s leg. 

JImin and Yoongi were laying down on the long couch and both used their phones just listening to music, reading or doing other things together. Yoongi took pictures of JImin’s butt and would send them to him. JImin would respond with a derp picture. Jimin lay on his tummy and Yoongi sat up with his legs up on Jimin’s butt. 

“Dude it’s my toes not my heel. Get it right”, Yoongi teased. 

“It still hurt though!”, Jimin pouted.

“Stop whining like such a bitch “, Yoongi said and Jimin quickly turned clutching his chest. 

“Oh my gawd hyung! You just called me a bitch?!”, Jimin pouted pretending to cry. Yoongi was going to tease him more but he was too cute so he went towards Jimin and hugged him tight. .

“Baby you know i am kidding!”, Yoongi said kissing the side of his face. 

“You still said it!”

“But there was no truth behind it”

“Mhmm right.”

Yoongi kissed Jimin’s cheek again causing the younger boy to chuckle. Yet they were interrupted when Taehyung had come. Yoongi glared slightly. 

“Oh, Kookie isn’t back with you?”, JImin asked as Yoongi still hugged him. 

“No, he is sleeping at Hobi hyung’s place”, Jimin and Yoongi looked at Taehyung confused.

“What do you mean?”, asked Yoongi. 

“Oh...you guys don’t know? I thought you would know why”

“He didn’t say?”, Yoongi was rather confused at that.

“No, imma ask him in a bit once i shower”, Taehyung smiled. Yoongi and Jimin nodded. 

-a few minutes later-

“Hyung”, Taehyung called.

“What?”

“Yeah?”

Both answered when Taehyung had called. Taehyung didn’t mind he was just shocked by the text Jeongguk had sent him. He understood why he had wanted to stay over at Hobi’s place so suddenly. 

“Hobi and Namjoon hyung broke up”, said Taehyung simply causing both his hyungs to go wide eyed. 

“Are you serious? “, asked Jimin. Yoongi felt bad but he knew it was for the best. A relationship full of doubt and worry would lead to nowhere. Yet he was sure that both Hoseok and Namjoon were not taking it too well. He was honestly worried about both his younger friends. He just hoped that they would both be able to move on quickly and not suffer so much. 

(Weeks later)

Yoongi and Jimin had gotten better so they both had to go back to the community service. Yoongi was done with his park hours meaning he no longer needed to clean the parks. He was glad. Yet now he cussed out any bastard who left trash or did something to the parks and public places. He knew the struggle of cleaning them. He felt bad for those who had to that everyday .

Yet Yoongi still complained because he had dance class. It wasn’t that bad because he had it with jimin obviously, but he just wasn’t the type of person to enjoy cardio or anything that involved him to move so much. Jimin always pushed him to do what he had to. To bring the things he needed, to help him with explaining the choreo, help others with choreo. He found it so stupid. How was he going to help others with dancing when he was not all that good himself. Somehow he managed. 

Yoongi hated how the girls would eat Jimin with their eyes. He for sure killed them with his eyes. There was no rule about no hugging so he would do it often. He would smirk. THose bitches could look all they want but he could look and touch all he wanted. They had nothing on him.

“Hyung why are you so touchy during practices?”, Jimin asked once everyone was gone and it was just them in the studio. 

Yoongi kissed his neck. Jimin gasped as small goosebumps formed all over his skin. Yoongi hugged his waist tighter. 

“Can’t i?”, Yoongi whispered and bit into the soft spot that got Jimin riled up so nicely. Jimin let a soft moan escape his lips. 

“You can but hyung, there’s so much people”

“Ashamed of me now?”

“What? No - AH!”

Jimin gasped in shock as Yoongi turned him around so he could face him and slammed him into the mirror, but not hard enough to hurt him. Yoongi leaned his face close until their noses touched. 

“You know you look so hot baby. Teaching and dancing. Yet i’m not the only one who notices”, Yoongi said as he leaned in more. 

“Hyung”, Jimin said in embarrassment more than anything else. Yoongi liked that. Seeing he could make JImin submit like that. 

“You like it ?”

“No! Only you hyung”

“Good...baby can i?”, Yoongi asked. THey had never kissed before. Not on the lips at least and he wanted to know if Jimin wanted it as much as he did. He had wanted to kiss yoongi a while back but he never felt like Jimin would have wanted to.

“Yeah”, little did he know that JImin had wanted it just as much.

Yoongi cupped Jimin’s face and he kissed his cheek, his nose and then he slowly went in to kiss his lips. It was a soft press at first. THe feeling of the kiss different from the ones before. This was more official if it made sense. It had a sense of responsibility that Yoongi liked. KNowing that Jimin depended on him. He wanted to be dependable for his baby. He loved JImin so much. 

Jimin wrapped his arms around his neck and Yoongi licked Jimin’s lip slightly. Jimin parted his lips and felt Yoongi’s tongue enter his mouth. It made his whole body tingle. Yoongi softly and gently kissed Jimin like he was glass that would break from anything. Yoongi got close and Jimin gasped. Yoongi thought he had done something wrong. He backed away slowly and was about to apologize. 

“I’m sorry hyung”, JImin said ashamed. Yoongi couldn’t understand why. 

 

“I-i didn’t mean to, sorry”

“Baby what are you talking about?”, Yoongi said holding JImin’s hands. 

“I um...you didn’t feel it?”

“Feel what?”, Yoongi asked. JImin blushed and looked away. Yoongi thought about it but he doubted Jimin would...he couldn’t right?. Trying to not make it obvious and not embarrass JImin more he looked down and he realized that Jimin was aroused. His sweatpants not helping in hiding it. 

“Oh, you’re just hard baby~ THere is nothing wrong with that”, Yoongi smiled at his cuteness. 

“Just hard?! I ruined the mood! It was cute but i got….bothered”, Yoongi found it adorable how Jimin said bothered instead of horny. 

Yoongi leaned in and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Baby look”, Yoongi lead Jimin’s hands to his own arousal and JImin’s eyes widened. 

“See, hyung also got ...bothered”, Yoongi said teasingly and Jimin chuckled embarrassed. 

“Can i take care of it baby?”, Yoongi asked kissing his lips, nose, forehead, and eyes. 

“But we are at the studio. And take care of it how?”

“Then we shall make it quick. And just tell me can i? You will see if you let me”

“...Okay, hyung”, Jimin smiled softly. Yoongi kissed him again as he let his hands slide down and pull Jimin’s sweatpants down to the middle of his thighs. Jimin blushed but he kept on kissing Yoongi and moaned softly when Yoongi let his hand softly rub him through his underwear. 

“Imma take care of you okay, just trust me, don’t be so tense”, Yoongi said. He could feel Jimin’s thighs stiff and he wanted him to relax. Yoongi just wanted him to relax and enjoy himself. He wanted him to feel good. Especially since his last sexualo experience was with that crazy bitch that made him her sex toy. He loved him and he wanted JImin to see that. 

Jimin was starting to leak with precome and he could tell how embarrassed Jimin was. Yoongi stopped kissing him and got on his knees. 

“Hyung!”

“It’s okay. I won’t go hard on you today”, he winked making Jimin blush. 

Yoongi pulled Jimin’s cock out and was rewarded with what he called he cute sight. He was thicker than he had thought he would be but nothing odd. It was perfect honestly. Precome already collecting at the tip. Yoongi eyed Jimin once before closing his eyes and licking the tip clean and going down on his cock with his mouth. Jimin moaned and grabbed slightly at Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi didn’t mind. It didn’t hurt. 

He was going slow. Only going half way for now and using his hand on the part he wasn’t touching with his mouth. Occasionally he would look up and see Jimin looking down breathing a bit hard. Pink lips, teeth biting onto his bottom lip. A sight Yoongi would remember.

“Hyung~”

He judged that Jimin was getting close from the sudden little twitches his cock would make in his mouth. Yoongi decided to go deeper and hollow his cheeks making it stronger. Jimin groaned once again. Yoongi was moving his head up and down quickly now while also moving his hand. 

“HYung i’m gonna come...move”, JImin didn’t want to come in Yoongi’s mouth. Yet that is what Yoongi wanted. Yoongi wouldn’t move despite Jimin’s attempt on pushing him away. JImin came. In Yoongi’s mouth. His body tensing then it went completely limp against the mirror of the dance studio. 

Yoongi swallowed JImin’s come and Jimin made a surprised face. 

“HYUNG! I am so so sorry i should have had a napkin or something and-”

“Baby it’s okay. Besides you don’t taste bad”, Yoongi said honestly.

“You would know”, JImin said teasingly. 

“I would actually and i know that you don’t taste unpleasant”, Yoongi said. Jimin frowned slightly realizing that it was true. Yoongi WOULD know. He wasn’t his first. It made JImin a bit jealous and possessive if he was honest. Because he was his Yoongi, no one else’s. 

“Baby, i know what you are thinking. Stop. It’s not worth it okay”, Yoongi said kissing his cheek. Jimin smiled but it still tugged on his chest. 

“Babe”

“Yeah?”, asked Jimin.

Yoongi pecked his lips quickly as he was pulling his sweatpants all the way up. 

“I love you”, Yoongi smiled fondly. 

“I love you too”, Jimin forgot about his other feeling because the feeling of Yoongi saying that made everything blur with such a pleasing feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys forgive me i know i took long. I was so busy with family and grandpa's funeral i had no time to write. Thank you for all the support you guys give me. One day i will update regularly lol XD LOVE Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^
> 
> Btw, Junghope won! I will write a junghope soon~ Comment if you would like a bunch of oneshots, short chaptered story, lengthy chaptered story, smut, fluff, both, etc. Don't be scared to request fluffy stuff or super kinky stuff ;) i open minded. Please feel free to comment.

It had been so long since Yoongi talked to Hoseok. The last time he talked to him was probably the day before he broke up with Namjoon and that was about four weeks ago. A month practically. And to be quite honest he was slightly pissed. He didn’t talk to him. He had not even made the effort to see him or call him at all. 

For fuck’s sake he was his best friend! WHy would he ignore him? Was he avoiding him? He knew Hoseok had been avoiding Jeongguk and Taehyung too. Yet sometimes they went to go visit Hoseok. It seemed as if he was pushing everyone away. Not even Namjoon was being like that. Namjoon wasn’t being the happiest person ever but he was smiling, laughing, talking interacting with them regularly. When he asked about Hoseok Namjoon smiled sadly and said he had not seen or talked to Hoseok since “that incident” as he called it.

It was completely unbelievable!

“God, babe. Why so tense?”, asked JImin as they cuddled in bed. Jimin getting ontop of him and straddling his hips but more like his crotch given Yoongi’s position. 

Yoongi smiled slightly at Jimin. 

“I’m just frustrated i guess”

“Why?”

“Hoseok”

JImin furrowed his eyebrows. He felt a bit worried considering that he had not heard of Hoseok either. He had noticed his sudden absence but he never dared ask. Especially since he knew he had just broken up with Namjoon. 

“He just...he is ignoring all of us and fuck well he is my best friend but he doesn’t talk to me or shit”, Yoongi complained softly grabbing Jimin’s hips. Jimin chuckled slightly and ran his fingers through Yoongi’s hair. 

“Babe, do you know for a fact that he is ignoring you? I mean you are accusing him of that”, Jimin said amused.

“Well no”

“Then baby maybe he is taking some time. Give him a break”

“Break?! We haven't seen or talked in a month!”

“Be patient then”

Yoongi smiled and sighed giving in to Jimin’s hands as they played with his hair. It was very soothing. 

“Let me make you ...not tense babe”, Jimin said. It was odd but Jimin had been wanting to have sex for a while and Yoongi had always said to wait. Yoongi was not scared but he just didn’t want JImin to regret doing it after. 

“Baby”

“Please. I know what i want. I am not basing this on sexual frustration or anything like that. Yoongi hyung i really want to be with you”, Jimin said seriously.

Yoongi knew that. Yoongi was not stupid he could tell that this was something Jimin wanted after lots of thinking and reflecting. That he held himself back a few times knowing the time was not right yet. So it was not that he was rushing it. Yoongi smiled softly and genuinely. 

“I know you do babe”, Yoongi said grabbing a little harder at Jimin’s hips. Jimin bit his lip.

“Does that mean yeah?”, Jimin asked eagerly. Yoongi leaned forward.

“Yeah” Yoongi then grabbed his hips hard and kissed him roughly. Jimin wasn’t expecting Yoongi to be so rough. He expected him cuter and sweet like he usually was when he cuddled with him. Yoongi wasn’t being all that rough but he was a bit more dominant than Jimin was used to.

“So do you wanna take over or me?”, Yoongi asked. Jimin was surprised. 

“Wait...are you asking if i wanna top you?”, Jimin had thought it would be obvious. 

“Well, i want your first time with me to be the most enjoyable so go ahead and decide”, Yoongi had always been open to any options. He could top or bottom. Both felt good. Jimin however, felt like he was leaning towards a bottom. Yet thinking about Yoongi being a bottom was not a bad thing AT ALL.

“I never top though but...i wanna you know…”, Jimin said bashfully.

“You want to fuck me babe?”< Yoongi said teasingly kissing his neck. Jimin shuddered. 

“Y-yeah”, Jimin knew what was done when doing it with a man like this but he had never actually done it so he felt like a virgin all over again. His rear end was definitely not virgin but his front lower area was very much a virgin.

“Hyung you do know that i am totally not an expert at this right?”, Jimin said softly and he smiled. 

“Of course Jimin i am aware. But i am a lot more used to bottoming than you are. You have never been penetrated by an actual dick have you?”, Yoongi asked to be polite but he knew the truth. Jimin had never had actual sex with anyone.

“I don’t like that…”, Jimin confessed. Yoongi laughed. 

“Babe it’s fine. You just never had the chance to but we will later okay”, Yoongi said referring to how Jimin has never been penetrated.

“That’s not what i meant”, Jimin said seriously leaning forward to kiss and nibble on Yoongi’s lip. 

“I don’t like that you ARE used to it. Thinking of that is not all that nice”, Jimin said lowly causing shivers to run down Yoongi’s spine but he would never admit to it.

Yoongi smiled and kissed Jimin softly this time. Assuring him that there was nothing to worry about. Jimin noticed that and it made his heart melt but crumble up at the same time it was all too much. Yet he loved it. The overwhelming feeling of being loved and loving someone so much. It was nice. His body tingled with anticipation knowing that Yoongi had let him. THat he would fuck Yoongi. Honestly, he had expected their first time to be Yoongi who fucked him. Having it the other way around made him a tad bit nervous. Not in a bad way. If Yoongi was really going to let him do this then he wanted it to be great. He knew it wasn’t going to be amazing or orgasmical toe-curling pleasure but he could make it good and nice, comforting, sweet, loving. He was. Jimin was positive he would do just that despite his lack of knowledge or technique in bed. 

What started out as a small press of lips soon turned into something more like a dance of lips and tongue gliding on each other. Jimin was never sure how he would be if he was the top. He knew one day in his life he might get the chance to be a top and not a bottom. Yet he never thought he would someone who would be somewhat dominant. He imagined his significant other take control despite their obvious roles. 

Jimin really surprised himself. 

Of course he was no dom but he was a lot more controlling than he thought he would be. It was not even that he was being controlling he just wanted to ensure Yoongi felt good and that he was comfortable. 

Jimin slowly grabbed Yoongi’s neck as they kissed and Yoongi was not going to lie, he liked it. Jimin was not putting any pressure or even holding his neck. His fingers were barely brushing the skin and he already felt his skin tingle. It was a big turn on. Jimin liked the feeling of Yoongi’s neck. It was warm. He ghosted his fingers over the skin. Feeling the faint pulse on the side of his neck. It was nice. It was also reassuring to feel how fast the pulse was. That meant he was doing something right….right?

After they were gasping for air Jimin stood up and helped Yoongi lay down in a more comfortable position. 

“So hyung...i am pretty sure i won’t be like all that great, but i hope i can do good. So if i do anything that doesn’t feel right even if it doesn’t hurt tell me. Don’t hesitate. Or if you want me to do something tell me and i will do my best”, Jimin said getting in between Yoongi’s thighs so their clothed erections pressed against each others and momentarily flustered Yoongi. Yoongi chuckled once he came to. 

“Jimin, it’s okay. You’ll do fine. Sex isn’t that hard. Just do as you please and i love you. Of course i’ll tell you anything. Trust me too you know”, Yoongi said smiling. 

Jimin smiled and felt kind of bad. It was sex, but it was a bit hard. Doing it in a way so your partner feels good that had him nervous. Maybe that’s what it was. Nervousness. Yet that’s not the reason he felt bad. He was telling Yoongi to trust him and tell him anything he wanted to. Yet he also needed to trust Yoongi. Needed to trust that Yoongi would also be there for him. He felt a bit stupid. But seeing his boyfriend like that, waiting for him and not rushing him, despite the fact that Jimin swore he would and never did, made him continue. 

“Can i take your clothes off?”, asked Jimin while kissing Yoongi’s neck. 

The feeling of Jimin’s warm lips on his neck and jaw made his heart flutter and his cock harden. The fact that their erections were pressed together and anytime Jimin moved it created friction didn’t help much. 

“Yeah”, Yoongi said a bit out of breath. It turned Jimin on. 

Jimin with ease but care took Yoongi’s shirt off. He had seen Yoongi without a shirt a couple times but not in a situation half as close as this. It was so different. Made him all that more nervous and he just wanted to kiss and touch everything. All of Yoongi. He did.

His hands started to spread over his abdomen and then spread to his chest, his sides and back to his abdomen. Not too long after he started kissing Yoongi’s tummy. He teasingly rubbed his face against his side so Yoongi would laugh. Yoongi did. Jimin smiled endearingly and Yoongi felt his body warm up. He loved Jimin so much. The way he joked around despite the obvious situation was adorable and he wouldn’t change his antics for anything. 

“I love you hyung”

“I love you too chim”

Jimin went up to kiss Yoongi. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck. Their tongues exploring the other's’ mouth as they always did. Jimin was being quite assertive and Yoongi was quite honestly into it. He liked it. The way Jimin was taking the lead was amazing. Even if it was little things they changed the whole atmosphere. Yoongi realized his boxers were gone when he felt Jimin’s hand stroking him slow. It made him buck his hips up slightly as he looked for more. Jimin smiled. 

“Hyung let me lead”

“I am”

“Don’t move your hips”

“It feels good”

“Well trust me and i’ll do better”

Jimin meant that in an innocent way Yoongi knew that but the way he looked at Yoongi from under his lashes as he kissed his thighs he felt a bit lightheaded. 

As he stroked Yoongi, Jimin wanted to use his mouth knowing Yoongi enjoyed that. Jimin had given Yoongi a couple blowjobs before. Maybe just three but he thought he was quite okay. Yoongi liked it. Yoongi liked that he went slow but hollowed his cheeks sucking hard. So it can be said that they were a good match.

“Fuck, babe”, Yoongi said softly as Jimin took him into his mouth and started to move his head. He didn’t hollow his cheeks yet. He started very slow. Yoongi usually didn’t like to be teased but the way Jimin did it was very arousing and thoroughly pleasant. 

Jimin could taste the salty precome in his mouth already. He hollowed his cheeks and went slightly faster. He was surprised but pleased that Yoongi wasn’t moving his hips. He moved his hand up and down on the part his mouth couldn’t quite get to. 

“Babe”, Yoongi called softly patting his head and brushing his hair out of his eyes. Jimin looked up without stopping but slowing down. 

“That’s enough”, Yoongi said smiling a blush on his cheeks and heavy lidded eyes.

“Was it not good enough?”

“No! No, i was going to come, babe. I didn’t want to come in your mouth today”

“Today?”, said Jimin raising an eyebrow. Yoongi winked. 

“Lube?”

“Under the bed”, Yoongi pointed and Jimin reached for it. He grabbed a bottle and poured some onto his hands it was cold so he let it warm up in his hands . 

“Hyung”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me”

Yoongi smiled and sat up, leaning forward to press their lips together. They both smiled. 

“One more”, Jimin said. 

“Okay just one then right?”

“Well, if you’re asking then a hundred more”

Yoongi laughed but kissed him. They aren’t sure how many times but it certainly had to be close to a hundred. Jimin leaned forward so that Yoongi was soon laying down once again. 

“Can i ?”, asked Jimin. Yoongi smiled and nodded. 

Jimin slowly pressed a lubed finger in. Yoongi sighed but showed no signs of discomfort. So Jimin pulled out and pressed back in slowly. 

“Does this feel okay?”, asked Jimin after a few times of doing this.

“Yeah you can add another one”

Jimin was surprised since he thought it was very soon. Yet he did as Yoongi instructed. He went a little slower than the previous time until Yoongi told him ‘i am not glass i won’t break go faster’. 

Once he saw Jimin was enjoying it quite a bit he put a third digit inside. Yoongi said nothing and seemed to keep enjoying it judging by his hips starting to roll forward. Jimin didn’t tell him not to. Yoongi looked too hot. It was when he curved his fingers a bit that Yoongi groaned. 

“Sorry! Did i put it in too quickly ! i’m sorry, i’ll -”

“No…”

“What?”

“Not bad. Keep doing it please. “, Jimin realized he had touched Yoongi’s sweetspot. Jimin was a bit more nervous realizing he found it. Jimin kept moving his fingers and pressing against it making Yoongi groan slightly and pant. 

“Babe, can you do it now?”, Yoongi said barely opening his eyes and looking at Jimin. Jimin knew what Yoongi meant and honestly he wanted to fuck Yoongi and tell him how much he loved him, but another part of him told him to be careful. He could do both. 

“Umm condom?”

“Jimin “, Yoongi smirked amused. 

“What?”

“I don’t mind you not using one. Just like i don’t mind you coming in or on me. I am ‘clean’ if that worries you. I go get checked regularly”, Yoongi said teasingly. It was all true but he was still amused. 

“Oh , no i don’t care it’s just i thought you did”

“I don’t so just do it babe”, Yoongi said as he got up and pecked Jimin’s lips and laid back down spreading his legs more as Jimin pulled of his pants and boxers as well as shirt. 

“Ready ?”

“Yeah”

Jimin slowly pushed himself in and waited for Yoongi to relax a bit more. He was tense and stiff. After a few moments and a few kisses later he did relax. Yoongi smiled and JImin smiled back as he started to pull out and push in slowly . Yoongi let out a little moan and he grabbed Jimin’s arms. 

“Faster, Jimin. God, i won’t break kid”

“Sorry”, Jimin chuckled kissing his forehead and went faster with a steady pace. Hitting his spot at the same time. 

The feeling of being able to be like this with Yoongi was amazing. He wanted to cry. Not because he was being cheesey but more because he was so happy and grateful to have met Yoongi. To have him and love him. Yoongi realized this. 

“You can cry. I admit it’s cute but i won’t laugh”, Yoongi said softly as Jimin still thrusted into him. It was a little hard to speak. Jimin let a tear roll down and he kissed Yoongi passionately. Yoongi kissed back just the same. Soon enough both started feeling the familiar burn and tingle rising in the lower part of their abdomen.

“Close”. Moaned Yoongi. 

“I know , come”

Yoongi came on his own tummy and part of Jimin’s chest. Jimin pulled out and came all over Yoongi’s abdomen. They stayed in that position for a while to catch their breath. Jimin stood up. Yoongi was not so sure why but as he was about to get up a hand pushed him down. 

“No, relax. I’ll clean you up”, Yoongi smiled at Jimin. He laid back down and closed his eyes as he felt a warm towel clean his body. 

Minutes later he felt a naked Jimin come and cuddle up next to him and he covered both of them with a blanket. 

“I love you hyung~”

“I love you too, baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you would like a bunch of oneshots, short chaptered story, lengthy chaptered story, smut, fluff, both, etc. please comment it to let me know. Don't be scared to request fluffy stuff or super kinky stuff ;) i open minded. Please feel free to comment. LOVE U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i hope this chapter was good. I am pleased with it. The story will soon end :( this year has been such a bad year from the start. Three family deaths was very hard to take but i am very well. Thank you for all the support and understanding me. BTW~ JungHope won for the next story.   
> Now i would like ideas or suggestions of what you guys would like me to write. EIther it be a few oneshots or a chaptered story. As idols, normal people, fantasy , supernatural, etc... COMMENT GUYS REALLY!!!!!!!!! i am super serious it helps me know what you guys want to read or would like to read. DONT BE SHY! just comment and uhumm kinky stuff is also okay ;) very much okay lol. PLEASE GUYS COMMENT WHEN YOU CAN SO I CAN START TO WORK ON IT. I LUV Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

It had been a while since Jeongguk and Taehyung really talked to Hoseok like before. They tried to talk to him considering he was not so okay. They had been spending so much time together. For a bit more than a month they had been sleeping over constantly, going out for walks, eating out and doing things like that together. It had been fine until recently. 

About two weeks back, Hoseok had just pushed them away. Saying he was busy and couldn’t go or he had stuff to do so they couldn’t come or sleep over. Little details that at first seemed normal and didn’t give much thought about it. Yet Hoseok’s voice grew nervous and trembled with anxiety. It made Taehyung and Jeongguk worry but also pissed them off a bit. 

After talking to Yoongi they realized Hoseok had pushed everyone away except them, but now he also pushed them away. They were slightly insulted. That wasn’t why it hit them so hard though. 

Spending so much time together for quite a while made them realize they didn’t just find their hyung attractive but they really liked him. It was so odd and bizarre. A couple liking one man. THey didn’t even get it. They knew it was more than a simple crush. Whenever they saw him butterflies infested both their tummies, their heads bubbly with his laughter and smile, body weak with his gorgeous personality. They were totally head over heels in love with Hoseok and it was such a new feeling. When you like someone it is just that one. Now it’s both of them liking the same person and there was no jealousy, only affection for each other and Hoseok. They had wanted to confess one day and let him know of their feelings. In all honesty they didn’t know what would come after that. What Hoseok would do. Jeongguk and Taehyung didn’t want to hide it anymore though they felt bad for keeping it hushed.

Jeongguk was sure Yoongi wouldn’t like it. He would be pissed with him. Saying that he should be smarter. He had his boyfriend and that’s it is what he’d tell him. Yet he didn’t know what would come out of all of this. 

“Babe?”, Taehyung called as he was on his knees hands on Jeongguk’s lap.

Jeongguk looked down to see his boyfriend looking confused and a bit worried. 

“Am i not doing it good?”, asked Taehyung with a sad face and it made Jeongguk feel a little bad. 

Taehyung and him had been spending time together in the apartment while Yoongi and Jimin were out eating or something and they were just cuddling. Nothing else. Jest playing around like they usually did. A small kiss turned into a full on makeout session. Their hands wondered and they started touching. Taehyung had gotten down on his knees pulling Jeongguk’s pants down in the process. 

Jeongguk liked how Taehyung blew him. He had a very nice mouth, but he had been so distracted with the whole hoseok thing he wasn’t really into it. He was still hard and loved how Taehyung to touched him but he hadn’t been as responsive as he usually was. Yet that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it.

“No of course you’re good. It’s just i was thinking about hobi hyung”, Jeongguk said smiling and softly caressed Taehyung’s cheek. 

“So you are still thinking about that”

“Aren’t you?”

“Yes...and i don’t know what to do”, Taehyung admitted.

“I was hoping you would have something more than that. Maybe an idea”, Jeongguk answered defeatedly.

“I guess we are on the same page sadly”

“Seems like it”

“Then why don’t we take care of this problem then”, Taehyung said as he started to stroke Jeongguk’s still hard cock. Jeongguk flinched very slightly at the sudden pleasure Taehyung’s hands provided.

“You know you don’t have to. We just did it yesterday baby”, Jeongguk said. He wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t wat it. H wanted to keep going but he also didn’t want taehyung to do it again since yesterday they had done this and had sex. He didn’t want to push Taehyung so much. However Taehyung was not being pushed to do anything. More like he was pushing for Jeongguk to let him do what he wanted. In a way you could say Taehyung was crazy for sex with Jeongguk of course and possibly Hoseok. Both at the same time even. Yeah Taehyung was like that, but Jeongguk couldn’t say he wouldn’t like to include Hoseok in their bedroom activities.

“I am aware but i want to”

“And you?”

“I’m good. My body doesn’t need to me to come the three times yesterday were enough”, he glared at Jeongguk because he had come three times just because Jeongguk was so horny. Jeongguk smiled apologetically. 

Taehyung opened his mouth and started to suck Jeongguk’s cock in a steady pace Jeongguk groaned softly. He kept on caressing the side of his neck as he went down. Taehyung also used his hand to stroke the base of his cock. Jeongguk felt the tingly sensation bubble up from the lower part of his testicle to his abdomen. He knew he could last longer if he wanted to. Jeongguk just wanted to end it quick since he knew Taehyung was tired despite him saying he wasn’t. 

When Taehyung sucked a bit faster Jeongguk moaned a bit. Taehyung looked up slightly and closed his eyes again and kept going with that quick pace. 

“Gonna come”, Jeongguk warned. Taehyung hummed and Jeongguk came in Taehyung’s mouth. Taehyung watched Jeongguk catch his breath rather quickly. 

“You know, the point of me telling you i was coming is for you to move aside.”, Jeongguk said chuckling.

Taehyung would have smiled if it wasn’t for the sperm in his mouth. 

“Lemme get tissues”

Taehyung always wondered what it was like to swallow. Jeongguk told him not to. He rarely let himself come in Taehyung’s mouth so his curiosity grew that much more. Being told not to do it plus being curious made him want to do it and well him being Taehyung he did it. 

Jeongguk came back just in time to see Taehyung gulp and he froze. 

“Tae!”, he screamed suddenly.

Taehyung made a face. He scrunched up his nose. Jeongguk sat next to him on the floor. Jeongguk started babbling. 

“Babe~ i had told you that i didn’t want you to do that. I don’t like it. It isn’t meant for hat. You are not made to swallow that hon. Please spit it out. I’m not disgusted by you either. I just don’t want you having to do that. I’m not mad just….just ...a bit-”

“Bitter”, Taehyung interrupted with a still scrunched up nose. 

“Well, kinda but not exactly. I just feel like you shou-”

“No, kookie. I mean it tastes bitter, sour, salty, or something like that. It isn’t quite pleasant, i’m disappointed”, Taehyung said smiling softly. Jeongguk hugged him. 

“I’m sorry”

“NOT AT YOU! I’m disappointed that it tastes sour.”

“Well only you would expect otherwise”, Jeongguk said and kissed his cheek. They stayed like that for a while. But Jeongguk had become serious again. 

Hoseok. Things were not getting better and there was obviously a problem. He was avoiding them and ignoring them. SO much time had passed by and nothing. They had spent so much time together having fun for Hoseok to just end ir like that. It was not normal. It wasn’t him. 

“Go brush your teeth and let’s go”, Jeongguk said getting up and pulling a confused Taehyung with him. 

“Go where?”

“Hoseok hyung, where else”

“Okay, usually i am very reckless and i am the one with crazy ideas but i think if he is avoiding us and everyone else there is a very good reason behind it. So maybe we should give him the space he needs”, suggested Taehyung. Taehyung rarely thought anything so carefully like he did just now. BUt he was so worried for Hoseok. He thought maybe some time is what he needed. 

“I know. I had thought the same but it’s too weird. Don’t you have a feeling something is completely off and weird? I have a really bad feeling and i wanna get this doubt over with. If he needs time okay we will leave but if he is in trouble we can help him”, Jeongguk said. Taehyung debated in his head. He didn’t know what to do. Namjoon was better and everything. He even suspected he liked someone else or was starting to due to some things he had mentioned or asked Yoongi when he was there. So why was Hoseok not okay?

“Alright, but let’s not push it”, Taehyung said. Jeongguk kissed his head. 

“Of course not. Hurry so we can go”

“Okay!”

(Hoseok’s place)

Hoseok was so mad and confused with himself. 

He knew that everyone must think that he is ignoring everyone, which he is and he feels horrible about it, because he is not over namjoon. Honestly he wished it would have been that. He is not saying he forgot Namjoon so easily. Definitely not. If anything it was one of the hardest things he had to do emotionally. But he was sure now that if he saw, talked to, or interacted with Namjoon that it would be just the same. Same jokes, games, affection in a non-lovers way. A friendship. 

Hoseok had a bigger problem. 

Hoseok was still confused about it. At first he didn’t even want to admit to it. Now there is just no denying it. Even if he wished he could. 

When the whole Namjoon thing happened he decided to isolate himself a bit to take time to get better. Jeongguk and Taehyung were there with him. Jeongguk had even stayed there the first night. Taehyung had joined in the morning and they both stayed that night. It was fine. They slept over often. Sometimes Jeongguk was busy and Taehyung would spend the day with him. Hoseok even helped him with his acting. Since he had drama for a class and Hoseok had taken acting lessons. When Taehyung was busy it was Jeongguk who stayed with him. THey would talk and goof around. Sometimes they would dance. THey both liked dance. They would dance difficult, sharp choreographies and girl group dances. They had fun. Jeongguk was a gym rat. So he would make Hoseok do different workouts. And as Hoseok said it against his will.

He enjoyed spending time with Jeongguk and Taehyung. It made him happy. 

Maybe a bit too much.

At first, Hoseok was sure that it was just the friendly type of love he had for them. Yet he proved himself wrong. He started to see them as very attractive men. LIke not just being able to admit that they are attractive more like he feels attracted to them physically. That was just how it started. Like when you have a crush and you think they are hot. It was that kind of feeling of being attracted to not just Jeongguk or Taehyung but both of them. That was so odd for him. Finding two people attractive like that at the same. Not to mention that those two people were dating each other. If that didn’t make things worse. 

Oh, but things DID get worse. 

In a man’s life wet dreams may occur and Hoseok himself had them rarely. He usually didn’t remember dreaming it he just noticed the wetness in his boxers. Yet soon enough he dreamt of people touching him. Doing very indecent things to him in the best ways possible. From scenarios that seemed possible in life to things that seemed like scenes out of a porn video.

At first he didn’t think much of it. Until he noticed their bodies. At times each night two guys took turns. A tanner slimmer guy would do him one night and the paler more muscular one would fuck him another night. And then there were nights where both of them fucked him over. He saw their hands they seemed very familiar. IN his dreams he had his eyes closed most of them time and wouldn’t really try and see their faces but their hands. Something about them seemed very familiar. It was until one day Taehyung and Jeongguk were sleeping over and he was laying between them and they started to tickle him. Suddenly they stopped as they laughed. Taehyung grabbed his waist as he let Hoseok’s head rest on his lap. Jeongguk gripped tightly at his hips. Then it came to him. Hit him right in the gut. His face contorted to one of disgust with himself. No way. He couldn’t have been dreaming about them in his wet dreams. That night he didn’t sleep afraid he would have a dream while they slept with him. He thought long and hard and concluded it was them. THe two guys he let himself be fucked over by were Taehyung and Jeongguk. 

It didn’t stop there. The dreams got worse. Their faces showed even if he wasn’t looking. Their voices started to come in. They told him things and moaned. He hated to admit he was aroused by it. So much. Then he didn’t have to dream to see them like that. He had started touching himself frequently moaning more than usual with no porn no pictures just the images of Taehyung and Jeongguk in his head. It felt amazing until he came. He would cry. How could he possibly do that. Be aroused by his dongsaengs.

In his mind he was sure it was just a phase. It would end soon. It didn’t. His feelings changed. He would adore them. THe little things they did. The odd, freaky things Taehyung did that were so his. The cute things Jeongguk did despite him saying he was manly. Or how he blushed when he called him baby boy when he’d tease. Or how Taehyung would blush and laugh at any compliment. How Taehyung slept spread out and Jeongguk slept straight like a princess. All those things and much more were so endearing to him. He soon noticed when they weren’t there he’d miss them like crazy. When he went shopping he’d look at presents to surprise both of them with. Or how he’d buy certain foods he knew they liked. It was like he was in love all over again. And sadly he was. He had fallen. Not just for one but both of them. 

He felt like shit. There was only one person who knew of this. His old friend from his town who was coming to visit. 

He got a call from him. 

“Hey, Jun”, Hoseok greeted. 

“Woah where’s the sunshine?”

“behind this big rain cloud.” Hoseok joked. 

“ Is it about those boys?”

“Yeah”

“I see. By the way seoul is far away!”

“I’m sorry i thought it would have taken less.”

“It’s fine so tell me about them. Jeongguk and Taehyung right?”

“Yeah and-”

The door bell rang .

“Dude seriously?”

“What?”

Riiiing~

“Dude….”

“What ?”

Riiiiing~

“Just stop. You know to come in “

“Hoseok what are you talking about?”

“COME IN IT’S OPEN!!!!!”, Hoseok said smiling. 

“You know i tell you to just come in! And Jun stop joking i am honestly so confused with the whole Jeongguk and Taehyung thing i am fucking head over heels for those boys and i am their hyung!...by the way why are you so quiet?”, Hoseok hadn’t bothered turning around since he suspected it was Jun being a prankster like usual. 

“Hoseok, i have no clue what you mean at all. I called you to tell you i am so sorry i can’t make it. My sister had her baby and the family is getting together. But we can still talk on the phone about it “, Jun said apologetically but confused with Hoseok’s odd attitude.

“What but dude you ju- … i’ll call you later”

“Umm okay. Take care”

“Yeah.”

As Hoseok turned he saw Jeongguk and Taehyung staring at him with a shocked expression. All of them were frozen in place. Hoseok wanted to cry. This was horrible. Had they heard?

“Hyung….” called Taehyung. Hoseok refused to look up.

“You like us?”, he continued. Yet Hoseok didn’t look up. 

It was silent and then Taehyung and Jeongguk saw a tear fall from what would be Hoseok’s eyes of he lifted his head up for them to see properly. Taehyung felt as if they had done something wrong. Jeongguk on the other hand walked up to Hoseok and cupped his face abruptly and forced him to look at him. 

“Jeongguk!”, Taehyung reprimanded.

“Is this why?”, Jeongguk continued talking and Taehyung looked at him confused. 

“Have you been ignoring us because you are into us? YOu avoided us for weeks made us worry only to find out that you like both of us?”, Jeongguk asked looking mad. Taehyung was confused. Hoseok was ashamed and felt bad but let Jeongguk treat him like that. He deserved it is what he thought. 

“I...I was hoping you would never find out. It was something i wanted to deal with and get rid of. I’m sorry both of you had to find out”, Hoseok whispered. Taehyung didn’t know what to say but he felt almost upset at the fact that he never planned on telling them. Jeongguk was serious still. 

“So...you can do whatever you want….i deserve it. “, Hoseok said looking into the chocolate brown that was Jeongguk’s eyes which were usually endearing were now piercing through him.

“Hyung we-” Taehyung started but Jeongguk interrupted him. 

“You really want me to do what i want? You really think you deserve it?”, Jeongguk asked serious still holding his chin with one hand while the other was by his side as a clenched fist.

“Yes…”, Hoseok said as he closed his eyes. Ready for the punch to come.

Then he felt himself be pressed against Jeongguk’s body by the arm that had been at his side and they other hand that was at his chin wrapped around his neck as Jeongguk pressed his lips against Hoseok’s. Hoseok was in shock. What the actual freaking hell? WHy was he being kissed. Why was there no punch?

Jeongguk wished so much to take it further but for now a press of lips was enough. Hoseok looked at Jeongguk and gasped. 

“Taehyung! I-i am sorry i didn’t mean to ! Please do-”

Taehyung cupped his face and kissed him just as endearingly and fondly as Jeongguk had done earlier. 

“Why….wait, what?”, Hoseok said confused. Taehyung groaned and hugged him. 

“Why are you so cute hyung?!”

“W-what? But i - you should hate me. You kissed me”, Hoseok said looking as if he barely found out how babies are made after thinking they came from storks. 

“Hyung, you think i would hit you? Hyung the only reason i held back was because i thought you would hate us for loving you” Jeongguk said joining the tight hug.

“But what….wait what?! You said love?”

“Yes, i am not afraid to say what we both felt since we met you...well physical attraction started it of. Sorry hyung”, Jeongguk apologized. 

“It’s umm fine but wait what does this mean?”

“You are our boyfriend”, Taehyung said smiling brightly still not letting go.

“What? ME!”

“Yes, you have no choice”, Jeongguk said kissing his cheek. Hoseok blushed red and both him and Tae held back fanboying. 

“You little shit wait i am your hyung and a human i have rights!”

“A hyung who fell for his dongsaengs and decided to not say anything and make a decision based on his personal belief without regarding the two people involved”, Jeongguk continued as Taehyung smiled at how attractive Jeongguk looked and how cute a guilty hoseok was. 

“...I am sooo sorry i never meant for this to happen”

“We are still glad it happened. Hyung you do accept us being your boyfriends right?”, Taehyung asked scared that he would say no. 

“I….but …..you know what yes. I do wanna you know...go out with both of you”, Hoseok said. Giving up on what others would think and what they would say. He loved them he did and there was no favoritism whatsoever. It was the same and the feeling was mutual. 

“Really?! Like officially?!”, Jeongguk asked excited and happy. It melted Hoseok’s heart. 

“Yeah”

“Hyung you are adorable”, Taehyung said kissing his head. 

“Wait what about my brother?”, Jeongguk asked referring to Yoongi. 

“I will handle that okay don’t worry. RIght now….um i was thinking you guys could sleep over?”

“OF COURSE!”, answered Jeongguk and Taehyung at the same time squishing Hoseok in between their bodies. 

“HEY! I can’t date you if you freaking squish me!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Hoseok’s mood had gone significantly up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to leave ideas or suggestions of what you guys would like me to write for JungHope. EIther it be a few oneshots or a chaptered story. As idols, normal people, fantasy , supernatural, etc... COMMENT GUYS REALLY!!!!!!!!! i am super serious it helps me know what you guys want to read or would like to read. DONT BE SHY! just comment and uhumm kinky stuff is also okay ;) very much okay lol. PLEASE GUYS COMMENT WHEN YOU CAN SO I CAN START TO WORK ON IT!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i took long i am so sorry but i hope you all like the chapter despite it being so short :( BTW guys remember to feel free to comment or request anything you guys want. I could write a story about it or include it in a story. for example at the moment i will start a JungHope fic. If you want me to include anything in it whether it be small details or something big go for it. Comment and request it. If you dont want anyone to see send me an email to grme233@gmail.com or msg me on Instagram @gglizette. Feel completely free to do so i am fine with it. It won't be awkward i swear :3 You can request any ship. Please don't be afraid to do so. I don't just want to write what i want. I like to write what i imagine but i really like being close to you guys my readers and get feedback, request or sometimes just talk. I like knowing that you are all well despite not knowing you all personally i really do care. I want to deliver what you want too so please feel free to request. If you ever need anyone to just listen to you, advice you, or talk to i am here. Don't be afraid to do so. I will DEFINITELY reply back.   
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! LOVE YOU ALL !!!!!!!!!!!

Namjoon knew he was definitely into Jin. He had to be. There was nothing else that could explain why he was acting the way he did. 

Anytime Jin would walk into a room he felt as if the walls brightened and the sunshine from the window didn't compare to his face and smile. It would make his chest tighten and the butterflies that were in his stomach flutter their wings even more. There was just one problem. 

After starting to get feelings for Jin, Namjoon unconsciously started avoiding him. That way Jin wouldn’t find out. Namjoon was very obvious so even if he tried to hide something he couldn’t. He was just too obvious. It was a good thing because he hated to lie. So it wasn’t like he was always hiding things. However in this case he hated that trait about himself. What if Jin speculated it. Did he know by any chance? THoughts like those rushed in and out of his head. He would be insane!

Little did Namjoon know that JIn felt the same. Jin had noticed his small attraction towards Namjoon from the start. It developed into a small crush however Jin often times ignored it saying that he just thought he was attractive and Namjoon was so maybe he just got nervous. His inner self wanted to smack the back of his own head and ask what kind of lame excuse that was. Jin knew that was a pretty bad excuse but what else could he say. Oh, i’m just slowly starting to fall for my best friend’s ex boyfriend, in which he refuses to see anyone because he still loves him. Jin felt like such a bad friend. 

As Jin somehow yearned for a hug or some sort of cute affection with Namjoon it seemed as though the younger ignored him. Or to say better avoided him. Jin was not sure if it was him imagining things or if it was something he should be scared of. Did he notice how Jin felt ? He honestly felt a burn in his gut. If that happened Namjoon would for sure hate him. 

Jin was the type of person to talk to himself when he was alone. He would ask and answer questions. Just a habit that seemed to help him resolve things. 

“Why are you so stupid?! Falling for the guy your best friend just broke up with and he seems to isolate himself because he is heartbroken and instead of trying to do anything to help him you start liking the guy he is heartbroken over.”, Jin was reprimanding himself while he was washing the dishes. It wasn’t like anyone would hear. He thought he was alone. Namjoon had said something about going to a studio or something. About an hour later the house was silent and he assumed Namjoon left when he was in his room so he hadn’t heard him leave. 

“Fucking amazing JIn. Amazing!”

He got so carried away he didn’t hear the slight creak of a room in the hallway and heavy footsteps. 

“You like Namjoon, great”, JIn said and he jumped when he heard a thud. JIn quickly turned to see Namjoon with wide eyes, bed hair, and plastic cups on the floor which he assumed Namjoon was bringing over to the sink from the room. 

Namjoon looked like a deer who was about to be run over and his eyes were wide because it was too late too move. JIn was sure he looked like he was about to be mauled by a bear. JIn didn’t know if he would rather that.

“Joon….i thought you left”

“I-i accidentally fell asleep in the office couch…”, It was definitely awkward. 

“Umm, so….what did you hear?”

“Enough i guess”, said Namjoon finally composing himself and straightened up with a slight slouch to his posture. JIn was sure he saw a blush creep up into his cheeks. It was cute, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Enough?”, JIn asked feeling his heart accelerate. 

“Yeah...enough to know you like me too”, Namjoon said smiling softly. 

“Oh, i - wait- what? What do you mean like you too?”, JIn felt his heart stop and then start beating ten times faster. He could feel it thump against his chest. 

“I well, i like you hyung. I just didn’t know if i should tell you or if things were better as friends but now that i know you like me i guess it’s okay for you to know i also like you. More than a simple crush, you know”, Namjoon said as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. JIn was shocked he he couldn’t help smile at how cute Namjoon was. 

“Oh, well, yeah”, Jin turned off the water. They just stood there. 

“So, umm, well, would you like to try it out hyung?”

“Try?”

“Being my boyfriend i mean”

“Oh well you’re quick”, Teased Jin more because of his own nerves. 

“Am i? Oh sorry i didn’t mean to. I guess i just felt a bit too confident. I’m sorry umm we can do things how you want. Or i mean not if you don’t want to. Yet i would be really happy if you did say yes. But that doesn’t mean you have to say yes-”, JIn shut Namjoon by quickly pecking his lips and then grabbing his hands. 

“I think boyfriend is fine”

Namjoon smiled and kissed his cheek. JIn felt guilt thinking about Hoseok but then again Namjoon liked him. He wasn’t going to ruin a chance to be happy. He knew Hoseok would understand. Yet Jin still felt a bad feeling in his gut.

(a week later)

“Hyung please calm down”, said Jimin trying to calm down a very furious Yoongi. 

“I have been calm and Hoseok doesn’t look for me. Okay yeah i know he needs time but come on! I haven’t seen him ANYWHERE! No one has”, Yoongi said furiously. He was very much exasperated but behind all that he was mostly worried. Yoongi just needed to know that Hoseok was okay. And that little shit kept on ignoring him and all his friends. Oddly enough Taehyung and Jeongguk didn’t look as worried. After Yoongi they were probably the most worried but recently they are now the most calm. He did find it odd. Suspicious almost. 

Hoseok had not talked to them right? Or had he? Why hadn’t they told him anything? 

Yoongi could hear Jimin speaking to him but he wasn’t really listening. Until Jimin shook his body. 

“Your phone, hyung”

“Oh….hello?”

“Hyung?”, asked Jeongguk through the speaker. 

“Yeah”

“Are you home?”

“Well yeah why?”

“I’m going over there right now we have to talk bye”, after that Jeongguk hung up. Yoongi was a bit confused at his sudden request. He lived here why would he need to ask if he could come and talk to him? He could just ask to speak with him once he was there could he not?

Once the door opened as Yoongi was still with Jimin on the couch Yoongi realized why he had asked. Jeongguk and Taehyung were not alone, Hoseok was with him. Looking quite vulnerable and guilty almost. Yoongi suppressed the desire to slap him in the back of his head and literally punch some sense into him.Yoongi felt Jimin look at him slightly and tighten the hold on his hand and started to softly massage it. Yoongi turned and smiled at Jimin he appreciated the support but that didn’t stop the uneasy feeling in his body from making his heart beat faster. 

“So i - we wanted to talk to you about something”, Jeongguk said correcting himself as Hoseok stood behind him with Taehyung attempting to comfort him since he had tears in his eyes. Yoongi felt his heart drop. He loved Hoseok so much and seeing him cry had always made him feel the need to protect him. Despite being mad that he had not contacted him in more than a month he still wanted to protect him along with his Jimin of course. 

Jimin was silent. He was not going to talk. He was merely there to support Yoongi. He could tell this was something Jeongguk had to do on his own.

“So Taehyung and i have gotten really close to Hoseok hyung and spent a lot of time with him getting to know him. We liked being with him ,spending time with him, caring for him. Umm...so we had this problem where we had a dilemma. So we noticed Hoseok hyung looked quite intriguing to us from the start but instead of fading it grew into something bigger through the time we have been together” as Jeongguk said this carefully yoongi didn’t know why he was feeling very uneasy about what Jeongguk was trying to say. Something wasn’t right, he didn’t like it.

“We came to the conclusion that…..you know both Taehyung and i had started developing more than platonic feelings for Hoseok hyung”, Jeongguk said sighing. 

Yoongi tensed and Jimin quickly turned to look at him worried. Yoongi eyed Hoseok who was visibly feeling some sort of guilt and then Taehyung who looked at him such adoration and care that it reminded him of how he looked at Jimin. Then Jeongguk despite being nervous Yoongi could see his determination. 

“So Taehyung and i decided along with Hoseok’s hyung approval that….we would date Hoseok hyung”, Yoongi stood up abruptly and for some odd reason he slapped Jeongguk. Hoseok made a soft gasp and the tears rolled down and Jimin stood up but didn’t know what to do. 

“You - what?”, hissed Yoongi. Jeongguk was still despite the burn on the left side of his face that stung harder with each passing second. 

“Hoseok is my boyfriend now and so is Tae”, Jeongguk said more serious. Yoongi turned to Hoseok. 

“So this is why? You ignore all of us to be flirting with some kids !”, Yoongi screamed. Taehyung got in front of him. 

“Stop hyung”, Taehyung said obviously mad. 

“Stop? Me? You are the ones that have to stop. WHile everyone is worried both of you go after my best friend! And you, Hoseok”, he walked forward to only be a few steps away from him after shoving Taehyung out of the way,” i would have never expected this from you. How dare you go after my brother! He has a boyfriend you idiot ! “

“I know hyung that’s why i was-”

“If you knew then you wouldn’t have let it fucking happen! So you lost Namjoon because you couldn’t man up enough to tell him from the start and now you place him with two brats?! You are pathetic! “, Yoongi insulted. Jimin knew he would regret it. But he had never seen Yoongi this pissed he didn’t know how to intervene. Despite crying Hoseok seemed to take it well. A couple tears running down his face.

“Hyung stop”, HIssed Jeongguk tired of hearing him belittle Hoseok. 

“So apparently Namjoon didn’t fill you up as good so now you go looking for two cocks to satisfy you, you’re such a slut Hoseok”, as he finished saying that Jeongguk punched him. 

Yoongi hadn’t realized it until he felt a pain shoot from his chin all the way to the back of his ear. 

“Shut up!”, Jeongguk said as Taehyung held him back and Jimin helped get Yoongi up. Hoseok was frozen. 

“You know nothing! You are pathetic. Assuming that we have been sleeping with him? You disgust me hyung. You really are terrible at listening. You always assume things are as you think they are and block anything that isn’t what you want to hear. Well i’m not taking any of your bullshit anymore!”, Jeongguk said still tense in Taehyung’s hold but he wasn’t trying to leap on Yoongi. 

“If anything Hoseok hyung has always supported you even in the stupid decisions you did before because of your stupid liking to drugs. Oh, but now you are okay so it’s okay to pick on him now, right? Well, no he’s got me to defend him now. Nd i am not asking your permission to do anything. I am still going to be with him.”, Jeongguk glared at him and turned slowly and saw Hoseok with a few tears down his gorgeous cheeks. He was sure he had looked more rough and mean when he said all those things. He felt bad that Hoseok had to see that part of him.

Jeongguk smiled apologetically and cupped his face.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay...i should go. Yoongi hyung doesn’t want me here”, Hoseok said forcing a smile and holding back tears as he forced himself not to look at Yoongi. Hoseok was about to walk when Yoongi spoke. 

“Leave. All of you … except Hoseok”, Yoongi asked looking down. Everyone exchanged a look but agreed. Taehyung was trying to calm down Jeongguk who was being way too protective. Jeongguk just felt like he had to protect him. Despite him being older Hoseok seemed more vulnerable than Taehyung did. And honestly, Taehyung also felt that. As they went out the door they saw Jin hand in hand with Namjoon heading towards Yoongi’s door. They eyed each other wordless. 

Yet it was pretty obvious. 

“Namjoon hyung you are dating Jin hyung?”, asked Jimin completely shocked. JIn blushed and Namjoon nodded at the sudden situation. 

“Why are all of you here?”, Namjoon asked referring to why they were outside. 

“Hoseok hyung is inside and Yoongi hyung wanted to be alone with him”, explained Taehyung. Jin turned to look at Namjoon tensed. 

“About what?”

At this everyone else exchanged a look and Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows along with Jin in confusion. 

“What don’t we know?”, asked JIn looking directly at Jimin. JImin tensed and eyed Jeongguk and taehyung who nodded. 

“Well, um, Kookie and Tae are going out with Hobi hyung now…”, Jimin said timidly. Namjoon’s jaw dropped and Jin turned to look at the two youngest. 

“Wait so like….a threesome?”

“Yeah...but without the sex yet”, said Taehyung. 

“Yet?”, asked Namjoon and Taehyung just shrugged. It was a bit awkward to discuss it without Hoseok there. All of them were worried as to what they were talking about.

Hoseok stood completely paralyzed with fear and nervousness. He could feel his stomach coil unpleasantly as it usually did when he was anxious and stressed. He felt himself start to have difficulty breathing, only slightly. Another thing he usually went through when he was scared. BUt he knew that he had to stop being a coward and face Yoongi and listen to what he had to say. If he really wanted to be with Jeongguk and Taehyung for reals and prove it was not an impulsive reaction based on lust or desire for his brother and his boyfriend Hoseok had to be brave and strong. Despite thinking this way Hoseok still looked like a scared puppy.

Yoongi wanted to glare at Hoseok. Wanted to speak to him with poison in his voice and make him know he was strictly against this. Yet he couldn’t. Not even do one of those things. Yoongi knew he loved Hoseok to much. Having made out and touched Hoseok and actually dating Hoseok before had nothing to do with this. Yes, Yoongi and Hoseok had been boyfriend’s at some point but it was a lot more innocent than what many people would believe. They were friends by their senior year of highschool since they both worked in the same fast food place at that time. 

Yoongi was a lot more rebellious you could say, rude too. He was a very sour person , the only person he was nice to was his baby brother, Jeongguk. Who was still an eighth grader at the time. When Yoongi saw Hoseok he knew who it was. The “annoying smiling kid” as he called him. Hoseok and him were in charge of cleaning at first and he would cuss lowly at all the mess and cuss the people out.

“Hey”, Hoseok had said.

Yoongi just glared at him. Hoseok just had a sympathetic smile. 

“You really shouldn’t cuss that much. Especially not the customers, you won’t last long that way”

“You can’t tell me what to do”

“I didn’t. I made a suggestion”, Hoseok smirked. Yoongi was a bit surprised. At school he was very bright but also very submissive you could say. Didn’t really do anything bad like EVER. Treated girls with so much respect many girls were crushing on him and also some guys actually. Respected the ‘Authority’. Was a cool and funny guy. So him being sarcastic and smirking like that was so out of the flowerboy, angel, baby feel he always had. Yoongi scoffed.

“I didn’t ask”

“Did i say i needed your permission? NO, so we’re even. Now if you want me to tell you something to do shut up and clean up. No cussing out loud until you are out of here”, Hoseok smirked turning around to clean another table. Yoongi was sure he would’ve been mad if it was someone else but he was smiling and did what Hoseok said. 

Feelings were developed and Yoongi had decided to ask him out and after a few dates they became boyfriends. Yoongi wasn’t one for PDA but Hoseok was. Regardless of who it was and Yoongi was no exception, but luckily Hoseok didn’t like to go overboard and kiss in public. Months later him and Hoseok were alone in his room while Jeongguk was on a three day trip to a fair, Yoongi and Hoseok never really told anyone they were dating and they got together when Jeongguk was out so he never met him. They had kissed and it went a little overboard. Shirts and pants off. Yoongi had taken the lead. 

Hoseok was very submissive and would moan at every kiss Yoongi would place on his body. They practically jerked each other off. Yoongi was slightly embarrassed. Yoongi remembers admiring Hoseok’s body. 

“Y-ya! Hyung...don’t...don’t look at me”, Hoseok blushed. 

“S-sorry...um Hobi?”

“Yeah?”

“I ….love you”

Hoseok had turned to see Yoongi and smiled 

“I love you too”, Hoseok gave him his signature heart shaped smile.

“You dork. Come here”, Yoongi wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s waist and kissed his cheek. 

They would honestly be together but they just felt their feelings change with time. It was very mutual. It was just they were young, very close and they had mistaken a crush for potential love. It was never awkward between them and Yoongi could say i love you and hug Hoseok and know it was pure friendship love between them. Hoseok felt the same. 

So even right now seeing Hoseok frozen in the middle of his living room , body tense and eyes on the floor made his whole being soften. Fuck. He loved Hoseok too much. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Hoseok, seriously”, Yoongi smiled softly and reached for Hoseok who had tears in his eyes but had shocked expression. Yoongi chuckled .

“You….aren’t mad?”, Hoseok asked willingly letting Yoongi bring him to the couch and sit down. 

“I’m sorry. At first i was...but it was more because of my shock. I was not, i mean i never expected you to like you know one day be into my brother. Especially since we dated at one point it’s kinda odd you know”, Yoongi said sheepishly as he let Hoseok lay his head on his shoulder. Hoseok smiled. 

“Yeah i guess that’s true. Honestly i never saw this coming either. I admitted yes, both of them were attractive but i never thought of doing this...i’m sorry”, Hoseok said in a sad voice. Yoongi frowned.

“Don’t be..i ...i don’t agree with it just because i’m afraid you might all get hurt. I let my instincts get to me and i shouldn’t have let that happen. Especially, not call you all that and insult you. I’m sorry and….Jeongguk’s old enough to decide wjat he wants and so is Taehyung and if they both want you ...you are all mature enough to chose. Hopefully. I am trusting you guys so please just be careful. I’ll have this talk with Tae and Jeongguk individually some other time”, YOongi smiled and hugged Hoseok. Hoseok hugged tighter.

“I love you hyung!”

“I love you too. Now go get everyone”, Yoongi just sighed but the smile on his face never faltered even when he sw Namjoon and JIn holding hands. If he was honest he saw this coming so he raised his eyebrow at them. JIn blushed and Namjoon laughed softly.

THe whole day revolved around a lot of explaining. A lot of i’m sorrys and i love yous from everyone. After that they decided to sleep over at Yoongi’s place and just hang out and have fun. Something they had not enjoyed in a while. It was good to have everyone back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and i think i will write one more chapter before ending the story and starting the JungHope one. I will try and put in all of what was requested okay. Thank you for reading this story! Love you all!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
> Keep on requesting if you would like! Feel free to do so :3

Hoseok sat on Taehyung’s lap as they kissed. Taehyung threaded his fingers through his soft hair and then pulled roughly making him whimper. 

“You’re so good baby”, Taehyung praised causing goosebumps to form all over his body at the deep, lust filled voice. 

They had all talked about this. About starting their sexual activities as three. It had been a few months since they had gotten together and Hoseok hadn’t participated yet. Hoseok saying he wasn’t ready yet , but Hoseok insisted that they could go on and do it themselves in their room. Jeongguk and Taehyung having moved in with Hoseok. Hesitant at first they agreed it was until they noticed Hoseok touching himself as they did it that they had stopped and went to help him. Hoseok was incredibly embarrassed.

“Go away!”, Hoseok had said ashamed. Yet his boyfriends got close to him. They kissed him and told him he shouldn’t be embarrassed. It ended up with Jeongguk and Taehyung standing up while Hoseok sucked them both off. Jeongguk really like the whimper Hoseok did when he would pat his hair and grab it. 

Seeing Hoseok blush pink while touching himself and sucking one person while stroking the other and taking turns made everything much better. Jeongguk liked to touch. Taehyung liked to watch. The feeling had been so strong that they came abruptly along with Hoseok. His face when he orgasmed was the sexiest thing ever to Jeongguk and Taehyung.

“Fuck baby you look so hot”, Jeongguk reached down and kissed his lips. One of the few places where he didn’t have come on his face. Hoseok smiled. 

Days later Jeongguk and Taehyung were quite ‘desperate’ to see Hoseok like that. Hoseok would suck them off but never have sex. Until Jeongguk, being the most impatient, grabbed Hoseok and sat him down on the couch.

“Hyung do you like us? Like are you physically attracted to us?”, Jeongguk asked. Taehyung despite also wanting to know found it cute how desperate the youngest was. 

“What? Of course i am”

“THen why don’t you - you know- do anything with us?”

“Oh...well it’s just i don’t know how to please two people at a time. I’ve only done it with Namjoon before so….”, Jeongguk and Taehyung understood that he was in a previous relationship for a long time and that it probably included some sexual activities but hearing Hoseok say it was different. They felt a sense of jealousy, possessiveness, and something like them wanting to protect him.

“Hyung you satisfy us so much. Sexually or not. We would just like to include you in our intimacy. We were going to ask is there anything you like in specific or things you are willing to try?”, Taehyung asked more calmly but with a soft smile. 

Both boys had waited patiently for Hoseok. They didn’t want to push him into thinking he had to do some odd kinky thing to satisfy their sexual, and indeed very kinky, needs. 

Hoseok was silent not because he was surprised by it. THe question was not one he was not familiar with. Namjoon and him had tried some things but he was sure that with two boyfriends it would be a bit different. Hoseok had thought about doing certain things with his boyfriends. Not just regular sex. Certain things for all of their enjoyment. He knew he had little things when they cuddled or joked around that were considered weaknesses and when you paired them up with the bedroom activities those things could be considered a turn on.

“Well, i like praises”, Hoseok said bashfully. Taehyung and Jeongguk were a bit surprised but then it was so ironic he liked it. He would always blush when he was praised it made sense. Hoseok had looked up to see if they were laughing but no they were not. So he continued. 

“I also like dirty talk and belittling you know. But only when we would be a bit less ‘gentle’ you know ?”

“You mean like calling you names and saying you ‘misbehaved’ or to ‘punish you’ ?”, asked Taehyung seriously. It was amusing to see how the blush that had spread all over his cheeks kept on getting more red. Hoseok simply nodded instead of giving a verbal answer. Jeongguk held back an amused scoff. 

“Anything else?”, asked Jeongguk once he settled his amusement. 

“Hair pulling and caressing, Spanking, and umm….daddy kink maybe. But like it doesn’t have to be that word i just like being well...umm-”

“Dominated? You like to submit?”, asked Taehyung to make it a little easier for him. 

“Yeah”, Hoseok felt completely naked at that moment. Of course not literally. He felt exposed! Jeongguk then grabbed his face and kissed him softly. IT was long and sweet. Taehyung kissed his cheek. 

“Leave it to us baby”

That day they hadn’t tried to do anything yet, but then a few days later Hoseok had been teasing them after they both had failed at doing their own laundry. Calling Taehyung Tae-baby and calling Jeongguk as Baby boy since he was the youngest and Hoseok loved to tease his younger boyfriends about it. Taehyung didn’t mind really he just went along with it for the past days. Jeongguk however was done. He wasn’t fond with being called baby boy or anything that underestimated his “manliness” as he put it when Hoseok teased him because of his age. So he thought Hoseok deserved a punishment for it and talked to Taehyung about it. Bringing them to what was happening right now. 

“Tae~”, Hoseok moaned as he tried to back off a bit only to have his hair pulled. Making him shudder and whimper immediately. 

“No baby, behave”, Taehyung felt such a rush and controlling him. Hoseok was older than him yet he made him so soft and submissive that it was hard not to get aroused. 

“You have to be ready for Kookie”, Taehyung said. Hoseok felt a chill run down his spine at the thought of Jeongguk coming home and touching him.

Jeongguk walked into the home quickly but quietly and was stopped right on his tracks when he saw Hoseok with cat ears and a tali. Apparently it was a vibrator. There was a small buzz that was almost not even audible but Jeongguk could hear it. Taehyung walked out still fully dressed from the bathroom. 

“Oh, kookie you’re home”, Taehyung kissed Jeongguk. Jeongguk kissed back but still eyed Hoseok. 

“Did i do good?”, asked Taehyung

“Definitely. “, Jeongguk was still in awe. Hoseok’s body had a soft sheen of sweat over his skin. The soft tan looked more gold and caramel-like in the dim light of their desk lamp. There was just a bit of sunlight peering through the blinds as the sun was starting to set. Hoseok had a blindfold on. And his swollen, red lips was all that really showed. For some reason Jeongguk just wanted to fuck that pretty mouth of his. Stretch those heart shaped lips wide with his cock and make him feel the tip of his cock at the back of his throat. 

Jeongguk looked at Taehyung and was rewarded with a smirk. 

“I had some fun with him before you got home, right baby?”, Taehyung said stroking his cheek. Hoseok leaned into it. 

“Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Master”

“Good boy”, Jeongguk saw how the goosebumps spread further on Hoseok’s skin at the nickname. He was so in awe he hadn’t moved from his place. Taehyung gave him a small push and then Jeongguk moved forward and felt his heart accelerate that much more due to the better view he had of Hoseok. 

Jeongguk reached out to touch Hoseok’s cheek and was satisfied and that sigh of relief and content Hoseok let out. It was as if he had been patiently waiting for Jeongguk to go and touch him. And he had been. Hoseok had been waiting. Despite it sounding so wrong to him he wanted to be touched by both boys. He had already experienced how it felt to be prepared with Taehyung’s fingers and there had been lots of kissing involved. It was amazing! But he wanted Jeongguk too. Despite both boys being quite dominant with him when it had to do with “physical” things they were so much different. Taehyung was a tease. He loved to tease him tight to the point of breaking apart but stopping everything right before and he was left with a fire in his whole being . Then after touching him softly to rile him up he’d go harder but still slow. It was too much much stimulation but that was what he loved about Taehyung. 

The maknae was just as bad but in a different way. While Taehyung was a tease Jeongguk was rough. Very rough. Jeongguk would harshly push him to his limit. Going hard and doing very rough gestures to him. Like hair pulling. While taehyung grabbed firmly enough to sting , Jeongguk would get a hand full of his hair and pull it tightly making his eyes water at the sudden pain. Yet it wasn’t like hoseok didn’t like it. Jeongguk would grind their hips at certain times when they took a make out session a bit further and when he did he would grab his hips hard and pull him down as he grinded up and roughly. Jeongguk liked to push way past the limits. Make sure Hoseok would break and even passed that keep on further breaking him apart. Hoseok would feel his whole body weaken and he would have no strength left. They both liked messing Hoseok up despite not having actual sex before. 

Jeongguk kept his hand on Hoseok’s cheek while removing the blindfold. He had been careful to not mess with the cat ears. Hoseok looked up at Jeongguk as he was still kneeling. Hise eyes were glossy and his lips a bright shade of red. Jeongguk let his hand wrap around Hoseok’s neck and a shudder went through Hoseok’s body and he moaned quite loudly but not too much. The rose like hue that blossomed on Hoseok’s cheeks was amazing and extremely alluring. Jeongguk wanted more. He put some pressure on Hoseok’s neck. 

“Mmm, daddy~”, Hoseok called out softly. Jeongguk was surprised but it turned him on even more and he felt his own clothes tighten around the lower region. He knew Hoseok would call him that. They had mentioned what they like to have done to them and what they liked doing to each other. Jeongguk had mentioned his daddy kink. Taehyung also had one but not necessarily being called ‘daddy’ . Taehyung liked being called ‘master’. They were odd people with weird taste. 

“Yes baby?”, Jeongguk spoke for the first time and Hoseok felt his skin tingle with anticipation. 

“Please”

Jeongguk couldn’t hold it anymore and kneeled down to kiss him. He grabbed Hoseok be the back of his neck and hip to kiss him roughly. Tongue on tongue. Hoseok tangled his fingers in Jeongguk’s hair. 

“Babe why don’t you let Hoseok treat you a bit?”, Taehyung suggested with a smirk. Jeongguk took Taehyung’s hand while Hoseok positioned himself in front of a now standing jeongguk. 

Hoseok undid the button and zipper and pulled his cock out. Just looking at Hoseok do such a thing made his heart skip a beat in anticipation. Hoseok looked up at jeongguk. Jeongguk was confused as to why he stopped. 

“Give him permission”, said Taehyung patting Hoseok’s hair making the older boy close his eyes and almost purr at the nice sensation of having his hair played with. 

“Go ahead”, Jeongguk smiled guiding his head with his hand. Hoseok opened his mouth and took Jeongguk in. Jeongguk moaned softly. They both could tell he was experienced or at least had a notion of what he was doing. The way he used his hands to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and how he bobbed his head evenly and used his tongue as he slid back. Jeongguk was surprised at how good he was and then he remembered he had done this before. WIth another guy, namjoon specifically. It made him feel a bit possessive. Jeongguk grabbed some of Hoseok’s hair tighter making Hoseok moan. 

“Bed now, baby”, Jeongguk said as he helped Hoseok up. 

“Yes daddy”, Every time Hoseok said that Jeongguk had to hold himself back from pushing Hoseok against the mattress and just ravishing him there. 

Jeongguk and taehyung went next to Hoseok on the bed. 

“Imma take this off ok”, Jeongguk said softly touching the tail and his butt. Hoseok shivered but nodded his head as he held tightly onto Taehyung’s hand as Taehyung kissed his cheeks. 

Jeongguk pulled on the vibrator and slowly pulled it out quite surprised Hoseok had been able to take it in him. But that just made him that much more excited. Yet he also wanted to hug both Taehyung and Hoseok tightly and have them sleep next to him peacefully. 

“Daddy….please”, Hoseok whined softly. 

“Are you sure baby?” Jeongguk asked once more while taking his shirt off. Hoseok looked at Jeongguk’s defined muscles as Taehyung let his eyes roam both of their bodies.Taehyung liked to look at both of his boyfriend’s bodies. Jeongguk was more muscular than Hoseok. His muscles were bigger. Hoseok had toned and defined muscles because of hours put into dancing. He had graduated because of the scholarship he had gotten with dance. It was an understatement to say he was good, he was much better. Jeongguk danced too, but that was not the reason for his muscles. Jeongguk enjoyed going to the gym. A lot. Hoseok didn’t really like to work out other than dance and some simple cardio. Regardless Taehyung was always mesmerized by their bodies.

Jeongguk lubed himself up after he was completely naked. Hoseok got on his knees and put his but up. Jeongguk smacked it once before grabbing his hips and making Hoseok whimper. Jeongguk pushed himself inside and Hoseok sighed in content and whimpered at the end t the stretch of Jeongguk’s cock. He was definitely big and Hoseok had not had any sexual activities in a while. Meaning he was not used to it and he would be very tight. 

“God, baby”, Jeongguk praised as he rocked his hips forwards softly to allow Hoseok to get used to it. Jeongguk really wanted to fuck Hoseok right into the bed but not today. He didn’t want to hurt him. Despite him not being a virgin Jeongguk wanted to make him feel safe, so fucking him how he wanted to wouldn’t help. At least not right now. 

“I’m okay”, Hoseok said. Knowing that Jeongguk was being careful. Jeongguk created a faster pace and it made shivers all over Hoseok’s body. 

Jeongguk wanted to pound into the tight heat of Hoseok’s body but that would be saved for another occasion. Taehyung got in front of of Hoseok. 

“Could you suck me baby?”, Taehyung asked as he saw hoseok slightly being pushed forward with every thrust jeongguk made. Hoseok nodded as he felt moans threatening to come out louder than he would like. Taehyung smiled as small whimpers kept on emerging from his mouth. Jeongguk looked at Taehyung and smirked at him softly. And taehyung leaned in to kiss him . Taehyung sighed into it and jeongguk bit into his lower slip slightly. Taehyung then grabbed Hoseok’s chin and raised his head. Hoseok automatically opened his mouth and it made a small shiver of excitement go through Taehyung at how pliant Hoseok was. Carefully he put his cock in his mouth and started to thrust at the same pace Jeongguk was thrusting. Yet instead of fully thrusting he rocked his hips.

The way that Hoseok would hollow his cheeks and use his tongue was amazing. On a later occasion Taehyung would like to see just how much Hoseok could take into his pretty little mouth. Knowing jeongguk he was sure he would love that. Right now they just wanted to make Hoseok feel good. Yet they were all so stimulated by the fact that they were finally together that they all came pretty soon enough. In another situation it would have been an embarrassment to have some so quickly, like a “virgin” as many might tease. Yet none of them cared at all. The three of them were in pure bliss with each other. 

“Baby boy….”, called Hoseok as Jeongguk was done cleaning him while taehyung went to get a new blanket. Jeongguk chuckled in disbelief but also adoration.

“I just fucked you baby and you call ME baby boy? Really?”

“Mmm, so ? I love you. Do you want me to call you daddy all the time?”, asked hoseok sarcastically. 

“Oh yeah”

“Kookie!”

“I’m kidding! I don’t mind….sometimes. Just don’t blame me when i punish you for it”, Hoseok blushed at that. Taehyung returned and covered them all. 

“Our hyung was so cute !”, he cooed 

“Definitely”, jeongguk agreed as him and Taehyung kissed Hoseok on the cheek, forehead, neck, shoulders, lips and basically anywhere they could reach. Hoseok was a laughing so hard that it made Taehyung and Jeongguk laugh along with him. 

“Hyung”

“Yeah?”, Hoseok could see the nervousness in jeongguk.

“I love you...a lot”, Hoseok smiled and kissed him. 

“I love you too kookie and you too tae”

“I love both of you!!!!!!!!”, screamed Taehyung and they continued the day with movies, snacks, and maybe just maybe another round.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i just got back from break and i had no internet and my laptop was not working so i couldn't write anything. This chapter was rather short and isn't as good as i would have wanted but hope it was still okay. Enjoy the last chapter. LOVE Y'ALL ^.^

Jeongguk pulled Hoseok’s hair tighter and moved his hips forward in sharp movements. Hoseok moans and had his eyes shut at the pain and pleasure that went through his body. Taehyung was on a trip and Jeongguk had caught Hoseok “touching” himself. It should be okay but they had a rule. No touching without permission from both boyfriends. That applied to Jeongguk, Taehyung and Hoseok. 

Hoseok had been wanting to do it, but both boyfriends were busy with classes and work lately. So why not just take care of it really quick. He was home alone or so he thought.

Jeongguk had gone out but while Hoseok was out he got home and showered. Jeongguk had been surprised when he saw Hoseok enter the bathroom. Apparently he didn’t notice since he was behind the shower curtain and he looked serious. Jeongguk wanted to say hi and kiss him but something stopped him. He was being weird. He looked slightly tense. Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows but then Hoseok sighed and started pulling his sweats down. Jeongguk noticed his semi-hard erection. Jeongguk looked at Hoseok’s face as he stroked himself to his full length. 

“Mmm, Kookie…..Tae”, he whispered in a low husky tone. Jeongguk had to admit it was hot and sexy to see his boyfriend masturbating to the thought of them but he broke the rule. He opened the curtain. Hoseok jumped.

“Kookie?!”, Hoseok called out in a surprised tone. He took in the scene and realized he got caught and knew jeongguk was the one who loved to punish. So he felt a tingle of excitement but of anxiety as well. Not that it was a bad thing really. 

“It’s not wha-”

“Shush”, Jeongguk said and it had Hoseok closing his mouth quickly. Jeongguk grabbed Hoseok’s phone and dialed a number. 

“Hey baby~”, Taehyung answered. 

“It’s me babe. Hoseok was trying to take care of himself”, Jeongguk smirked at the blush that spread through Hoseok’s cheeks. Hoseok heard Taehyung’s soft chuckle. 

“Was he now? Well take care of him for me. WHen i get home i will talk to him. For now make sure he knows the rules.”, Taehyung said and Jeongguk’s smirk spread wider. 

“Yes, babe. Talk to you soon”

“Love you”

With that both of them hung up. Jeongguk turned to look at Hoseok who was trying to cover himself.

“Don’t….show me”, jeongguk said and Hoseok slowly revealed himself. Jeongguk felt himself get hard and hoseok definitely noticed it. He felt his cheeks burn more. 

“Daddy will take care of you”, Is the last thing he said and that brought them to where they were now. 

Hoseok was being very pliant and Jeongguk loved that. Seeing hoseok so obedient. It was so cute and he couldn’t go hard on him. He was too soft for Hoseok. Or tae really. Jeongguk was just a soft person. 

Hoseok stretched himself as he let jeongguk fuck his mouth. It wasn’t too long until Jeongguk had enough. He decided he was going to fuck hoseok thoroughly tonight. 

NAMJIN

Jin was slowly circling his hips on top of Namjoon. Jin was slightly sweaty but namjoon liked it. It was a view that was very much pleasant. IT aroused him, yes, but that was not the only reason why he liked to see Jin like that. Despite Jin voicing out he preferred bottoming, to which Namjoon was grateful, Jin didn’t necessarily have the stereotypical body of a guy who bottomed. Yes Jin was somewhat feminine but not because he looked like it more because he acted like that. And he didn’t look “gay” doing so. You wouldn’t really know he was into men either. JIn had broad shoulders, very nice and toned arms, sculpted back muscles, lean torso with abs.He had a very masculine body. Namjoon did too, but Jin was broader. Namjoon usually saw Jin as how he was goofy, dorky and cute.

Moments like these where Jin really let loose and was more confident with his sexual appeal was something Namjoon enjoyed. One, the sweat really made his skin glisten against the light and it made every outline of Jin’s body more noticeable. Two, it was just very attractive to be able to see JIn in such way and despite their current situation he felt his chest warm up knowing that JIn was confident in himself and that he felt good. 

“Joon”, moaned JIn. His lips swollen after Namjoon had kissed them so roughly. 

“Yes baby ?”, Namjoon called as he thrusted up causing Jin to moan again.

“Getting close”

“Hold it a bit baby. Come here”, Namjjon sat up and kept moving his hips as he hugged jin. JIn hugged back. Namjoon smiled and kissed his neck and then softly kissed his lips. 

“Joon…”

“I’m getting there. Wait for me please?” Namjoon asked and jin nodded but dug his nails into Namjoon’s back. It stung but Namjoon liked the pain too. 

“OKay come baby”, JIn came instantly. His body going limp in Namjoon’s arms. Namjoon smiled and rubbed jin’s back softly. 

“Imma clean you up okay?”

“Okay”

As Namjoon cleaned him up he knew Jin would get sore muscles after they finished so he took out a massaging oil he thought jin would like , more like he went to eight different store departments to find one that smelled nice for Jin, and started to slowly and carefully massage the skin of his legs. 

JIn looked at namjoon and it was moments like these that he really appreciated Namjoon and realized all over again why he loved him so much. Namjoon despite being clumsy and a cute idiot he was caring. Too good for him or anyone. JIn was glad Namjoon chose him.

“Joon”

“Yeah”

“Kiss me”

“Of course”, smiled Namjoon and kissed him slow and passionately. 

“I love you”

“I love you too. By the way babe do you wanna go to jimin and yoongi’’s? THey had invited us about an hour ago to go hang”

“You tell me now because?”, Jin raised an eyebrow.

“I was hoping we could have some ‘fun’ time before we go”

“Unbelievable”

Jin sat up either way and went to get ready with Namjoon hugging his waist as he did his hair.

(YOONMIN)

“Hey Hobi hyung!!!!!!!!”, Jimin called as he hugged him tight. It was when he let go he saw the hickies on his neck. Hoseok blushed and kept quiet until he saw some on Jimin’s collarbones. Both blushed and their boyfriends thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

“Oh god Jeongguk what did you do to Hobi?” asked Yoongi teasingly. Hoseok blushed, but jeongguk and Taehyung were cocky. 

“We took care of him. Just me and then Tae came back earlier than planned so...we spent some time together”, Jeongguk said as ke kissed Hoseok’s cheek and Taehyung hugged Hoseok tightly. 

“I see you haven't neglected Jimin hyung”, said Taehyung raising his eyebrows.

“Of course not”

They looked at JIn and Namjoon who had been watching their conversation and smirked. 

“Namjoon has been very caring hasn’t he?”, Yoongi said as he saw the hickies on Jin. They ran when Jin threatened to slap them with his shoe.

All of them were with their respective lover or lovers and they watched a movie. JImin couldn’t concentrate on it since he was just so distracted by Yoongi. Jimin had realized how his chest squeezed when he saw Yoongi. Yet how his heart felt to somehow beat in sync with Yoongi’s. HOnestly Yoongi felt the same but he wasn’t good at saying it. 

“Hyung”

“Yeah, jimin”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

They pecked each other’s lips and then they knew they were really meant to be. This feeling would never go away. SInce they found their soulmate. Jimin was glad it was yoongi. Yoongi was glad it was jimin. They both felt their heart beat in sync through the palm of their hand as they clenched each other tight.

fin~


	19. Suggestions  (hit me with all I got guys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and I have decided to start writing again there is a good amount of information in the text box below but if you have any questions feel free to comment or ask me for my email and I will gladly do so and talk to you while you have any questions or just want to talk some advice or anything. I basically just want any suggestions of any stories you would like to read or you would like me to write for example if there is a ship you really like but there isn't a lot of fanfiction about it you can request it and I could try to write it to your expectations. Read the information below and feel free to comment anything you like have a nice day♡

I have decided to start writing again after a long vacation If u could call it that . After writing many stories I have seen various comments that have asked for different ships with either any other boy band or just anything and I'm quite confused on what to start writing specifically I'm thinking of a supernatural type of thing but I don't know exactly what.  
So if any of you have any suggestions that you would like me to write I'm thinking of writing something more my original Style is something like the first stories I wrote I wrote TSR and that's honestly more my style compared to the other stories I wrote but I also I did try to get out of my comfort zone. I do miss writing a kind of angst feel and emotional type of writing and I want to go back to that I'm so glad I wrote The Following stories either I tried the different style but there's not me really. Yet if that's what you guys want I am willing to do so. Do you rather my original Style or this new kind of easygoing flow that I try out ? Anything I am not picky I am really open-minded I will write anything as long as I know that I am capable of doing it and if I can I will work on some stories that I've read before that might please you all but I will try my best to do Andover cheese your expectations for me. Don't limit yourself and think I won't write anything other than BTS fanfiction I do BTS because I am more attached to them and I know them a bit more but I do like other bands as well and I am willing to write about them if u wish. (Obviously this is for pure enjoyment I ship all members in a bromance way. I would never srsly assume their sexuality)  
So please feel free to comment anything you want it would be greatly appreciated thank you and have a nice day feel free to comment all you like♡ 

-Gglizette ♡


End file.
